A Rose to Show My Love
by Angel Wolf
Summary: ( Yaoi! BR, MM, SNM, YY) Two years ago Bakura left Ryou. . .now he's back. . .can his love endure. ( 20th chapter up now enjoy. AnzuTae bashing in earlier chapters)
1. Chappy 1

A Rose to Show My Love

A rose is meant to give to the person that you love. There are many different colors of Roses and each could be given as a show of love. What would you do with so many different colors of Roses to choose from? This is my try at a Bakura/Ryou story. . .I hope you'll like it. The title doesn't really fit to well so if you have a better idea tell me. I hope you all will like this. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh so please don't sue. 

  


Chapter 1- Shades of Love 

" Bakura. . .leave me alone," whimpered Ryou as his yami looks toward him. Bakura took a step back as he stared at his frightened hikari. " Just leave me alone. . .I just want you to disappear." Bakura blinked in shock as Ryou looked up at him and glared. " You heard me you cruel yami. . .LEAVE ME ALONE!" Bakura looked at his hikari in shock and then slowly walked toward the boy on the floor. " LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" Bakura just kept walking toward the scared/angry boy. " ARE YOU DEAF!" Bakura smirked slightly as he got up to his hikari and then smiled slightly. 

  


" No Ryou. . .not deaf," whispered Bakura as he knelt down so he was looking into his hikari's tears filled eyes. " Not deaf at all. . .my hikari." Bakura smiled slightly as he reached out and touched his hikari's cheek. Ryou winced and Bakura removed his hand and turned to leave. " I get it. . .you don't need me. . .nor want me. I deserve it. . .I guess. I'm just some psychotic crazy person anyway. . .haven't done anything except hurt you." Bakura started to walk toward the door and then turned and looked at Ryou. " If you ever need me Ryou. . .I'll always be with you." With that Bakura walked out of door and out of Ryou's life. 

  


Present Time

  


" Bakura," whispers Ryou as he looks at a picture he hold his hands. " It's been two long years since you left. I wish you'd come back. . .I miss you. . .even if you were a bit of a crazy person." A tear runs down Ryou's face as it drops to the ground. " I know it's funny. . .me missing someone who I clammed to hate. . .but I guess I hated him so much that I loved him." He smiles slightly as he rubs a hand on the Millennium Ring that hangs around his neck. " If I ever need you. . .you'll always be here for me." Ryou smiles slightly as his white hair falls into his eyes as more tears run freely down his face and falls on the picture. " I haven't heard from you in two years. . .I don't even know if you're still alive." A knock on the door brings Ryou back to his senses. " Come in!" The door opens up to reveal Yugi. 

  


" Hi Ryou. . .I just came by to wish you a happy birthday," says Yugi as he sits down next to his white haired friend. " Is something wrong Ryou?" Ryou smiles at the smaller boy and shakes his head.

  


" No everything's fine Yugi. . .really," says Ryou as Yugi looks at his questioningly and then notices Yugi starring at the picture in his hand. 

  


" What picture is that?" asks Yugi as he looks at the picture not recognizing it. Ryou blushes slightly as he hands the picture over to Yugi.

  


" It's Bakura and me. . .two years ago at the carnival. Remember we all went. . .even Seto and Noa. . .though Noa practically had to drag Seto," says Ryou quietly as he smiles at the memory. " It's the only picture I have of the two of us together. . .where Bakura isn't acting like a complete fool." Yugi smiles slightly as he takes something out of his backpack. 

  


" Here Ryou. . .Yami found it. I thought it would make a nice birthday present," says Yugi as he hands a wrapped present over to Ryou. Ryou stares at the present and looks at the wrapping. The words 'angel' are printed all over it. " Well. . .aren't you going to open it?" Ryou nods as he slowly opens the wrapping and looks at the present inside. Tears sprout up in his eyes as he stares at the picture. The frame has roses carved into it and painted in different colors. . .but what captures his attention is the actual photo inside the frame. " Are you okay Ryou?" Ryou nods as he traces the picture. 

  


" Where'd you find this?" whispers Ryou. " I mean. . .I thought all of these were destroyed in the fire." Yugi smiles as he looks at the picture. The picture is of Bakura and Ryou at the Kaiba's Christmas Costume Ball. Ryou is dressed as the Change of Heart. Bakura stands next to him dressed as a Tomb Robber with one of his arms draped over Ryou's shoulders. Ryou is smiling and laughing as he looks at the ancient Tomb Robber next to him. Carved into the frame is a sentence that Ryou remembered, but couldn't place his finger on it. " Let go of the past and reach for the future. You can't change your past. . .but you can make a better future." Yugi nods slightly as he looks at the eighteen year old next to him. " Thank you. . .Yugi." Yugi smiles and looks at Ryou and nods. " Where did you find the picture." Yugi looks down at his shoes and a twinkle enters his eyes. 

  


" We sort of found it on our doorstep," says Yugi quietly. Ryou blinks not understanding what Yugi means. " Someone left it for you Ryou. . .it said specifically 'For Ryou'." Ryou blinks as he looks at the picture and smiles. 

  


" Well whoever left it. . .I'm happy. Thanks again Yugi," says Ryou and then Yugi smiles mischievously. " What are you up to Yugi." Over the past two years Yugi had picked up a bit of his yami's mischievous nature. 

  


" Oh nothing important," says Yugi as he smiles. " Yami told me he saw Bakura today at the Flower Shop." Ryou takes in a deep breathe as Yugi nods. 

  


" And what was Yami doing at the flower shop?" asks Ryou as he looks at Yugi with a hint of a Bakura like smirk on his face. Yugi blushes slightly as he laughs. 

  


" Getting flowers," says Yugi trying to shrug it off. Ryou's smirk gets larger and so does Yugi's blush. 

" What kind of flowers?" asks Ryou as he goes in for the kill. Yugi starts to turn red and Ryou starts to look a little too much like his yami. 

  


" Roses," says Yugi quietly. Ryou's smirk turns into a genuine smile. 

  


" For who?" asks Ryou as he smirk again appears. Yugi turns beet red as he looks away from the white haired boy and whispers. " I didn't hear you."

  


" He got them for me," whispers Yugi just loud enough for Ryou to hear. Ryou smiles as he ruffles his friends hair. " Hey don't do that! I'm not a kid anymore!" Ryou blinks and nods slightly as he looks toward a vase on the living room table. 

  


" Wish someone would give me roses," whispers Ryou sadly as a few tears sprout into his eyes. " Just for once." Yugi smiles a mischievous smile as he looks toward a picture on the wall. It's just Bakura, but with a rose in his left hand. 

  


" A rose," whispers Yugi and smiles slightly and stands up. " Don't you want to know what Bakura was doing in the flower shop?" Ryou looks up and nods slightly and Yugi's eyes glitter. " Getting flowers. . .roses more specifically. . ., white, lavender, and pink roses. Oh and a single solitary red rose according to Yami." Ryou sighs sadly as he fiddles with the Ring around his neck. 

  


" Guess Bakura has a girlfriend or a boyfriend," says Ryou. Yugi smiles and shakes his head slowly. 

  


" No. . .Yami asked him who the flowers were. If I remember correctly Yami said that Bakura's exact words were 'Go to hell Pharaoh. . .it's no business of yours. Go bug someone else. . .cause right now I don't need a porcupine head bugging me.'," says Yugi. Ryou blinks and laughs slightly to himself. 

  


" Yeah that sounds like my yami," says Ryou and Yugi nods slightly and then laughs slightly. 

  


" Sure does and when Yami was leaving the store he says that Bakura was mumbling something in ancient Egyptian. Something to the point of 'stupid pharaoh. . .bugging me. . .I have to go visit someone. . .hope he's home.'," says Yugi. Ryou blinks as Yugi stands up and starts to walk toward the door. " I have to go home. . .Yami will get worried if I don't." Ryou nods as Yugi waves to him. 

  


" Yugi. . .if you see Bakura. . .will you tell him hi for me? Tell him hi. . .and that I miss him," says Ryou. Yugi turns around and smiles slightly and nods. 

  


" Sure thing Ryou. . .but it would sound even better if you found him and told him yourself," says Yugi. Ryou blinks and nods slightly as Yugi runs off toward the game shop. 

  


" Bakura," whispers Ryou as he holds the picture in his hands. " I sure do miss you. . .even if you were a bit crazy. . .you still were my yami. Why did I have to go a scare you off." Tears roll down Ryou's cheeks as he hears the doorbell ring. He walks toward the door and opens it up. There standing on the doorstep is a person dressed in a black cloak that covers his face. " Hello?" The person nods slightly and draws a single solitary black rose from beneath his cloak and holds it out to Ryou. " For me?" The person nods slightly as Ryou takes the rose. " Won't you come in?" The person nods and follows Ryou into the house. " I'm Ryou. . .who are you?" The person sits down on the couch as Ryou puts the rose into a vase. The person looks at the picture of Bakura on the wall. " That was a friend of mine. His name was Bakura. . .he's gone now. . .I miss him." The person again nods and then takes a single red rose from beneath his cloak. He spins it in his fingers and then walks up to Ryou and tucks it over his left ear. " Who are you?" The person smiles as he turns around and walks toward the door. " Do I know you?" The person nods slightly as he suddenly disappears. " Who was that?" 

  


Somewhere across town

" Who is that?" asks someone at the arcade as they notice the black cloaked figure sitting on a chair. 

  


" I don't know. . .he's in here a lot. Doesn't talk to anyone," says another person. The figure walks over toward a snack bar and looks at all of the snacks and takes out his wallet and opens it up and sighs. 

  


" No money?" asks someone from behind him. He turns around and looks at Noa Kaiba. He nods slightly as Noa hands the cashier a two-hundred dollar bill. " Two of everything please." The cashier nods as she starts to take everything out. Noa smiles as he looks at the figure. " I'm Noa Kaiba. . .remember?" The figure turns away and Noa sighs. " Still don't talk?" The figure nods and Noa smiles. " Fine. . .Bakura." The figure blinks as Noa gathers up all of his goodies and walks toward a table. " Here then. . .I got you some." Bakura blinks as Noa tosses him a candy bar and a can of pop. 

  


" Really Noa. . .you should know better then to give yami's pop," says a voice behind Noa. Noa turns around and looks at a blond haired girl. " On the other hand this is Bakura. . .he looks way to thin." Noa nods as the girl walks over and plops down next to them. 

  


" Mariku. . .I didn't know you hang out at arcades," says Noa. Mariku nods and looks at Bakura. 

  


" Two years hiding in the shadows isn't healthy Bakura. On the other hand ticking you off most likely isn't healthy either," says Mariku. Bakura nods as he chews on a candy bar and sips his can of pop. " How's Ryou?" Bakura tenses and turns his back to the youngest Ishtar. " Fine. . .I get the point. Where'd you get the money for all the flowers." Bakura points towards a boy sitting on a table hidden in shadows. " From Aaro Ishra?" Bakura nods as he takes another candy bar from the pile on the table. 

  


" Good thing I'm rich. . .I don't know how I'd feed you once a week," says Noa as he scratches his head. " Of course you only eat three times a week." Mariku gasps as she looks at Noa who nods. " He won't eat more then three times a week." Mariku looks at the yami before her. 

  


" Who feeds him?" asks Mariku. Noa sighs as he thinks in his head. 

  


" Aaro. . .tries to force feed him everyday. . .doesn't work to well. I treat him to candy and pop whenever I can get him to eat. Then if I remember correctly Yami feeds him," says Noa and sighs. " He's killing himself. . .slowly, but surely." Bakura turns and grabs a big box of chocolates on the table and disappears. " See what I mean. . .wonder if he'll eat those?" 

  


" Why would he take them if he didn't intend to eat them?" asks Mariku. Noa sighs as he runs a hand through his hair. 

  


" He's Bakura. . .he'll let them get hard and then throw them at passerby's," says Noa and laughs slightly. " Or at my brother Seto." Noa smiles as he looks at Mariku. " He's going to kill himself one of these days from not eating. Headlines 'Boy with white hair found dead. Cause of death- self-starvation." Noa shakes his head and sighs. " Not a pretty picture considering that Marik, Malik, Aaro, and Ryou would most likely strangle me to death."

  


" Why you?" asks Mariku. Noa sighs and looks at her square in the eyes. 

  


" Think. . .who would in their right minds would try to strangle Marik, Malik, Aaro, or Ryou when they're angry. Not me. . .they'd end up taking their frustration out on me," says Noa. Mariku laughs slightly to herself and shakes her head. 

  


" But Marik isn't even in his right mind half of the time and no one would try and strangle Seto. . .ever," says Mariku and laughs as Noa blushes. " And considering he's your boyfriend I don't think my brother, his hikari, Aaro, or Ryou would try and strangle you." Noa nods slightly as he lets out a sigh and starts to walk toward the door. " Where are you going?" 

  


" Home," says Noa and leaves the building. Mariku nods as she disappears from the room. 

  


Back with Ryou

  


" Okay. . .who was that guy?" asks Ryou to himself as he tries to remember anyone he knows who goes around dressed in a cape. " Not Marik. . .he hasn't done that for two years." He tries to think of someone who would give him flowers. " No one. . .that I know of." Then his mind wanders back to his yami. " Well Yugi did say he had bought roses. . .and one solitary red rose. . .but he never mentioned a black rose. And Bakura would never in a million years give me flowers." Ryou touches the rose that is still tucked behind his ear. " Who are you?" Ryou sighs as he looks at the picture of Bakura with the rose in his hand. He studies the rose and notices that it is black. " Could it be?" 

  


So how did you like the chapter. Aaro Ishra and Mariku Ishtar are my own characters. . .so please ask before you take them. R+R please so I know if I should continue. Bakura doesn't talk yet. . .that's what I thought made a really cool little twist to the whole story. Well I'll put my two OC's stats here for you.

  


Name- Aaro(Arrow) Ishra (Ish-Ra)

Age- 18

Hair- Blond

Eyes- Silver

Height- 5'7

Weight- 150

Facts- Aaro is one of Bakura's friends and helps to take care of him. This anti social boy doesn't want to have anything to do with Bakura's love life. . .but he does want to help his friend out. Aaro was raised to be withdrawn and never to really care for anyone, but himself. But when he met Bakura that all changed. His name is pronounced like Arrow. . .but it's spelled Aaro. 

  


Name- Mariku (Marik-cu) Ishtar

Age- 16

Hair- Platinum Blond/Silver(when she's extremely angry and her powers arise)

Eyes- Lavender/Purple

Height- 5'6

Weight- 120

Facts- Marik's youngest sister she is not as crazy as her brother. . .but she does own a dirt bike/motorcycle. Nothing nice Isis. . .she lived in an orphanage. . .but later got out. She's a friend of Keora (Key-O-Ra) Kaiba and also a friend of Noa. She doesn't have an actual yami. . .but she can sure raise hell if you make her mad. 


	2. Chappy 2

A Rose to Show My Love

Well here is chapter 2 and poor Ryou is still in the dark to whom the black cloaked person is. He is afraid to find his yami . . . afraid that things will go back to the way they were. But what can he do . . . he wants to finally have some closer. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Ryou, Bakura, or any of the others. I do own Aaro and Mariku though so no taking without asking. 

  


Chapter 2- Field of Roses

" Leave me alone!" shouts Ryou in his sleep as he whimpers. " Just leave me alone!" A dark shadow watches over the sleeping boy and slowly walks over and places its hand on Ryou's hand. 

  


" Calm down . . . no more nightmares," whispers the shadow as it brushes some of Ryou's hair out of his eyes. " Dream of good things . . . roses, angels, light . . . anything . . . but the past." The shadow takes a deep breath as Ryou continues to whimper and leans down and kisses Ryou's lips gently. The boy stops whimpering as a look of peace passes over his face. " That's the way I want to see you. No more nightmares . . . I don't want you reliving the past." With that the shadow disappears from the room as Ryou drifts into a deep slumber. 

  


Ryou's Dream

" Come on Ryou! Lets go ride on the roller coaster!" shouts Malik as he runs toward the roller coaster. Ryou nods and then turns and looks at his yami who looks slightly pale. " You coming?" 

  


" Go on without me!" shouts Ryou and Malik shrugs as he runs to catch the others. " Are you okay Bakura?" Bakura looks at Ryou and smiles slightly. " Now I know something's wrong. You never smile."

  


" I never had a reason to," says Bakura as he looks at his hikari. " I'm fine Ryou . . . just slightly sick to my stomach." Ryou looks at his yami worriedly and looks around for a place to sit down. " Really . . . I'm fine." 

  


" Yeah . . . right . . . and I'm the King of England," says Ryou. Bakura smiles slightly and looks at his hikari. 

  


" Maybe not a King . . . but a prince . . . certainly a prince," whispers Bakura. Ryou blinks as he touches Bakura's forehead and removes his head. 

  


" Bakura . . . you're hotter then an oven," says Ryou as he guides his yami over to a bench. " Now sit there . . . and be good." Ryou looks at his yami pleadingly. A sudden flash breaks him out of his trance. Ryou looks up and notices Yugi standing before him with a camera. 

  


" Just couldn't resist that photo. We have tons of Yami and me and ten or so of Marik and Malik, but I think this is the first one we've gotten of you and Bakura actually together," says Yugi as he puts the camera in his pocket. " I'll get you some copies." Ryou nods and then turns back to Bakura and notices that the yami has fallen asleep. 

  


" I'll wake him up in a couple of hours," says Ryou as he turns to leave his yami on the bench, but sighs. He sits down and moves his yami's head into his lap. " Actually I'm sort of tired myself." Ten minutes later both hikari and yami are asleep. Another flash happens as Yugi smiles and walks off. 

  


" PERFECT . . . that was perfect," says Yugi as he runs over to the others. 

  


End Dream

  


Ryou blinks as he opens his eyes and notices the sun is shining through his bedroom window. " I wonder if Yugi still has that picture?" asks Ryou to himself. He grabs a pair of blue pants and a white T-shirt and pulls on a pair of tennis shoes. " Good thing it's summer." Ryou runs outside and then feels something in his hair and moves his hand up. " The rose." Ryou takes the rose out of his hair self consciously and runs back inside and places it in the vase next to the black rose. Then he walks back outside. " Strange . . . they haven't started to look old at all." 

  


" Hiya Ryou!" shouts a voice. Ryou turns around and looks straight into a pair of lavender eyes. 

  


" Malik! Don't do that," says Ryou to the platinum blond hikari. Malik blinks and shrugs as Ryou notices something gold glittering out of his pants pocket. " Is that the Millennium Rod?" Malik shakes his head as he takes the item out. Ryou stares at it in amazement. 

  


" Marik gave it to me. It's a hollow gold rose," says Malik and puts it back in his pants pocket. Ryou smiles at his friend as he remembers the two roses in his house. " Marik says that roses are special . . . sort of magical. He said that if he had to live anywhere else he'd like to live in a Field of Roses. A field of love." Ryou smiles as he thinks of that. 

  


" Is there such a place?" asks Ryou. Malik smiles as he looks at his white-haired friend and then lets his lavender eyes study Ryou's outfit. " What?" 

  


" Ryou . . . you haven't worn that outfit for two years . . . since Bakura left," says Malik. Ryou blinks and then nods slightly. " Special occasion?" Ryou nods slightly and looks at Malik. 

  


" My birthday . . . it's okay if you forgot . . . it's not important," says Ryou. Malik smiles slightly and shakes his head. 

  


" No. . . . didn't forget . . . I got something for you. Now where is it?" asks Malik as he fishes around in his pockets. 

  


" Uh . . . Malik . . . people are starring," says Ryou. Malik nods slightly and then his eyes brighten up. 

  


" Found it!" shouts Malik as he pulls a picture frame out of his pocket. " Here it is . . . don't know how it got in my pocket." Malik hands over the frame. " It's real gold . . . with roses and lotus blossoms carved into it. Marik made it . . . be careful with it. Put a very special picture in it." Ryou smiles as he takes the one picture of him awake at the amusement park with Bakura out of his pocket. Malik smiles slightly and then takes something else from behind his back. A black ebony and silver box stares back at Ryou. 

  


" What is it?" asks Ryou as Malik hands over the box. Malik smiles as he hands over a key and looks at Ryou. 

  


" We call it a memory box . . . there's a picture in there that might look better in the frame. I thought it was really cute. Course it escapes me how your head ended up on Bakura's lap when you fell asleep with his head in your lap," says Malik as he turns and runs off then turns around and looks back. " Take care of those things . . . maybe you'll find your own Field of Roses somewhere." With that said he disappears into the crowds. 

  


" My own field of roses," whispers Ryou. He smiles as he opens the box and looks at the picture as tears well up in his eyes. " So Bakura . . . you're full of surprises." Ryou smiles as he notices a rose laying on his chest in the picture. " So Bakura . . . how did the rose end up on my chest?" 

  


" Magic," whispers a voice behind him. Ryou spins around and comes face to face with the black cloaked figure. 

  


" Who're you?" asks Ryou and as suddenly as he had come he disappears. " Bakura? Is it possible?" Ryou turns back toward his house and walks in and looks at the picture of Bakura with the rose and notices that the color of the rose had changed. " It's . . . red now." Ryou blinks as he walks up and looks at the big picture. " It's . . . red. . . . like the one the cloaked guy gave me." Ryou smiles slightly as he remembers how Marik and Malik had gotten Bakura to take the picture. He was dressed in a black outfit with a black rose in his hand at the time. . .but now it was red. " Could it be . . . that there is magic at play?" 

  


" Yes," whispers a voice and Ryou turns around and comes face to face with the cloaked figure again.

  


" Are you Bakura?" asks Ryou. The figure tenses up and turns away. " I just want answers . . . come on . . . just tell me." Tears start to roll down Ryou's cheeks as he looks at the figure. " Please." 

  


" No. . . . I'm not Bakura," says the figure quietly. Ryou starts to cry as the figure turns to leave. " I don't want to hurt you Ryou." Ryou looks at the figure as his eyes catch Ryou's. " I never wanted to hurt you. I'm not Bakura though." With that the cloaked figure disappears. 

  


" Bakura . . . where are you?" asks Ryou to himself as tears run down his face. " Where could you be?" Ryou tenses as he looks at the roses in the vase. " Field of roses . . . where is my field of roses?" He clutches the memory box to his chest. He slowly holds the Millennium Ring in his hands. " Bakura . . . please . . . please . . . please . . . return." The memory box starts to shimmer as the scene of the room changes. " A field of roses." Ryou looks around him and notices that the whole place is covered in roses 

  


" So Ryou . . . you found the field of roses," whispers a voice behind Ryou. He looks up and sees the black cloaked being. " It took you long enough." 

  


" Who are you?" asks Ryou. The being looks at Ryou calculating. " Because . . . if you're not Bakura . . . who are you?" The being smiles slightly as he knells down in the roses and picks a single red rose out of the whole bunch. 

  


" You tell me," whispers the being. " Tell me who I am . . . I don't know anymore." He looks at the flower and kisses the petals. " Beautiful . . . just like you Ryou." Ryou tenses as the being walks toward him. " Ryou . . . we're not on earth anymore. This is a place of your dreams . . . and whatever you want to happen will happen." Ryou blinks as he stares at the endless field of roses. " Just think what you want to happen . . . if you want me to leave . . . I'll leave . . . if you want me to die . . . I'll die . . . it's your world." Ryou looks at the figure as he knells down and picks up a single black rose. 

  


" Then my friend . . . I want you to sit down," says Ryou. The cloaked being sits down and Ryou does the same. " Okay . . . now stay there." The being nods and waits for more instructions. Ryou walks up to the being and knells down. " Now look me in the eyes and tell me that you're not Bakura . . . not my yami . . . not the boy that I love." The being looks at Ryou and reaches out and touches the boys cheek. " Stop that!" The being stops and looks at Ryou. 

  


" I'm not Bakura . . . and I'm not your yami," says the being his voice as cold as ice. Ryou sighs as the being reaches out and touches his cheek again. " And I'm not the boy you love." Ryou looks at the being and shakes his head slightly. " What?"

  


" Kiss me and tell me you're not Bakura," says Ryou quietly. The being looks at him and shakes a bit. " It's my world." The being sighs and tips Ryou's chin up and kisses him. Ryou purrs in pleasure and slowly unfastens the clasp to the beings cape with his eyes close. " I think I'm in heaven." The being brings a hand up to Ryou's face and caresses the skin. Ryou slowly moves back away from the being and opens his eyes. The being smiles slightly as his white hair falls into his eyes. Deep crimson eyes meet brown eyes as they look at each other for the first time in two years. " Now tell me." 

  


" Hell. . .who am I kidding," says Bakura as he notices an earring in Ryou's ear. " When did you get an earring?" Ryou smiles as he fingers the earring. 

  


" When a white-hair hottie of a yami ran off," whispers Ryou as he plays with his yami's hair.

" Bakura. . .when's the last time you ate?" Bakura blinks as he looks at his thin stomach and shrugs. 

  


" Yesterday. . .I think," says Bakura. Ryou sighs and suddenly a giant plate of food appears beside them and a river appears. " You know just how to make a yami happy." Ryou smiles as he stands up and offers a hand to his yami. Bakura smiles and grabs Ryou's hand and stands up and then picks the boy up in his arms. 

  


" Uh. . .Bakura. . .you sure you should do that?" asks Ryou. Bakura smiles as he looks into Ryou's eyes and suddenly Ryou's Change of Heart outfit appears. Bakura's Tomb Robber outfit appears as he sets Ryou on the ground and smiles. " What are you planning?" 

  


" I'm not hungry Ryou. . .I'll eat when we get back to the real world. Right now I just want to be with you," whispers Bakura as the wind blows his cape behind him. " You're mine." Ryou smiles slightly as he stands up and floats into the sky. " Hey no fair!" 

  


" My world! My rules!" shouts Ryou as he lands and looks at Bakura. " And my yami. . .You're mine." Ryou walks over to Bakura and kisses him. Bakura deepens the kiss by pulling Ryou closer to him. Ryou smiles and pushes his tounge against Bakura's lips. The yami allows his hikari entrance and Ryou smiles and then breaks off the kiss. 

  


" I thought you were British. . .not French," says Bakura. Ryou smiles slightly as he looks at Bakura. 

  


" I am British. . .but a certain yami rubbed off on me," says Ryou as he bites down on Bakura's neck which awards him a purr from the yami as he sucks on the injury. " Well that looks nice." Bakura smiles and runs a hand through Ryou's hair. Ryou smiles as he turns around in Bakura's arms so his back is facing the yami. " Your turn." Bakura smiles as he bites down gently on Ryou's neck. Ryou purrs in pleasure as Bakura sucks on the wound and then smiles. 

  


" Yami like hikari," says Bakura as Ryou smiles as he leans back into Bakura. Bakura runs a hand down his hikari's covered chest and Ryou shivers. " I want you Ryou." Ryou steps back and looks at his yami cooly.

  


" Not now Bakura. . .not now. . .maybe not ever," says Ryou and then smiles and whispers in his yami's ear. " Well sometime. . .but not on the first night. . .you silly yami." Ryou then kisses his yami again and Bakura melts into the kiss. 

  


" I'm in heaven," whispers Bakura. Ryou smiles as he deepens the kiss as his eyes twinkle. " Where'd you learn all of this."

  


" I'm borrowing your memories. . .and improvising," says Ryou and laughs slightly. " Oh and seeing Yami and Yugi kiss all the time. . .sort of can't get that out of your mind. 

  


" Little too much info," says Bakura and smiles as he runs a hand through his hikari's hair. " My angel." Ryou laughs as they falls down onto the roses as the roses turn into grass. 

  


So how do you like it so far. I'm trying to keep this to pg-13. . .but I might have gone a bit over. Well please R+R. Tell me what you think of it. . . email me. . .IM. . .leave a review. . .but please tell me what you think of it. I don't exactly know what possessed me to write this. . .but I'm an authoress. . .a crazy one to make it worse. And now I'll introduce you to my three muses that helped to encourage this story.

  
  


Name- Baku-Chan

Age- unknown(he's a yami)

Hair- white

Eyes- crimson

Reasons he's one of my muses- he's a hottie(Quote- When a white-haired hottie ran off.), he kicks butt, he's a Tomb Robber( smiles like a maniac and points to herself. * Me Tomb Robber. . .well a tomb robber of mine is based on me.*), he's Baku-chan!

  
  


Name- Shaina/Sane-chan( Otherwise known as * Run for Your Life* Shaina's crazy annoying creation)

Age- Fourteen

Hair-brown

Eyes-brown

Reasons she's a muse- well for one thing. . .she's me. . .just with perks, she's a Tomb Robber, and she kicks butt(well I kick butt too), she has magical powers(I don't), she can hug the bishi's

( I can't. . .they're animated*sulks in a corner*), she's my alter ego.

  


Name- Ka/Kanji( Have you noticed that he pops up in every single one of my Yu-Gi-Oh stories. . .he's not going to pop into this one though.)

Age- Fifteen

Hair-Brown

Eyes-Dark Blue

Reasons he's a muse- I created him, he's Seto's twin, he's a hottie. . .well not as hot as Bakura. . . but still. . ., he's mine( My own licensed bishi so keep your hands off*waves frying pan at other girls*), well that's about all. 

  


Well I have many others. . .but if I let them lose. . .well lets just say it wouldn't be a very pretty picture. I think Ashery-chan(my other Tomb Robber. . .sort of annoying. . .I have a lot of freedom with her.) had something to do with this story. I mean. . .she had a lot to do with No One Cares and Kages. . .but she must have really wanted me ta write this.*sighs* Well I got to get some sleep (gtgss) so bye ya. 


	3. Chappy 3

A Rose to Show My Love

Well here is the third chapter. Well last chapter Ryou and Bakura made up in the 'Field of Roses', but can they still make up in the real world. . .a red rose is for love, but what is a black rose for? Could Bakura have actually changed. . .or is he just acting. Well I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh so please don't sue. 

  


Chapter 3- Black Rose

" Where is he?" asks Ryou as he sits on his bed. " I thought I'd wake up and he'd be here." He sighs as he rolls over on his side and stares at the two roses in the vase he had moved next to his bed. " Maybe he hasn't changed. Maybe he's still the same evil jerk he was back then." Ryou shakes his head as he runs a hand down his neck and feels the hickey and blushes slightly. " Malik is going to blackmail me with this." Ryou takes the black rose out of the vase and stares at it. " A red rose is supposed to mean love. . .so what does a black rose mean. Is it possible that a black rose is used to show that you don't love someone? Is that possible. . .or is symbolic of something else?" Ryou shakes his head as he throws the black rose across the room. 

" Bakura! What in the world do you mean!" 

  


" I gave something up with this black rose," whispers Bakura quietly as he appears beside the black rose. " I gave up my hostility toward everything and everyone. . .that's what this specific black rose means Ryou. . .it was once white. . .but the evil inside my heart turned it black. It will never molt. . .never die. . .and that red rose. . .is red from a promise I made. That I'd stay beside you forever." 

  


" Forever is a long time Bakura," whispers Ryou as he walks over and picks up the black rose. " An extremely long time." Ryou looks up and meets Bakura's eyes with his own. " You do understand that don't you." Bakura smiles slightly as he knells down and rests a hand on Ryou's. 

  


" I already told you Ryou. . .I'll always be with you," says Bakura as he takes the black rose out of Ryou's hand and tucks it in Ryou's hair. " We're yami and hikari. . .and that's something untouchable by anyone or anything." Ryou smiles as he touches the rose and looks at Bakura as tears well up in his eyes. " No tears. . .no more tears." Ryou smiles as he runs a hand through his hair. 

"Not. . .even if they're tears of joy?" asks Ryou. Bakura smiles and then shrugs.

  


" If they're happy tears then they're good. . .but if they're sad tears. Then well I don't want sad tears," says Bakura. Ryou nods as he walks over to his bed and sits down. 

  


" Why did you come back after all this time?" asks Ryou. Bakura sighs as he slowly takes something out of his pants pocket. " I mean. . .you could have anyone you want. . .why me?" Bakura looks at the thing in his hands. " What's so special about me?" Bakura swallows as he looks at the picture. 

" Because. . .you're the only one. . .the only person. . .I love," says Bakura quietly as he stares intently at the picture in his hands. 

  


" What do you have there?" asks Ryou. Bakura looks at the picture in the thing and slips it into Ryou's hand. " What is it?" 

  


" Open it," whispers Bakura as Ryou looks at the heart shaped pendant in his hands. He opens it up and tears sprout into his eyes as he looks at the pictures. " I had it specially made. . .for you. . .I never even left Domino City. I couldn't. . .whenever you got pictures I always got a copy of my own. The one on the left is of you right after the fire. . .in the ambulance and the one on the right. . .is of me right after the fire. You were pretty badly burned up Ryou. . .so was I. . .but luckily for me I'm a yami. . .so it wasn't so bad." 

  


" But. . .who took these?" asks Ryou as he looks at the pictures. " I mean. . .this is just before they took me to the hospital. I never even knew you were scorched so badly." Bakura nods slightly as he looks at the picture. His hair darkened by the soot. . .his clothes burnt and darkened. He looked at the picture of Ryou. Ryou's hair is darker and falling into his eyes. His clothes are burnt and small areas on his face have red marks on them. " I was lucky that I didn't come away with any permanent scarring except on my leg." Bakura nods as he looks at his hands which have small scars and marks all over them. " I never even knew who got me out of the flaming house." Bakura looks at Ryou and then at his hands. 

" Yugi took the photos. . .as for who got you out of the fire. . .it was me," whispers Bakura his voice getting quieter as he goes. " I came home. . .from the arcade and saw the house and the firefighters tried to stop me, but I ran into the house and grabbed you. . .I didn't care about myself. All I was thinking about was you." Ryou blinks back tears as he stares at his yami as he crawls over and takes one of Bakura's hands in his own. 

  


" So that's how your hands got so scorched up," says Ryou. Bakura nods slightly as he winces slightly at the touch. " Do they still hurt." Bakura nods slightly and shrugs. 

  


" It was nothing. . .burnt hands. . .when we got to heaven I'll have new hands. That is if after all I've done I even have a chance at heaven," says Bakura quietly. Ryou blinks as he looks into his yami's eyes. 

  


" You saved me. . .and you've repented. . .I can tell by your eyes. . .they're not so cold. I think you've got as good a shot at heaven as anyone," says Ryou. Bakura smiles at his hikari and puts his hand on his hikari's cheek. 

  


" Thanks Ryou. . .those words mean a lot to me," whispers Bakura as he leans in and kisses his hikari. " Staying silent for the duration of two years is a hard thing to do. The only people other then you that I've talked to is Yami and the flower lady at the store. The others can figure out what I want just by how I act."

  


" The others?" asks Ryou. Bakura nods slightly as his eyes lock with his hikari's. 

  


" Aaro Ishra, Mariku Ishtar, Noa Kaiba, and Yami," says Bakura and smiles. " Aaro is one persistent pain in the butt. " 'Bakura eat. . .I'll force it down your throat if you don't.' Fact of the matter was that I just wasn't hungry. Couldn't he get that fact through his blond headed skull?" Ryou laughs slightly as he looks at his yami. 

  


" Sounds a bit like you Bakura," says Ryou. Bakura laughs slightly as he leans in and steals another kiss from his hikari. " Now I know why you were called the King of Thieves. You can steal someone's heart just as easily as some treasure." Bakura smiles as he looks at his hikari and shakes his head. 

  


" No. . .you stole my heart. . .I guess you just let your self get to attached to a Tomb Robber," says Bakura and laughs slightly. " You're still the semi-innocent hikari I left two years ago. I thought you'd be better off without me. Guess I was wrong." " More or less," whispers Ryou as Bakura smiles. " You're actually really innocent looking when you smile Bakura." Bakura blinks as leans down and looks at his hikari.

  


" I am? Well you're the hottiest thing since fire," says Bakura as he nips Ryou's earlobe. 

" Yeah. . .and the cutest boy I've ever had to good fortune of knowing." Ryou blushes as Bakura looks into his eyes. " You're the only reason I live. . .you're my reason for living Ryou Bakura." Ryou smiles slightly as he reaches up and touches his yami's face. 

  


" And ya know what Bakura. . .you're even cuter when you blush," says Ryou as Bakura blushes slightly. Suddenly the doorbell rings. " Darn. . .I hate doorbells." Ryou stands up and straightens his clothes. " Bakura. . .stay put." Bakura nods and disappears. " Well disappear works as well." Ryou opens the door and comes face to face with a police officer. " Hello. . .what do you need sir?" 

  


" Are you Ryou Bakura?" asks the officer. Ryou nods and the officer looks at him and smiles slightly. " I'm Officer Takune. . .you're not in any trouble. The police were just wondering if you could help us with something." Ryou blinks and nods slightly as he feels Bakura behind him.

  


" What do you need help with?" asks Ryou. 

  


" Well. . .if I remember correctly you were injured in a fire two years ago. It was arson and we've finally caught the suspect. We were wondering if you'd be willing to come to court and testify against him," says Officer Takune. Ryou nods and Officer Takune notices Bakura behind him. " Hey. . .is that your brother Bakura?" Ryou nods as Officer Takune extends his hand. " Its nice to see you again. . .you're one very courageous young man." Bakura blushes and then extends his hand and winces slightly as he shakes Officer Takune's hand. " Oh. . .sorry I forgot about your hands. They really were scorched bad from the flames. I'm just happy you both came out alive." Bakura nods slightly as the officer takes a photo out of his pocket. " This is the photo that a journalist got when you came out of the fire. You're little brother Ryou in your arms. . .it was amazing." 

  


" Nothing special. . .anyone would have done it," says Bakura, but Officer Takune shakes his head. " The people I know would have." 

  


" You're a hero. . .we really should get you an award of bravery," says Officer Takune. Bakura shakes his head and looks at Officer Takune. 

  


" How about. . .instead of an award. . . a big bouquet of roses. . .and justice," says Bakura and smiles. Officer Takune blinks and then smiles. 

  


" You are one strange boy. A girl I'd expect roses. . .not from an almost twenty year old though," says Officer Takune. Bakura blushes slightly as Officer Takune notices the black rose in Ryou's hair. " You two like roses?" Ryou and Bakura nods slightly as Ryou takes the rose out of his hair. 

" A lot of our pictures have roses in them," says Ryou as he smiles. " I'll be there. . .but I really don't want to testify. . .I think I've gone through enough flames for a life time. I don't want to be followed around by journalists and photographers. . . you understand." 

  


" Yes. . .I understand. . .the injury reports and the three other arson charges will do him in anyways," says Officer Takune. " You can keep that picture if you want. . .I'll get a big bouquet of roses sent for you guys." Officer Takune smiles as he walks back to his police car. " Take care of yourselves. Come by the station sometime and visit us." Bakura and Ryou wave as the car pulls away. 

" Justice at last," says Bakura quietly as he holds the picture in his hands. " Hey Ryou think we could get Yugi to take one more picture of us? I sort of have an idea. . .but we'd have to let him into our 'Field of Roses'." Ryou smiles slightly as they walk back into the house and Ryou stares at the picture of Bakura with the rose. 

" Bakura. . .please tell me you didn't put a spell on that picture," says Ryou as he points to it. Bakura blinks as he notices words in the corner. " Let the fire in your heart burn." Bakura shakes his head and looks at the picture. 

  


" No Ryou. . .but I have a sneaking suspicious that I think I know who did," says Bakura and smiles. " On the other hand I like it." 

  


" So what's your picture idea?" asks Ryou. Bakura smiles slightly as he sits down on the couch and a blue rose appears in his hand. 

  


" Well what do you think of reenacting the fire scene. . .changed a bit though?" asks Bakura. Ryou blinks and nods slightly. " I mean it would be in the 'Field of Roses' and instead of dressed in scorched cloths we'd be dressed in clean clothes. . .but I thought that me holding you in my arms would make a nice scene. . .specially against the background of red roses." Ryou smiles as he kisses his yami gently. 

  


" Love it. . .but how about we do two pictures. One reenacting the fire scene and then another one. . .both of us knelling in the roses dressed in black. . .with black roses over our left ears," says Ryou as he hugs his yami. 

  


" So do I. . .both of them," says Bakura as he kisses his hikari. " Not as much as I love you though." Ryou smiles as his eyes twinkle and he pins his yami to the bed. " Ryou. . .none of that." Ryou just smiles as he nuzzles his yami's neck. Bakura sighs and just gives in as Ryou licks his neck and then stops. 

" Yeah. . .it's in the middle of the day," says Ryou as he gets off of his yami. " Anyways. . .what happens if someone comes over. After waiting for ten seconds Marik is more likely to barge in then to wait patiently." Bakura nods and sighs and then flips his hikari over. " Hey no fair." 

  


" All fairs in love and war," whispers Bakura and Ryou purrs as Bakura licks his neck and traces the line on his shirt zipper. " I have to agree with you. . .don't want Marik walking in on us." Bakura sighs as he lets his hikari up as the smaller boy runs a hand down Bakura's back. " If you keep doing that I might not be able to contain myself." Ryou laughs as he continues to run a hand down his yami's back. " I'm warning you!" Ryou stops and walks in front of his yami and kisses him quickly. 

  


" Come on Bakura. . .got to go shopping," says Ryou. Bakura blinks as Ryou smiles and holds up two hundred dollar bills. " Dad sends me money once a week. . .I'm still in High School Bakura. One more year and I'll be out. . .I'm taking a special extra year class." Bakura nods as his hikari walks toward the door. " Have to get you some new clothes." 

  


" But Ryou. . .I can just wear your clothes," says Bakura. Ryou sighs and turns and looks at his yami. 

  


" We need to get you some clothes of your own," says Ryou and Bakura nods as they walk off to go shopping. 

  


So how did you like chapter three. Ryou sure does like to torture his yami. . .well now they're going shopping. R+R please. Now it's time for my muses to talk. 

  


B.C.- Well I think Shaina did okay on this chapter. ( Baku-chan not to be confused with Bakura. Baku-chan is my muse. . .he looks like Bakura-chan. . .but he is a muse.)

  


S.C.- Okay! This was awesome I can't wait for more. ( S.C. not to be confused with the author of this story Shaina Carney. S.C. stands for Shaina-Chan/Sane-Chan.) K.C.- I liked it, but if you want to read another story, by Shaina go read Kages of the Pharaoh-Noah, Seth, and Ka. ( My bishi you can't have him. He does whatever I say. . .well almost anything.) 


	4. Chappy 4

A Rose to Show My Love

Shaina- Okay here is chapter four for all of you fans*shakes head and points at muses* They won't stop bugging me! *shakes fist at Baku-chan who is starring at her fanart. Stands up and chases Baku-chan away from the fanart* Sorry bout that. . .he doesn't know how to keep his hands off of my stuff. * Baku-chan glares at his creator* Maybe I should banish him to the Shadow Realm. * Baku-chan runs and hides behind Ryou* Hey get away from my muse! *chases Baku-chan as Kanji appears and drags her off*

  


Kanji-*scratches head* Sorry about my creator. . .she's crazy. . . well Shaina doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh. . .but she does own me.*shakes head* And some of the other crazy people I have to deal with. Well read the story. . .while I try to stop Shaina from killing Baku-chan. *Kanji disappears in a cloud of purple smoke* 

  


Chapter 4- Shopping and Roses

" Oh come on Ryou. . .I don't want to go shopping," whines Bakura. Ryou laughs to himself as he continues walking toward the store. " I never liked shopping before and I don't like it now." 

  


" Bakura. . .tsk. . .tsk. . .whining to your hikari," says a voice from behind Bakura as shivers run up the white-haired ancient Tomb Robbers back. " I'd expect that from Noa. . .but from you? I'm ashamed." 

  


" Can it Marik," says Bakura as he moves closer to his hikari. " I don't care what you think." Marik laughs slightly as Malik appears from beside him. " What are you two doing here anyway?" 

  


" Bakura. . .Malik and Marik. . .out here. . .together. . .by themselves. Think about it," says Ryou as he smiles as he draws his coat collar up to cover the hickey on his neck. Bakura blinks and then it all clicks in his head. 

" You mean you two. . .are. . .are," says Bakura not even believing what he was thinking. Marik and Malik blush slightly as Bakura smiles and shrugs. " Good for you two. . .thought it'd never happen." 

  


" You're sure happy," says Marik. Bakura smiles as he drapes an arm over Ryou's shoulder which produces a light blush on the hikari's pale skin. " Any specific reason we should know about?" Bakura shrugs and just ignores the other yami. " OK. . .be that way." Marik turns to leave and then a smirk appears on his lips. " Is that a hickey Bakura?" Bakura turns a deep shade of red as he keeps looking straight ahead. " How did you get that?" Bakura growls as the Millennium Ring around Ryou's neck starts to spark dangerously. 

  


" Wow," whispers Malik and then notices the hickey on Ryou's neck and smiles slightly. 

" Come on Marik. . .lets let these two alone. Have a good time Ryou." Marik pouts as he turns and walks away following his hikari. 

  


" Saved by the hikari," says Bakura and sighs in relief. " Grief. . .it's none of their business." Ryou smiles as they walk into a clothes store. " Well. . .I guess shopping is better then getting bugged by Marik." Ryou nods as they walk towards the mens clothes department. 

  


" I hope these will fit you Bakura," says Ryou as he looks at the clothes. " You've lost thirty pounds at least since you left two years ago." Bakura nods and notices something over in the corner and starts to sneak off. " Where are you going?" Bakura turns around and looks at his hikari and sighs. 

  


" Over there. . .I'll be back in a little bit. Just pick something out for me," says Bakura. Ryou sighs and then smiles as he starts to grab clothes for his yami. " Well Bakura. . .just remember you brought this on yourself." 

  


With Bakura

  


" Hey Noa," whispers Bakura as he walks up behind the green haired boy. Noa looks up and blinks and nods slightly. 

" How are you Bakura?" asks Noa as he notices a mischievous glint in the white-haired yami's eyes. " You made up with Ryou I take it." Bakura nods as he looks at the jewelry place in the corner. " You planning on getting him something?" Bakura nods slightly and then pulls his pockets inside out. " I know. . .no money. . .here." Noa hands the yami a five hundred dollar bill. Bakura blinks and smiles. " Hey I'm loaded. . .Seto's the CEO of Kaiba Corps., Keora's the CEO of Angel Comp., and Cynara is the CEO of Kat. Corps." Bakura nods as he walks over to the jewelry place. 

  


" Hello sir. . .may I help you?" asks one of the ladies. Bakura nods as he looks at all the earrings in a box and then notices two black rose shaped earrings. " We give free ear piercing's when you buy earrings." Bakura smiles as he points to the two black rose earrings. " Which ear do you want me to put the hole in?" Bakura points to his right ear so he'll have it in the same ear as he hikari. " Ka. . .and what about the other earring?" Bakura smiles and looks at her. 

  


" Can you put it in a box. . .with that bracelet there? The one with the rose design," says Bakura. The lady smiles and nods slightly as she takes a silver bracelet out of the box and holds it up to him. 

  


" This one?" asks the lady. Bakura nods as she puts them both in a black and silver colored boy and hands it over to Bakura. " You want the piercing done now?" Bakura nods as he sits down in a chair as the lady gets ready with the piercing gun. " This might hurt a bit." Bakura nods slightly as she places the gun over his ear and pushes the button. Bakura winces slightly as the hole goes through. " Want me to put the earring in for you?" Bakura nods as the lady puts the earring in. He smiles and hands her the five hundred dollar bill. " Wow. . .that's a lot of money. 

You only owe me two hundred." 

  


" K. . .then I'll have that silver ring with the heart shaped almost white aquamarine set in it," says Bakura and smiles as the lady hands over the ring. Bakura nods as the lady puts the ring in a box and then hands him a one hundred dollar bill in change. " Thanks." The lady nods and then Bakura looks at her. " I didn't get your name." 

  


" It's Amethyst Varia," says the lady. " What's your name?" 

  


" I'm Bakura. . .Bakura Yami," says Bakura and smiles slightly as he walks off toward his hikari as he notices a black shirt next to him with a paragraph on it. " Roses are Red, Blood is too, Love is eternal, I love you." Bakura smiles as he grabs the shirt and walks toward Ryou. " I found something for you." Ryou blinks as he stares at the shirt and smiles slightly. 

  


" It's just like you to find something like that," says Ryou and smiles and nods. " Sure. . .I like it. . .I got some stuff for you." Bakura smiles and nods as he walks toward the check out line. 

  


" I'll meet you at home Ryou. . .don't worry I'm not going to leave you. I just have to finish up shopping," says Bakura. Ryou nods as he walks outside and toward his house. " I wonder if they've finished it yet?" Bakura smiles as he walks through the check out line and buys the shirt for his hikari. He walks outside and walks toward Marik and Malik's temporary home. He walks up and knocks on the door. He hears a mumbled come in from inside and walks in. 

  


" Nice timing Bakura," says Marik as he rolls his eyes as he walks out of the bedroom his shirt only partially buttoned. " I'll have to repay the favor." Bakura sighs and smiles sheepishly. 

  


" I didn't mean to. . .interrupt. . .I was just wondering if you'd finished Ryou's present yet?" asks Bakura. Marik sighs as Malik walks out of the room a sheet wrapped around his shoulders. 

" Malik. . .maybe you should go get dressed." Malik shrugs as he looks at Bakura. 

  


" It won't do much good. . .as soon as you leave. . .I'll take them off again," says Malik as he walks into the living and sits down on the couch. " So what happened between Ryou and you. . .hickey's don't just appear." Bakura nods as he sits down next to the hikari. 

  


" Well. . .lets just say. . .that it wasn't close to what you two were planning on doing before I interrupted," says Bakura. Malik rolls his eyes in exasperation and sighs. " We kissed! Is that so wrong!" Malik smiles as he shakes his head back and forth. " Ryou's got a hickey. . .courtesy of me. I got a hickey courtesy of Ryou." Marik smirks as he walks back into the room and tosses a black box to Bakura. 

" You know how many nights I slept on the couch because of you? The couch is hard Bakura. . .and if you weren't already with Ryou I'd take my frustration out on you," says Marik. Bakura blinks and then looks at Malik and licks his lips slightly. " I shouldn't have said that should I?" Bakura smirks as he walks toward the blond Tomb Robber. " Bakura. . .remember Ryou. . .he'll kill you if he finds out you cheated on him." 

  


" But. . .it looks like you were going to have a party before I came anyways," says Bakura and smiles and looks at Malik. " Isn't that right?" Malik blushes and moves over to stand next to his yami. " Fine. . .be that way. . .thanks for the ring." Bakura turns to leave and then looks at the two. " Have you seen it Malik?" Malik shakes his head as he walks up next to the white-haired yami. Bakura smiles and nods. " Then that makes two of us." Bakura pops open the lid and stares at the ring in the box. White gold glitters back at him, as a sapphire with diamonds circling it stares back at him. 

  


" Its very beautiful," says Malik and Bakura nods as he looks at the hikari. " Stop starring at me Bakura. . .it's not nice and it makes me feel uncomfortable." Bakura sighs and turns to leave with the ring. " Is that. . .what I think it is." Bakura nods slightly as he smiles. 

  


" What do you think it is?" asks Bakura his back still turned to the two. 

  


" An engagement ring," whispers Malik. Bakura nods slightly as the rose earring glimmers in his ear. " When did you get an earring?" 

  


" About ten minutes ago," says Bakura and disappears. Malik blinks as he notices a silver colored rose fall to the ground. 

  


" Marik. . .why did Bakura drop a silver rose?" asks Malik. Marik smiles as he picks the rose up and places it in Malik's hair. 

  


" It's an invitation. . .to 'Field of Roses'," says Marik. Malik blinks and smiles slightly. " In, other words. . .we're invited to the place where Bakura is going to propose to Ryou. He told me about this before he went to visit Ryou. . .he's wanted to marry his hikari for forever. It's under the cover of a surprise b-day party. . .and a photo shoot. . .so we have to be discrete." Malik nods slightly as a smirk graces his face. 

  


With Bakura

  


" Come on Yami open the darn door," mumbles Bakura as he stands in front of the door tapping his foot impatiently. " Yugi. . .Yami. . .someone in there open the door!" 

  


" Come in!" shouts someone from inside. Bakura sighs and walks inside and sighs as he notices the two starring at him rather irritated. " You know Bakura. . . normal people usually call before they come over." Bakura stares at the pissed off King of Games. " What do you want?" 

  


" Great. . .first Marik and Malik. . .now you two. . .I have horrible timing," says Bakura as he sits down on the floor his head in his hands. " I just came to invite you to the surprise party I'm planning for Ryou. . .and Yugi could you do a favor for us?" Yugi nods as he tightens his grip around the sheet around his shoulders. " Ryou and I were wondering if you'd take a couple special photos of us?" Yugi smiles and almost loses his hold on the sheet and blushes. " Thanks!" Bakura walks up to Yami and looks into the ancient Pharaoh's eyes. 

" I know Bakura. . .it's more then a party. . .don't worry I'll be there. . .but how exactly are we going to get there? I mean it is Ryou's special world that you made for him. . .," says Yami. Bakura smiles as he holds a silver rose out to Yami. " What is this?" 

  


" You're ticket. . .it's magical. . .it'll take you right there. . .but not before the date," says Bakura and smirks. " It's a sanctuary for Ryou and me. . .and I don't think we need intruders. I have to insist on that considering. . .some of the things we do there." Yugi blushes and Yami shakes his head. " Nothing like that. . .but would you give this rose to Noa when he comes by later. . .I have to get back to Ryou. . .I don't know how long I can be gone before he starts to freak out." With that Bakura disappears in a cloud of smoke and reappears before Ryou. The smaller boy launches himself at his yami. Bakura blinks as he catches Ryou in his arms. " What's wrong Ryou. . .I was only gone for like twenty minutes." 

  


" I was afraid that you'd leave," whispers Ryou as he holds onto his yami. " I don't want you to go. . .not ever." Bakura smiles as he smooths Ryou's hair under his injured hands. 

  


" Don't worry Ryou. . .I'm always here," whispers Bakura as he places his hand on Ryou's chest. " I'll always be in your heart Ryou. . .I'm not going to leave you." Ryou nods as Bakura lifts him up in his arms and carries him over to the couch. " I got something for you at the store." Suddenly Ryou notices the earring in Bakura's ear. 

" You got your ear pierced," whispers Ryou. Bakura smiles slightly as he leans closer to his hikari's ear. 

  


" You like it?" asks Bakura with a hint of a purr in his voice. Ryou shivers in pleasure and nods. " Good. . .I got you a matching one." Bakura is still close to Ryou's ear with that same semi-purr like voice. 

  


" Bakura. . .use that voice more often," whispers Ryou. Bakura laughs as he sits down with his hikari still in his arms. He crosses his legs Indian style and rests Ryou in his lap and then rests his head on his hikari's head. " Bakura. . .we need a camera." Bakura shakes his head as he takes the box out of his pocket and places it in his hikari's hands. " What is this?" Bakura smiles as Ryou opens the box and stares the two presents. 

  


" Want me to put the earring in?" asks Bakura still purring in Ryou's ear. Ryou nods as Bakura takes the earring and takes Ryou's other ying-yang earring out and replaces it with the rose. " There now we're really yami and hikari." Ryou smiles as he looks at the bracelet and turns his head and sighs. 

  


" Bakura. . .from this position I can't see you," says Ryou. Bakura smiles as he stands up picking Ryou up in the process and lays down on the couch with his hikari on his chest. 

  


" That better?" asks Bakura. Ryou nods and blushes slightly as Bakura kisses him on the lips. " That's good. We can't do anything tonight. . .Marik, Malik, Yugi, and Yami have it out for me." Ryou blinks and wonders what his yami did to make the other two yami/hikari couples angry. 

  


" What did you do now?" asks Ryou. Bakura sighs and looks at Ryou. 

  


" I should have called first. . .I went to see them. . .and they were sort of busy at the moment. . .if you get my drift," says Bakura. Ryou starts to laugh as an image of Malik wrapped in a sheet enters his mind. " What you're not mad?" Ryou shakes his head and smiles slightly. 

  


" I do that all the time. . .just to piss them off," purrs Ryou into Bakura's ear. 

  


" Ryou. . .you naughty. . .naughty hikari," purrs Bakura as he takes a deep breathe and kisses his hikari. Ryou yelps slightly in shock and then melts into the kiss. They both come away panting and Bakura smiles. 

  


" Well. . .I have the best teacher in the world," purrs Ryou and Bakura smiles as Ryou leans down and runs a hand down his yami's chest. 

  


" Ding. . .dong. . .ding. . .dong," goes the doorbell. Ryou and Bakura blink and then Ryou smiles slightly and looks at his yami.

  


" Who is it?" purrs Ryou to his yami. Bakura shrugs as he looks at the door. " So how should we look when they enter. 

  


" Angry," says Bakura and smiles as the doorbell keeps ringing. " Keep your pants on Marik!" Ryou starts to laugh hysterically and Bakura also joins in the laughter.

  


Outside

  


" Okay. . .what's taking them so long?" asks Yami. Marik sighs as he continues to ring the doorbell. 

  


" Come in!" shouts Ryou finally getting sick of the noise as he looks up from his position on Bakura's chest. " Do you four mind?" Yami, Marik, Malik, and Yugi turn pale as they look at the white-haired hikari laying atop his yami's chest. Bakura laughs as he see's their faces. 

  


" Maybe we should leave," says Malik as he starts to inch toward the door. " I forgot. . .this is Bakura and Ryou we're dealing with. . .and Bakura isn't the most friendly person." Bakura rolls his eyes and stands up as Ryou moves off his chest. 

  


" Hey at least we're both dressed," says Bakura and laughs slightly as he notices that Marik and Malik still aren't wearing their shirts. " Unlike a certian two blond Egyptians standing in this room." Marik and Malik smirk and then sigh and look at him. " We didn't do anything. . .so you four can leave. . .cause I don't think we're going to do anything." Ryou laughs slightly as he walks up behind Bakura and rests his head on his shoulder as everyone notices the rose bracelet wrapping up his arm. 

  


" Who gave you that?" asks Yugi as he notices the piece of jewelry. Ryou smiles as he puts one of his arms over Bakura's shoulders. 

  


" Bakura gave it to me," says Ryou and smiles slightly and walks back to the couch and lays down. " Now if you four would be so kind as to leave. . .my yami and I could get back to what we were doing." They all nod and disappear. Bakura smiles and turns around and looks at his hikari. " Come here Bakura." Bakura nods and walks toward his hikari. 

  


So how did you like it? A bit funny. . .but that's to be expected with me as the author. Well please review so I know if I should continue. One or two chapters a day. . .theses muses are going to kill me. 

  


S.C.- Good chapter. . .Shaina is still chasing Baku-chan so K.C. and me will be doing all the after story comments. 

  


K.C.- My favorite part was when. . .well I liked the whole thing personally. * Shaina is seen in the distance chasing B.C.*

  


B.C.- Well I'm still alive*turns and looks at his creator* how long that lasts. . .I'm unsure. *turns and runs away*

  


Shaina- Come back here Baku-chan! *holds a big stick over her head and chases him* 

  


K.C.- Well if he's still alive later tonight. . .we might write another chapter. . .if not well. . .who knows. 


	5. Chappy 5

A Rose to Show My Love

Kanji- Well obviously Baku-chan is still alive*laughs* though Shaina tied him to the roof. It's actually sort of funny. We thought Baku-chan was dangerous. . .note to self. . .don't make fourteen year old author(ess) mad.

  


Shaina-chan(not to be confused with Shaina)- Yeah. . .well if we can find someone to do the disclaimer we can begin. *looks around for another muse* Lets see. . .who else does Shaina keep around. *taps foot on the flour as a light bulb appears above her head* Got It! * Runs off and reappears dragging two other muses* These are Ashery-chan and Noa-chan.*points to green haired boy* Not to be confused with Noa Kaiba. 

  


Noa-chan- Shaina does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Noa, or Seto. . .but she does own us muses. *sighs* Kanji, Shaina/Sane-chan, Baku-chan, Ashery-chan, me, Naruko-chan. . .don't ask. Angel-chan and Fox-chan also belong to her wherever they went. Well lets start the story. 

  


Chapter 5- Red Love

" Bakura?" asks Ryou as he turns over on his side to look at his yami. 

  


" Hmm?" asks Bakura as he looks at his hikari. Ryou smiles and hugs his yami. " What was that for?" 

  


" For being my yami," whispers Ryou and smiles slightly. " In the beginning. . .I hated you. . .despised you. . .but it's not like that now." Bakura smiles as he pulls his hikari closer to him. " I love you Bakura. . .what is your last name?" Bakura smiles slightly as he runs a hand down Ryou's face.

  


" It's Yami. . .call me Bakura Yami," says Bakura. Ryou smiles slightly as he runs a hand down Bakura's chest. " I thought it fit. . .I'm darkness." Ryou smiles and kisses his yami slightly. 

  


" Yes. . .but still. . .you're my darkness," says Ryou and moves onto his yami's chest. " I like resting on your chest." Bakura smiles as he wraps his arms around his hikari. " Lets just hope you didn't make anyone else mad." Bakura blinks as he looks into his hikari's brown eyes. 

  


" Well. . .if I did. . .we just won't answer the door," says Bakura. Ryou laughs slightly as he closes the slight space between their lips. Bakura smiles against the kiss as Ryou deepens the kiss. Bakura breaks the kiss for air. " Ryou. . .you're such a good kisser." Ryou blushes as he rests his head in the croak of Bakura's neck. 

  


" Yeah. . .am I now?" asks Ryou as he looks into Bakura's eyes. " Thanks." Bakura smiles as he runs a hand down his hikari's back. " When are we going to get that picture taken?" Ryou feels Bakura tense under him and then relax. " Is something wrong?" Bakura shakes his head as his eyes glitter slightly. 

  


" Nothing. . .nothing as long as I'm with you," purrs Bakura as he kisses Ryou. Ryou smiles as his hair mixes with his yami's. " Ryou. . .will you forgive me?" Ryou blinks as he looks at his yami. Tears roll down Bakura's face as he looks at his hikari. " Will you forgive me for hurting you?" Ryou smiles slightly as he takes the two roses out of the vase. 

  


" Already have," whispers Ryou as suddenly the two roses multiply into four roses. " I gave up my hate a long time ago." Bakura smiles slightly as he touches a hand to Ryou's cheek. " Did you suffer any other injuries from the fire." Bakura turns his face away from his hikari and moves the smaller boy off his chest and nods slightly as he stands up. " What?" Bakura slowly removes his shirt and lets it fall to the floor. A long burn mark runs down Bakura's back from his right shoulder to the middle of his back. But what sticks out to Ryou is one mark on his left shoulder in the shape of a wing. Ryou walks up behind his yami and looks at the scars. 

  


" That's why you never see me without my shirt on," whispers Bakura as he looks at his hikari. " On my way to get you a rafter fell and my shirt caught on fire. . .I didn't even know it at the time. . .that is until I felt the fire burning my flesh. . .I just ripped the shirt off and continued on." Ryou nods slightly as he stands up and rests a hand on Bakura's left shoulder and looks at the angel mark. 

  


" How did you get this?" asks Ryou as he traces the mark. Bakura smiles slightly as he rests a hand on Ryou's. " Is it a burn?" Bakura shakes his head slightly as he guides Ryou over to the bed. 

  


" It's something I got. . .way back in ancient Egypt. . .it's imbedded. . .a piece of metal in my shoulder. . .under the skin. My. . .dad put it there," says Bakura as he tightens his grip on Ryou's hand. " It hurt like hell. . .we didn't have pain killers back then. . .he just opened me up. . .stuck the metal in there and closed the wound." Ryou gasps as he traces the design and Bakura smiles slightly. " You like it?" Ryou nods slightly as he continues to trace the human inflicted injury. " Maybe that's where I got my lust for pain." Ryou shakes his head as he hugs his yami as he removes his own shirt. One small scar mars Ryou's otherwise flawless chest. 

  


" How did you get that?" asks Bakura. Ryou winces the memory and sighs as he touches the wound. " Who did that to you?"

  


" A couple of bullies. . .a long time ago," whispers Ryou and shakes his head. " It doesn't matter anymore," says Ryou as he touches the wound again. " It's all in the past." Bakura nods slightly as he looks at his hikari. 

" A scar doesn't mar your real beauty Ryou. The beauty of your heart," whispers Bakura. Ryou smiles as he looks at his yami. 

  


" Yeah. . .well all those burns will never mar you one bit," whispers Ryou as he leans back onto the bed. " We better get some sleep. . .tomorrow I was thinking of going to the beach." Bakura smiles and nods slightly as he looks at his hikari. 

  


" Sure thing Ryou," whispers Bakura as they drift off to sleep. " Of course we'll spend a little time in 'Field of Roses' first." 

  


" You read my thoughts Bakura," says Ryou as they appear in the field. " Doesn't it ever get dark here?" 

  


" Do you want it to be dark?" asks Bakura. Ryou nods and suddenly the lights go off. 

" That was simple." 

  


" Bakura how did this place appear. . .and how are we here? Are we just here in spirit or are our bodies here also?" asks Ryou. Bakura smiles and looks at his hikari. 

  


" It's a dream world Ryou. . .but at the same time it can be real. The first time I brought you here it was real. Right now we're both asleep so it's a dream world. . .but we can do the same thing in our dreams as we can in real life," says Bakura. Ryou nods and suddenly a building appears in the field. " See you're getting the hang of this." Ryou smiles as they walk toward the house. " Ryou. . .what would you say if I asked you to marry me." Ryou turned around and looked at his yami. 

  


" Let me think on that one Bakura. . .let me think long and hard," says Ryou as they continue toward the building. 

  


" Take all the time you want," says Bakura and Ryou nods as they walk into the house. 

" I was just wondering." Ryou smiles as he walks over to the bed and nods slightly as a fire starts in the fire place. 

  


" We better get some sleep," whispers Ryou and Bakura nods as they jump into bed and their spirits return to their bodies. " Sleep well. . .my yami." 

  


" I will Ryou. . .I will," whispers Bakura as he nods off to sleep. " As long as you're at my side." 

  


Next Morning

  


" Come on Bakura," says Ryou as he jumps off of the bed and pulls his shirt on over his head. Bakura blinks and yawns as he looks around. 

  


" Ryou. . .it's early," mumbles Bakura as he rubs his eyes. " I want to go back to sleep." Ryou sighs in exasperation and walks over and grabs his yami's hand. " Okay. . .I'm coming." Ryou smiles as he runs toward the bathroom. " It'd take less time if we both went in there at once." Ryou blushes as he turns around and looks at his yami. 

  


" No. . .it'd take more time," says Ryou and then Bakura blushes. " I know you Bakura. . .but then again. . .I'm in no real hurry." Bakura blinks and follows his hikari to the bathroom. " I can't think of a time when you were around that I didn't lock the bathroom door." Bakura nods sadly as he looks at his hikari's reflection in the mirror. 

" Maybe. . .I should wait outside," whispers Bakura. Ryou smiles as he walks up and rests his head on his yami's chest and mumbles something. " I didn't hear you." 

  


" It's okay Bakura. . .I trust you," whispers Ryou as he pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it on the floor. Bakura blinks as Ryou turns the shower water on. " Bakura. . .I. . .I love you." Bakura smiles as he walks over to his hikari and wraps his arms around the smaller boy. 

  


" Are you scared Ryou?" asks Bakura. Ryou looks up into his yami's eyes and Bakura smiles slightly. " Don't be. . .I'm scared too." Ryou blinks as Bakura lets his hand rove down Ryou's back. " This is a first for me." Ryou blinks as he looks at the yami and suddenly all of their clothes disappear. They both look down at their feet and blush slightly. " So we going to take that shower or not?" Ryou looks up at his yami and smirks slightly. 

  


" Yeah. . .you're blushing Bakura. . .what's wrong?" purrs Ryou as he runs a hand down his yami's chest stopping just above the taller boys belly button. " Embarrassed?" Bakura stops Ryou's hand with his own and notices the burn mark on the outside of Ryou's right leg. Bakura smiles slightly and his hands starts to glow a brilliant shade of red. " What are you doing?" A hint of alarm enters Ryou voice as he feels a tingling in his leg. 

  


" That burn mark isn't pretty. . .now it is," purrs Bakura as he picks Ryou up and walks into the shower. " Just like you my hikari." Ryou blushes as Bakura runs a hand through his now wet hair. " You're right Ryou. . .this is going to take longer then normal." Ryou smiles and kisses his yami as he notices the burn on his leg has changed. " Now my hikari. . .you have an eternal rose with you forever." Ryou smiles as he feels the warm water running down his body. 

  


" After this shower I'm going to need a cold one," whispers Ryou. Bakura smiles as he looks at his hikari from waist up and blushes slightly as Ryou smiles. " What embarrassed? You're beautiful Bakura. . .very beautiful." Bakura smiles as he sets Ryou on his feet and suddenly hears the doorbell downstairs. 

  


" Darn doorbell," hisses Bakura and ignores it. " Ryou. . .you take your shower. . .I'll go answer the doorbell. . .before Marik breaks the door in." Ryou nods and kisses his yami on the lips as the taller boy walks out of the bathroom and grabs a black sheet and wraps it around himself. " Come in you crazy blond headed Tomb Robber!" Marik smiles as he walks in a notices Bakura standing there dressed in nothing but a sheet. 

  


" Did I interrupt something?" asks Marik. Bakura rolls his eyes and nods slightly. " What?" 

  


" Shower," growls Bakura simply as he stalks toward the blond haired yami before him. 

" A very enjoyable shower I might add." Marik smirks as he gets the idea and nods. 

  


" Payback. . .Ryou interrupted me last week. . .when I was having a shower," says Marik. Bakura sighs as he glares at Marik. 

  


" Yeah. . .and after that you needed a cold one," says Ryou as he appears behind Bakura his hair dripping water everywhere. " If I remember correctly." Marik blushes as the white-haired hikari smiles as his white sheet falls around him. " Bakura. . .I'm done. . .ready to go to the beach?" Marik's eyes go wide as Bakura nods as the two walk upstairs. 

" Fine. . .I'll let myself out," says Marik and turns to leave. He hears some muttered words from the two and walks outside. 

  


" One of them is going to get pissed eventually and try and strangle you," says a voice behind him. Marik blinks and turns around and he looks into Seto's eyes. Marik shrugs at the CEO as Noa appears next to him. 

  


" Hey at least they haven't interrupted you," says Marik. Noa laughs slightly as he looks at the blond-haired Tomb Robber. 

  


" Yeah. . .Ryou did once. . .and only once," says Noa and laughs. " He learned not to make Seto or me mad." Marik sighs and disappears. " Lets leave those two alone." Seto nods as the two disappear. 

  


Shaina-chan- Well. . .I guess that was a good chapter. *points to Baku-chan who is tied to a pole now* Yeah. . .he's still alive. 

  


Kanji-chan- Yeah. . .but now Shaina is mad. . .at everyone.*sighs as he points to angry fourteen year old author/yami/crazy person in the corner* She's mad at Toonami, she's mad at us, she's mad at everyone. *sighs* 

  


Mari-chan- Yeah. . .she's in her corner plotting revenge. . .for some unknown wrong that we did.*sighs* 

  


Mei-chan( another muse. . .she is officially my hyper muse*sighs* at the bottom I'll tell you what each muse is for.)- Shaina will be fine soon. . .one more chapter before school starts. . .that's what she keeps mumbling. 

  


Shaina- Got it!*holds up a big sword* I'm going to go take my anger out on Gozaburo-baka! *everyone sweat-drops* 

  


Mei-chan- Yeah!*grabs her weapon. . .a giant flaming sword* Love that idea! * Shaina-chan, Baku-chan, and Mari-chan sweat-drop as Kanji smiles as Noa-chan appears and runs off after them.* 

  


Mei-chan- Hyper Muse

  


Shaina-chan- Sensible. . .yet slightly crazy Muse/ Queen of the Muses

  


Baku-chan/Mari-chan- Evil Muses

  


Kanji-chan- Love Muse/ King of the Muses

  


Ashery-chan- Crazy Muse

  



	6. Chappy 6

A Rose to Show My Love

Shaina- Well I think I've found my calling.*laughs* People really seem to like this and they also seem to have liked Blood Wings . . . thank you all for reviewing. I have tied all, but one muse up in the closet. Her name is Neriko-chan . . . she's an angel muse . . . she's really cool. 

  


Neriko-chan- Yea, I'm cool . . . I'm the muse of all of Shaina's semi-normal stories . . . she dragged me into this so she wouldn't have to listen to Baku-chan, Mei-chan, Shaina-chan, and all the others whine. So I'll be doing the disclaimer . . . Shaina does not own Yu-Gi-Oh . . . or any of the characters other then Aaro and Mariku used in this story. 

  


Shaina- Yeah . . . I'm so sad . . . wish I owned Ryou-chan.*shrugs* Well at least I have my muses . . . lets start the story!

  


Chapter 6- A Beach of Roses 

" Bakura?" asks Ryou as he sits next to his yami in the car. 

  


" Huh?" asks Bakura as he drives the car. Ryou smiles as he rests his head on his yami's shoulder. 

" Love you," says Ryou and Bakura smiles as he rests a hand on his hikari's shoulder. 

  


" Love you too," says Bakura as he keeps his eyes on the road. " Sorry . . . I have to keep my eyes on the road." Ryou smiles as he inches closer to his yami and smiles. " Really Ryou . . . unless you want me to drive off the road." Ryou just smirks and keeps his head on his yami's shoulder. 

" Fine." Bakura rolls his eyes as he notices a sign and turns off. 

  


" Bakura . . . where are we going?" asks Ryou. Bakura smiles as he looks at his hikari. 

" Somewhere special?" Bakura nods as they stop on a cliff and Ryou looks out over the ocean. 

" It's beautiful . . . so beautiful." Bakura smiles as he opens his door and steps out. 

  


" This is a very special place Ryou . . . it's where I first decided to leave . . . and the spot where I decided to come back," whispers Bakura as his hair blows in the wind. " It's sort of I guess the cliff that overlooks the Beach of Roses." Ryou blinks as he walks up beside his yami and looks down over the cliff and notices that there are only two or three groups of people on the beach. 

  


" There aren't very many people here," whispers Ryou. Bakura nods as he looks at his hikari. " It's like it's a sanctuary." Bakura smiles as he turns around and kisses his hikari. Ryou gasps and then melts into the kiss. They both smile as they break the kiss for air. 

  


" That's exactly what it is," says Bakura as he walks toward the back of the car and takes out some stuff. " Come on Ryou . . . you don't get enough sun." Ryou blushes as he follows his yami to the edge of the cliff. 

  


" Bakura . . . what are you doing?" asks Ryou. Bakura smiles and suddenly he jumps off the cliff. " Bakura!" Ryou looks over the cliff and see's his yami floating ten feet bellow him. 

" BAKURA YAMI GET UP HERE THIS MINUTE!" Bakura blinks as he floats back up to his hikari. " YOU PRACTICALLY SCARED ME TO DEATH!" Bakura looks at his enraged hikari and smiles slightly. 

" Ryou . . . remember Keora . . . has special powers? Well . . . she's a hikari . . . see what powers you might have," says Bakura as he wraps his arms around his hikari. " Have a little faith in yourself Ryou . . . you're not as weak as people think." Suddenly Bakura floats up into the air and smiles. " Come on Ryou . . . I love you . . . believe in those words." Ryou nods and suddenly starts to float. 

  


" What is happening?" asks Ryou as he see's the ground below him. 

  


" Take my hand Ryou," says Bakura as he holds his hand out to his hikari. Ryou nods and the two float down to the ground. The other people look up and Ryou notices Noa's green haired head among the people. 

  


" Hiya Ryou," says Noa absently as he turns back to look at his boyfriend next to him. Ryou smiles absently and then notices Malik sitting cross-legged in the sand. 

  


" Hiya Malik!" shouts Ryou. The blond-haired hikari looks up and smiles slightly. " Hey . . . where's Marik?" Malik laughs slightly and points to a blond haired head sticking out of the ground. " You buried him?"

  


" Yeah . . . we did . . . he fell asleep," says Yugi as he appears behind Ryou. " It was cool seeing you and Bakura fly down here." Ryou smiles as the smaller hikari shakes his head. " Hey Ryou . . . we're on the beach . . . why are you still in pants and a T-shirt?" Ryou blinks and then blushes and suddenly his outfit transforms into swim trunks. Ryou turns and looks at his yami who is also in swim trunks. 

  


" Bakura . . . come here," says Ryou. Bakura smiles as he walks toward his hikari. Ryou smiles and kisses his yami on the lips. " If I get too much sun, I'll look like Malik . . . that wouldn't be good." Bakura smiles and a beach umbrella appears. " That's better." Bakura smiles as the two lay down on the blanket. 

  


" HEY!" shouts a voice. Ryou blinks as he turns his head and looks at Marik who is trying to get out of the sand. 

  


" Marik . . . stay in the sand for one more second!" shouts Malik. Marik sighs and calms down as Yugi appears with the camera. " Okay now where'd a put that fake blood?" Ryou and Bakura blink as they watch the two hikari's. Malik puts some fake blood on Marik's face and hair. 

" Now act dead." 

  


" WHAT!" exclaims Marik. Malik looks at his yami and knells down and kisses him. " Fine." Marik's head slumps over and Malik moves out of the way as Yugi snaps the picture.

" You're in for it tonight." Ryou and Bakura hear laughter from next to them and see Seto and Noa . . . laughing their heads off. 

  


" Is that a bad thing?" asks Noa. Marik and Malik glare at the green-haired teen. " I'm just saying . . . it can't be that bad." Marik and Malik blush and Noa smiles and is about to say something else, but Seto captures his lips in a kiss. " SETO!" Seto blinks as he stands up and runs away from his green-haired lover. " SETO KAIBA GET BACK HERE!" 

  


" Not on your life Noa!" shouts Seto as he keeps running. Yami looks up from his position half buried in the sand. 

  


" Uh . . . what did I miss?" asks Yami as he looks around. " Yugi . . . did you bury me in the sand again?" Yugi smiles as he appears next to his yami. 

  


" Yeah . . . I like you this way," purrs Yugi and Yami smiles as his hikari leans down and kisses him. 

  


" Get a room you two!" shouts Seto as he runs past them. 

  


" Get your own!" shouts the two back to him. 

  


" I'm too busy right now . . . my boyfriend is chasing me around," says Seto as he keeps running. Ryou and Bakura start laughing as they hear muttered Egyptian curses from the other two yami/hikari couples. 

  


" SETO! I'LL GET YOU!" shouts Noa. Seto stops and turns around and catches the smaller boy and kisses him. Noa stops in a split second and melts into the kiss. 

  


" Now . . . get a room," says Bakura as Seto breaks the kiss to glare at the yami. Noa also glares at the yami and Bakura shrugs as he turns back to look at his hikari. " Ryou . . . I have one more present for you . . . but it's going to have to wait . . . for a little while . . . if that's all right with you." Ryou nods as Bakura smiles and kisses his hikari. Ryou pushes his tongue into his yami's mouth as Bakura deepens the kiss by pulling his hikari to him. A snicker from next to them breaks off the kiss. 

  


" Now who needs a room?" asks Seto and Noa. Bakura and Ryou glare at the two Kaiba's and then Ryou looks at Noa and smiles slightly. The green-haired teen blinks and Ryou looks at him again. 

  


" Noa . . . you're sort of cute . . . for an annoying green-haired post-ghost," says Ryou. Noa glares at the white-haired teen before him. Seto growls and Ryou just smiles and turns back to Bakura who is smirking. 

  


" Ryou . . . just be quiet," whispers Noa as he turns to leave. He hears something mumbled from Ryou. " What was that?"

" You're lucky . . . that you can actually look at yourself in the mirror and not see scars on your body," whispers Ryou. Noa blinks and then Ryou looks up at him and smiles slightly. " I forgot . . . sorry . . . you too have scars . . . both of you . . . emotion, physical, and mental." Ryou stands up and his pants and shirt reappear. " Come on Bakura . . . I need to go home." Bakura blinks as he walks up behind his hikari and wraps his arms around the smaller boy's waist. 

  


" Nothing doing Ryou . . . ," says Bakura and trails off as he turns the smaller boy around and kisses him. " I'm not letting you out of my sight Ryou." Ryou blinks as he returns the kiss. 

" I'll be seeing you guys." With that Bakura and Ryou reappear at home. 

  


" Bakura . . . thank you," whispers Ryou. Bakura smiles as Ryou walks toward the shower. 

  


" No problem . . . what are you doing now?" asks Bakura. Ryou smiles as he turns around.

  


" Join me?" asks Ryou. Bakura smiles as suddenly their clothes disappear. 

  


" Every time," whispers Bakura as he picks his hikari up and carries him into the shower. The warm water runs over their bodies as Bakura sets his hikari on his feet. " I love you Ryou." Ryou smiles as he purrs and pins his yami to the shower wall. 

  


" Do you now?" asks Ryou as he fingers roam down Bakura's back. Bakura blinks and suddenly turns the tables on his hikari. 

  


" Yes Ryou I do," says Bakura as he pins his hikari to the wall. He brushes his lips against his hikari's as Ryou holds onto his hikari. " I'll never let go Ryou . . . never." Ryou nods and then rests his head against his yami's chest. Bakura runs a hand over his hikari's wet head. 

" What's wrong Ryou." 

  


" Seto and Noa . . . I just remembered something about them," whispers Ryou against his yami's chest. 

" What is it Ryou?" asks Bakura. Ryou looks up into his yami's eyes and smiles sadly. 

  


" Those two . . . were rapped when they were really little," whispers Ryou and smiles sadly. 

" By their father . . . Seto's adopted father and Noa's real father." Bakura nods slightly as he wraps his arms around his hikari back and pulls his closer. " Not so close Bakura." Bakura blushes as he feels them rub against each other. Bakura nods as Ryou steps back a bit and leans against his yami. " The doorbell is going to ring in five . . . four . . . three . . . two . . . one." The doorbell rings and Bakura growls and just shrugs and ignores the bell. Ryou smiles as he hears the door get broken down. 

  


" I'm going to lock the bathroom door . . . if he has any sanity what so ever he'll leave us alone," says Bakura as he grabs his black sheet off its hook and wraps it around himself and locks the door. He leans against the door and hears Marik's footsteps. " You know Marik . . . I could get you arrested for breaking and entering." Bakura hears Marik's footsteps turn around and run out of the house. " That's better." Ryou smiles as Bakura walks back and drops the sheet in the process and walks back into the shower. 

  


" I'm tired Bakura," whispers Ryou. Bakura nods and picks Ryou up. He grabs his sheet as he carefully bends down and wraps it around the two of them. " Why do you always use a sheet and let yourself air dry?" Bakura smiles as he sets Ryou on the bed. 

  


" Cause Ryou . . . if I use a hair-dryer my hair will puff up and using a towel irritates my burns," says Bakura quietly. " They're still very tender." Ryou nods as his clothes reappear on him. 

  


" This is a useful power," says Ryou as Bakura keeps walking around with the sheet still draped over his shoulders. " Bakura aren't you going to get dressed?" Bakura nods as a pair of pants appear on his legs. " Come to bed Bakura." Bakura sighs as he walks over to the bed and crawls in next to Ryou. " Something wrong?"

  


" No. . . . just thinking," says Bakura as he pulls Ryou close to him. " Now sleep Ryou . . . it has been a long day . . . just sleep." Ryou nods as he drifts off next to his yami. " No field tonight . . . we both need our sleep." 

  


Shaina -So how did you like that chapter? Last chapter most likely until next week . . . school starts . . . going to make it harder to update. R+R and constructive criticism is welcome.

  


Neriko-chan- Yeah . . . but I will use flames to toast the marshmallows or the flamers. 

  


Shaina- Neriko-chan! *stands up and starts to chase the white-haired angel muse around*

  


Neriko- Shaina act your age!

  


Shaina- I am! How bout you act your age. 

  


Neriko- GOT TO GO!


	7. Chappy 7

A Rose to Show My Love

Shaina- Sorry for the wait!*sighs* At my moms for the weekend *no computer* so I couldn't write more. I start High School tomorrow*laughs* which may and may not be fun. . .well lets see if we can get another chapter going. 

  


Shaina-chan- To bad muses can't write. . .and to bad Shaina adopted another muse*laughs*. She sort of decided that as long as she had a Baku-chan that she needed a Marik-chan.*points to muse hanging from ceiling* You can all see what happened. 

  


Marik-chan- Shaina does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, any of the characters from the show, or her crazy obsessive ideas. All Shaina owns is a few manga's, an original story of her own, and a few other things.

  


Shaina- And lets get on with the show!

  


Chapter 7- A Rose to Show My Love *blinks* 

" Ryou?" asks Bakura as he hugs his hikari to his chest. 

  


" Hmm?" asks Ryou as he opens his eyes. 

  


" I love you," purrs Bakura into Ryou's ear. Ryou smiles as he rolls over and looks into his yami's deep crimson eyes. " You're so beautiful." Ryou blushes in the dark as a pinprick of light centers on his face. 

  


" So are you. . .Bakura," whispers Ryou as he runs a hand down his yami's bare chest. " Love is eternal. . .that's what Marik told me once." Bakura smiles as he pulls his hikari to his chest. The lighter of the two smiles as he rests his head on his yami's chest.

  


" Let go of the past and reach for the future. You can't change your past. . .but you can make a better future," whispers Bakura as he feels his hikari's heartbeat against his chest. " First told to me by a certain porcupine headed Pharaoh five thousand years ago." Ryou looks up at Bakura and smiles slightly. 

  


" Let your feet be guided by angel wings, let the shadows stay where they belong, let your blood flow like a river to the ones you love, and live for another," whispers Ryou against his yami's chest. " And never give up. . .if you love someone." Bakura smiles as he hugs his hikari even closer.

  


" Who told you that?" asks Bakura as he looks into his hikari's eyes. Ryou smiles as he traces a thin scar on Bakura's chest. 

  


" How did you get this?" asks Ryou changing the subject. Bakura smiles as he places a hand on Ryou's. 

  


" That. . .from one of my attempts at suicide," says Bakura as he turns away as he notices the tears in Ryou's eyes at the statement. " Not because of you Ryou. . .it was a long. . .long time ago. . .because I lost my little brother. . .he was the holder of a very magical and powerful item. Known only as the 'Orb of Anubis'. . .of course I always called it. . .'The Big Shiny Orb Thing.'"

  


" I bet you miss him a lot," whispers Ryou. Bakura smiles slightly as his eyes soften in the magical light that is surrounding them. " I mean. . .he was your brother. . .you have to miss him." Bakura leans down so his lips are just inches from Ryou's. " You do miss him. . .don't you." Bakura shakes his head slightly as then brushes his lips against Ryou. " But. . .he was your brother. . .how could you not miss him?" A note of anger or remorse enters Ryou's voice as it raises slightly. Bakura smiles as two blood red tears roll down his cheeks as something starts to shine in the room. 

  


" Because Ryou. . .you're a prince," whispers Bakura as the tears splash onto Ryou's face. 

" And I'm a King. . .don't you get it?" Ryou nods slightly as Bakura tightens his grip on him.

" Never leave me again. . .please Ryou. . .I'll never leave you alone again. . .never." Ryou nods as he loosens Bakura's grip. 

  


" Of course Bakura. . .I'll never leave you again," whispers Ryou as he brushes the tears out of Bakura's eyes. " So I'm the reincarnation of your brother. What. . .what was his name?" Bakura smiles as he brushes tears out of his hikari's eyes. 

  


" You really want to know?" asks Bakura as he looks up into his hikari's eyes. Ryou nods and smiles slightly as Bakura brushes Ryou's hair out of his eyes. " Ryo. . .my little brothers name was Ryo." Ryou blinks as he hears the name whispered from Bakura's mouth. " It's almost the same as yours. . .just a different spelling. 

" Ryo. . .Ryou. . .so Bakura. . .is this just some strange coincidence or did you have something to do with naming me?" asks Ryou. Bakura smiles as he stands up and a blue rose appears in his hands. 

  


" Well. . .God had a plan for you when you were named Ryou. He had a plan for Seto when he was named Seto. . .and for all of us. Though. . .Marik. . .I wonder about sometimes," says Bakura as he twirls the rose. " Yugi says that he can do the picture shoot in a week. . .is that okay with you?" 

  


" It's fine. . .now come back to bed," says Ryou. Bakura nods slightly as he falls back onto the bed. Ryou smiles as he looks down into his yami's eyes. " You have the most beautiful eyes." 

  


" I do now?" asks Bakura as he looks up into his hikari's eyes. " You telling the truth Ryou?" Ryou smiles as he kisses his yami and Bakura smirks. " Yeah. . .telling the truth." 

  


" I love you Bakura," whispers Ryou. Bakura smiles as he pulls his hikari down onto his chest. 

  


" Go to sleep Ryou," whispers Bakura as Ryou drifts off to sleep on his chest. Bakura smiles as he holds his hikari. " Dream of angels, dream of light, dream of a rose in the sunlight. . . And I'll be there watching without a care. I'll watch you as you run as you have fun. . . all cry when you hurt, I'll laugh when you have fun. And we'll play together in the sun." 

  


" You have a beautiful voice Bakura," whispers Ryou as he looks down at his yami. " I never knew you could sing." Bakura nods as a slight blush graces his face. 

  


" It's one I heard at Noa's. . .house," says Bakura as he looks at Ryou. " Of course. . .I don't think Seto and him appreciated me at the time." 

  


" Do you always walk in on people?" asks Ryou. Bakura shakes his head as he kisses his hikari. 

  


" The only people I've walked in on were Marik and Malik. . .they were how should I put this. . .I'll use Marik's exact words. " Bakura. . .I'd kill you. . .but then I'd always sleep on the couch," says Bakura. Ryou laughs as he traces the scars on Bakura's back. " Ryou. . .that tickles." Ryou blinks and smiles as he removes his hands from Bakura's back. " Hey. . .I just thought of something. . .this isn't fair. . .you have your shirt on and I don't." Ryou blinks as Bakura starts to unbutton his shirt. 

  


" Leave it on," growls Ryou and removes Bakura's hands from his shirt. " LEAVE IT ON!" A look of fear flashes through Ryou's eyes and suddenly Bakura nods and stands up. 

  


" Tell me Ryou. . .the truth about the boys that beat you up," whispers Bakura. Ryou tenses up as Bakura turns to look at him. " Ryou. . .they didn't. . .please tell me. . .that they didn't." Ryou starts to shake as Bakura flashes over so he's next to his hikari on the bed. He takes the smaller boy and wraps him up in his arms. " Look into your future. . .look into my face. . .forget the past. . .or yesterday. . .all that matters is the present. . .you can't change the past. . .but you can change yourself. What's done is done. . .what's happened has happened. . .just look into my eyes. . .and please don't cry." Ryou looks into Bakura's eyes and a look of shook passes his eyes. 

  


" Bakura. . .I remember now. . .the day of the fire. . .you said you were going somewhere to get something. . .what. . .what was it?" asks Ryou. Bakura looks at Ryou and smiles slightly. " I get it. . .I tell you what they did to me and you'll tell me what the item was." Bakura nods as Ryou's eyes again get a faded look in them. " It was when I was fourteen. . .before I knew about you. . .I never told anyone about it. . .no one at all. . .I didn't even live in Japan then. . .I was in Britain. . .but they came and yes. . .raped me." Bakura's fists tighten in anger as he then calms down. 

  


" I went to get a present for you Ryou. . .but I never did. . .got side-tracked at the arcade with Marik and Aaro. . .then I headed home and saw the fire. . .," says Bakura and trails off. 

" And the rest is history." 

  


" What were you going to get?" asks Ryou. Bakura smiles and suddenly something pounces on the bed. " What is it?" Bakura smiles as 'it' clumsily walks over to them as another thump tells of another 'it'. 

  


" Aurora and Anubis. . .how do you like them?" asks Bakura as the two puppies look up at them. " They're collie puppies. . .the little white and black is Aurora and the black with the white diamond and left paw is Anubis. Ryou smiles as Aurora licks his hand. Anubis looks at Bakura and cock's his head to the side. " I think Aurora likes you." Ryou smiles as he pets the puppies. 

  


" How did you get them?" asks Ryou. Bakura smiles as Anubis walks away and curls up on the corner of the bed. 

" They're Dream and Rebirths kids. . .there's another puppy somewhere. . .named Knight. I hid them in the study. . .somehow they got out," says Bakura. Ryou smiles as a pair of brown eyes shine in the dark in the doorway as a smaller white puppy stands next to him. " Oh. . .that's Rose. . .I hope you don't mind sharing the house with five dogs. . .well actually we can make the house a lot bigger." Ryou blinks as the small white puppy named Rose jumps up onto the bed. 

  


" She's not a collie. . .is she?" asks Ryou. Bakura shakes his head as Rose crawls over to Ryou and licks his hand. Aurora moves over as Rose curls up in Ryou's lap. 

  


" Saluki. . .remember Yama has two of them. . .Isis and Pharaoh," says Bakura and Ryou nods and then blinks as suddenly the house transforms around them. 

  


" What are you doing?" asks Ryou. Bakura smiles as the room settles down. 

  


" You know the third of the Kaiba Mansions. . .the one that caught fire? The one they've been working on?" asks Bakura. Ryou nods and Bakura smiles as the lights turn on in the room. 

A room with blue carpet meets their eyes as it sprawls out. 

  


" Seto gave us his mansion!" exclaims Ryou. Bakura shakes his head and laughs slightly. 

  


" Not exactly. . .this mansion doesn't belong to Seto. . .it's Noa's," says Bakura and Ryou blinks as he notices all the colors in the room. " See. . .Noa's old room." Ryou nods as he notices shouts from down the hall. " Great. . .Noa forgot to lock the gates. . .stupid crazy house destroying brats." Bakura gets up to walk downstairs and Ryou sighs. 

  


" Bakura put your shirt on," whispers Ryou. Bakura nods and grabs his shirt from the floor. " Did everything come with us?" Bakura nods slightly as Knight looks at them. " He's like you Bakura. Bakura nods as he walks downstairs. Seconds later shouts and curses in English, Egyptian, Arabic, and Japanese echo thru the air. Ryou blinks as Bakura appears in the doorway as the sound of feet follow him as he closes and locks the door. " Uh. . .do I dare ask?" 

  


" Keora. . .I scared her half to death. . .not to mention she was just about to leave," says Bakura as he hears the voice of the sixteen year old through the door. 

  


" Keora knows Arabic?" asks Ryou and Bakura shakes his head. " Then who?"

  


" Bakura and Ryou. . .I'm leaving now," says Keora as they hear her footsteps disappear. 

  


" Oh. . .well. . .Yama. . .I pissed her off cause I ran into her," says Bakura and shakes his head as he turns his left cheek to Ryou and Ryou notices the imprint of a hand on his face. " I should have known better. . .forgot she took Arabic. . .she's multilingual. . .Japanese, English, Arabic, Egyptian, and then her own gibberish." Bakura sighs and shakes his head. " Yeah. . .and Maku was there. . .even if I did father a child in the past. . .he's nothing like me. . .and then there's Ali. . .Yama's daughter by Yami. It took a lot of explaining to Yugi about Ali. . .Ali and Yugi are like brother and sister. . .and then Mokuba and Maku are very close. I wonder if Yama's with anyone now?" Ryou nods slightly as he stands up and walks over to his yami. 

  


" Well Tristan ended up with Serenity and Joey ended up with Mai. . .Keora ended up with Duke. . .Cynara's with ESP Roba. . .and Yama is with an unknown named Zetzu. . .he has silver hair," says Ryou. Bakura blinks as he tries to place Zetzu in his mind. He blinks again and suddenly a look of shock passes over his face. 

  


" Zetzu. . .was Yami's twin in the past life. . .are you saying that he's back?" asks Bakura. Ryou shakes his head as he wraps his arms loosely around Bakura's neck. 

  


" Na. . .it's a different Zetzu. . .not the one I killed," says a voice from the shadows. Bakura turns to face the form of a dark brown haired girl. 

  


" Shaina. . .how long has it been?" asks Bakura. The girl shrugs as her eyes watch them. 

" So who're you with now?" Shaina smiles as one of her many pieces of hair falls into her eyes. 

  


" I'm with Kage," says Shaina and disappears. Bakura shrugs as he walks towards the bed. 

  


" Come on Ryou. . .lets go back to sleep," says Bakura. Ryou laughs as he crawls into bed and falls asleep curled up against Bakura as the puppies sleep at the end of the bed.

  


So how did you like it? I know a lame title. . .but I'm running out of title ideas. R+R and I'll put more chapters out soon.

  


Shaina-chan- Ya! I'm in the story!

  


Shaina- Yeah. . .well I thought it only fair.

  


Marik-chan- How about you let me down. 

  


Shaina- How about. . .not? 

  


Baku-chan- Oh come on he didn't know he couldn't steal the cookies. * rolls eyes*

  
  


Shaina- Fine!*cuts cord and Marik falls on his head* 

  


Ashery-chan*appears*- Hey ya stole that from me. *starts chasing authoress around. 

  


Shaina- Bad muse! *smacks muse/yami over head with frying pan* And now time for stats. 

  


Name- Shaina Carney ( the character not the person)

Age- Sixteen * Age at first appearance in any of my stories. . .fourteen*

Hair- long and brown*slightly curly*

Eyes- brown. . .except when she's mad. . .then her eyes are almost black

Height- 5'5

Weight- 120

  


Name- Keora Fallen Lightning Kaiba

Age- Sixteen * Age at first appearance in any of my stories- Thirteen*

Hair- long Ryou like brown hair

Eyes- left blue and right brown

Height- 5'6

Weight- 115

  


Name- Yama * Yami Keora, Nayama,* 

Age- Seventeen-Twenty * Age at first appearance in any of my stories- Fifteen-Seventeen*

Hair- blackish-purple

Eyes- red, purple, silver, or blue

Height- 5'7

Weight- 120

  


Name- Cynara Kaiba

Age- Sixteen * Age at first appearance- Thirteen* 

Hair- sand brown

Eyes- blue

Height- 5'8

Weight- 110

  



	8. Chappy 8

A Rose to Show My Love

Shaina-chan- Well Ms. Author(ess) has been busy with school work, but now she has time to write the eighth chapter. She wants all of you reviewers to be happy. . .so she's writing a lot. . .maybe we'll have two in the next couple of days. Also if you like this read her angst fic called 'Blood Wings'. It's another Bakura x Ryou. . .well it's an angst, but I think you'll like. That was Ashery's forte. 

  


Ashery-chan- Yeah. . .I helped Shaina write the story. There might be another on its way. . .a little different though. . .she got the idea from another fic. . .and a dream. I think it will be really cute. 

Well lets see what our author(ess) has to say. 

  


Shaina- *looks up* Hiya. . .working on a new idea. . .it'll be out sometime soon. Well as always I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh so please don't sue. Well lets get on with this. 

  


Chapter 8- Pure Rose

" Come on Bakura!" shouts Ryou as he drags his yami toward the amusement park. Bakura looks at the other three couples next to him and sighs. 

  


" Ryou. . .you're eighteen. . .at least act it," says Bakura as he allows himself to be dragged along. 

  


" Well. . .I thought we were going to have fun," says Ryou. Bakura smiles as he looks at the roller coasters. 

  


" Oh we are Ryou. . .we are," says Bakura. Ryou smiles as they walk toward the entrance. Yugi and Yami walk next to them as Marik and Malik follow to the left. Seto and Noa bring up the rear. 

  


" Eight tickets please," says Seto as he walks up and hands over a handful of bills. The lady nods as they all walk in. " Well where should we go first?" Everyone shrugs as they hear a taunting voice come up behind them. 

  


" How about you leave this place. . .you good for nothings," says the voice. Seto, Bakura, Marik, and Yami spin around. Their hikari's look at the holder of the voice in a mixture of mock shook and disgust. 

  


" Oh. . .hello Anzu," says Yami. The brown haired woman smirks as she crosses her arms over her chest. 

  


" What do you gays think you're doing here?" asks Anzu. Ryou and Malik tense up as Noa and Yugi grab onto their boyfriends arms. " Oh. . .what is Ryou doing hanging out with you guys. . .I thought he was pure." Ryou's eyes harden as a sudden burst of energy behind him changes everyone's attention from the woman to the white-haired hikari. 

  


" Oh I'm pure alright Anzu. . .as pure as anyone will ever get. What's wrong with loving someone? Or are you just jealous?" asks Ryou as flames erupt around him. " I was a prince in my past life. . .and possibly the deciding factor between the fight between Yami and my yami Bakura in the past. . .but who knows? I'm Ryou. . .Prince of Thieves. . .and you Anzu are nothing. . .but a nuisance." Anzu stares at the usually calm boy in shock. 

  


" You. . .you. . .you aren't Ryou. . .you're. . .Bakura," says Anzu. Ryou smirks as he walks up to the woman as the flames continue to spurt up. " No. . .you're a monster." An orb appears from out of nowhere and floats above his head. 

  


" You're right about one thing Anzu. . .I'm not Ryou. . .I'm not Bakura. . .but I'm no monster. I'm Ryo. . .Bakura's brother. . .the holder of the 'Orb of Anubis.' I dare you to try and hurt my friends or my brother," says Ryou with a more menacing voice. " Now leave us alone. . .it's obvious that no one here cares what happens to you." 

  


" Yeah Anzu. . .leave us alone," says Yugi as his eyes harden. Anzu stares at the once quiet and calm boy. Suddenly out of no where a figure appears out of the fire behind Ryou/Ryo. An angel with two different wings stands behind the boy as he stares at Anzu. 

  


" The. . .Change of Heart. . .Magician," whispers Bakura as the figure flies up into the air and disappears. " A blessing. . .from one of the best Duel Monster Magicians. . .what is going on?" Anzu stares at everyone as someone appears behind her. 

  


" Anzu. . .leave my brothers. . .and my friends alone," whispers Keora as she holds a sword to the older girls neck. " I was trained to kill." Keora's eyes harden as she tightens her grip on the sword. " I advise against trying to pull anything. . .you're both outmatched, outnumbered, and outclassed." Keora smirks as she removes the sword as her two angel wings appear on her back. " You see Anzu. . .we don't need you." Anzu stares into the distance and then turns and runs. 

  


" Keora?" asks Noa as he looks at his sister. Keora smiles at her brother. " What was that?" The smaller girl smiles as a breeze catches her hair. 

  


" To live with people wanting your head Noa. . .you have to learn," whispers Keora and as suddenly as she had arrived she left. 

" Well. . .I don't feel in the mood to go on any coasters right now," says Malik. Marik nods as he looks over to Bakura and Ryou who are standing in the middle of the path. Ryou is crying into Bakura's chest as the taller of the two has his arms wrapped around his hikari. " Yugi. . .you have your camera?" Yugi nods as he follows Malik and Marik's eyes to the scene.

  


" Yeah. . .why?" asks Yugi. Malik points to the scene. " You want me to take a picture?" Malik nods and Yugi shrugs as he fishes his digital camera out of his pocket and snaps a photo. Bakura and Ryou don't even seem to notice as they stand in the same position. 

  


" Come on. . .lets leave them alone," says Noa. Seto nods as Noa and him disappear in a blink of blue-green light. 

  


" Come on Yami," says Yugi. Yami smiles as he allows himself to be dragged to the shadows and then disappears in a flash of gold light. 

  


" Bakura and Ryou. . .we're leaving!" shouts Malik as Marik and him disappear in a flash of silver-blue light. The white-headed hikari and yami couple just ignore them as they continue to stand there. 

  


" Ryou. . .what's wrong?" asks Bakura in a whisper. Ryou looks up into his yami's eyes as tears stream down his face. " Is it what that slut said?" Ryou smiles slightly as Bakura calls Anzu a slut. 

  


" Yeah. . .she had no right," whispers Ryou as he holds onto his yami. " What does she know. . .she's a jealous. . .pain-in-the-neck." Bakura smiles as he rubs a thumb down his hikari's cheek. 

  


" Nicely put Ryou," whispers Bakura as he suddenly transports them back to the mansion. " One problem. . .it's not pain-in-the-neck. . .it's." Bakura is cut off before he can swear. 

  


" No swearing Bakura," whispers Ryou as he captures his yami's lips in a kiss. The taller of the two purrs as he tilts his head back. " Now promise me Bakura. . .you won't swear." The yami just smiles as he pins his hikari to the wall. 

  


" Ryou. . .I promise you one and only one thing," whispers Bakura as he traces Ryou spine through the smaller boys shirt. " That I'll always love you." Ryou smiles as he wraps his arms around his yami's waist. 

  


" Then show me," whispers Ryou as he untucks Bakura's shirt from his pants. " Show me." Bakura smiles as he looks into his hikari's eyes. 

  


" Not tonight Ryou," whispers Bakura as he cups Ryou's chin in his hand. " I've only done it once. . .and. . .and I wasn't exactly in control of my motions at that time." Ryou blinks as Bakura looks away. " You know the powers of the Diamond. . .right?" Ryou nods slightly as Bakura looks at him. " One reason I used to hate Yami was that Yama. . .used the diamond to get a son. . .she tricked me." Ryou looks at Bakura and then starts to unbutton his yami's shirt. " Not tonight." Ryou smiles as he looks at Bakura. 

" You say not tonight Bakura. . .but you really want to do this," whispers Ryou and then captures his yami's lips in his own. " I agree. . .something like this shouldn't happen between people who aren't married." Bakura looks away as he hears the comment. " Someday though Bakura. . .someday. . .we can." Bakura blinks and then looks away again. 

  
  


" Yeah. . .someday," whispers Bakura as he lets his hikari away from the wall. " I was wondering. . .what was with all the lights and flames?" Ryou smiles slightly as he looks at his yami. 

  


" Oh I don't know. . .your little brother sure had a strange sense of scaring people," says Ryou and then runs a hand down Bakura's still covered chest. " Wonder who he learned that from?" Bakura smiles as he picks Ryou up and carries him over to the bed. 

  


" I don't know," says Bakura quietly as he sits down with Ryou facing him. " I didn't teach him all that much." Ryou smiles as he pushes his yami onto his back. " And I certainly didn't teach him that." Ryou smiles as he crawls over so he's sitting on his yami's chest. " You know Ryou. . .you do weight a bit more then me now." Ryou smiles as he moves off of his yami's chest. 

  


" That better?" asks Ryou. Bakura smiles as he sits down and pins his hikari to the bed. 

" What are you doing!" Bakura backs off so he's kneeling with his legs on either side of his hikari. 

  


" Nothing," says Bakura as he leans down and kisses his hikari. Ryou melts into the kiss as he snakes his arms around Bakura and pulls his yami down on him. They rub against each other through their pants and the two blush slightly. " Ryou. . .no. . .let me up." Ryou blinks as he lets Bakura up. 

  


" What's wrong?" asks Ryou. Bakura lets his shields down as tears start to pour down his face. " Bakura?" Ryou stands up and walks over to his yami. " Did I hurt you?" Bakura shakes his head as he stares off into the distance. 

  


" You just reminded me of what Yama did to me," whispers Bakura and turns away. 

" Lets not talk about it." Ryou nods as he slips up behind his yami and rests one of his arms over his yami's shoulder. " Thanks. . ." Bakura never finishes as he moans in pleasure. Ryou smiles as he takes his hand out of Bakura's pants. " Great. . .now I'm really going to need a cold shower." Ryou smiles as Bakura spins around and presses Ryou up against the wall. " I guess I'll have to return the favor. Ryou smiles as Bakura holds him against the wall. 

  


" How you going to do. . ." Ryou breaks off his sentence as Bakura moves so close that he is trapped between the wall and his yami. Bakura smiles as he snakes an arm around his hikari's back and then smirks as he pinches Ryou's butt. The smaller boy yelps and rubs against his yami. Bakura smiles as he spins his hikari around and holds him to the wall. " You are so mean." Bakura smiles as he unbuttons his hikari's pants without the smaller boy noticing. He smiles as he spins Ryou around again. Ryou looks at Bakura still not noticing that his pants are unbuttoned. Bakura smiles as he runs a hand down Ryou's front and stops just above his pant line. Bakura smiles as he slowly starts to inch down toward his hikari's erection. " Bakura. . .stop." Bakura smiles as he feels his own erection. He just shakes his head in annoyance and sighs and turns away. 

  


" I'm going to go take a shower," says Bakura as he walks toward the bathroom. Ryou smiles as he walks up behind his yami and wraps his arms around the taller of the two's necks. " I want to do this alone." Ryou smiles as he continues to hold onto his yami. Bakura rolls his eyes and sighs. " Fine. . .come with." Ryou smiles and follows his yami to the bathroom. 

  


" Ding dong," the doorbell ring. Ryou turns to go answer it. 

  


" Button your pants Ryou," says Bakura. Ryou looks down at his unbuttoned pants and blushes. " We'd really get it if you answered the door like that." Ryou sighs and runs downstairs and answers the door. Seto stands there an unknown look on his face. " Seto? What's wrong?" 

  


Noa-chan- Oh great. . .now what?

  


Shaina- Well. . .I just thought it might make a really sweat cliffhanger. 

  


Shaina-chan- Don't tell me. . .you have a story idea. 

  


Shaina- Maybe. . .I don't know. . .let me think on it. 

  


Neriko-chan- Well R+R and Shaina will continue. 


	9. Chappy 9

A Rose to Show My Love

Shaina- Well here is chapter 9 for all of my fans.

  


Shaina-chan- She spent an hour or so last night drawing a Noa picture. *sighs* Her first Noa pic . . . ever and it actually turned out all right.

  


Shaina-*sweat drops* I spent for time on his wings and hair then on anything else. 

  


Shaina-chan- *nods* Yeah . . . you did . . . and all because you had a very strange idea for this chapter. *sighs* Well lets let Neriko-chan talk.

  


Neriko-chan- Well as always Shaina does not own Yu-Gi-Oh so please don't sue. Thank you reviewers . . . you have broken Shaina's review record of 19 reviews on the first part of Saga of Light Madurai. But if you combine the three parts together there's a grand total of 35-36 reviews so keep reviewing. 

  


Shaina- Lets get on with the story. 

  


Chapter 9- Hope for a Bright Future 

" Seto . . . what's wrong?" asks Bakura as he walks up next to Ryou. Seto looks at them as tears start to roll down his cheeks. " Seto? What happened?" 

" Noa . . . " whispers Seto as he breaks down into tears. 

  


" Seto . . . come inside," whispers Ryou as he rests a hand on the taller teens shoulder. " Come in and tell us what happened." Seto nods and follows the two white-headed teens into the house. 

  


" Noa . . . was in a car crash," whispers Seto. Ryou and Bakura's eyes go wide and they nod. " He's alive . . . but he's . . . paralyzed from the waist down." Ryou and Bakura gasp and Seto nods again. " They don't think he'll ever be able to walk again." 

  


" Never say never," says Ryou as he places a hand on Seto's shoulder. " Have hope Seto . . . hope and pray that Noa will get better." Seto nods as he calms down. " Worrying won't help Noa get better Seto." 

" I know that . . . but still . . . it's hard seeing him like this," whispers Seto. Ryou nods as Bakura runs a hand through his hair. " What are you thinking about Bakura?" Bakura sighs as he looks at the other two. 

  


" I was just thinking . . . about making something that will give Noa more mobility then a wheelchair," says Bakura. Seto blinks as the yami smiles slightly. " You can do that . . . right Seto?" 

  


" Of course I can," says Seto and smirks slightly. " Is this a challenge?" Bakura smiles as his eyes twinkle. 

" Of course it is Seto," says Bakura as he looks at the reincarnated ancient Priest. " It could be tons worse. He could be dead." Seto nods as he stands up. " Don't do anything rash Seto . . . we'll come by and see Noa tomorrow." Seto nods as he walks out of the door. 

  


" Why did you do that Bakura?" asks Ryou. Bakura sighs as he leans back and looks at the ceiling. 

  


" Had to get his mind on something other then worrying about Noa," says Bakura and sighs. " He's already gone through enough mental torture in his life as it is." Ryou nods as he looks at his yami. 

  


" So. . . . Bakura . . . do you really believe that Noa can walk again?" asks Ryou. Bakura nods slightly as he looks at his hikari. 

  


" I do Ryou . . . it might take a miracle . . . but miracles' do happen," says Bakura. Ryou nods as he wraps an arm around his yami's back. " And I seem to remember a miracle happening before . . . when Noa came back to life." 

  


" Yeah . . . that was a miracle . . . a very strange miracle . . . but a miracle none the less," says Ryou. Bakura nods as he pulls his hikari onto his lap. 

  


" Remember . . . how Keora always acts after going to the cemetery. All distant and sort of out of it?" asks Bakura. Ryou nods as Bakura rests his head on his hikari's head. " I have a sneaking suspicion that there's something she's not telling us." 

  


" We really should stay out of Keora's business . . . she's a star . . . both musical and worldwide with Angel Comp. She really doesn't need people meddling in her business," says Ryou. Bakura nods slightly as he wraps his arms around Ryou's neck. 

  


" I know . . . but she's going to be in a rather . . . a dangerous mood for the next few days. I think we can at least try to figure out something for about her," says Bakura. Ryou nods and sighs as he feels eyes on the back of his head. 

  


" Bakura . . . she's watching us," says Ryou. Bakura turns his head and looks into the eyes of the second youngest female Kaiba. 

  


" Hiya Keora," says Bakura. Keora huffs and looks at them. " How are you?" Keora rolls her eyes as she crosses her arms over her chest. 

  


" I'm fine Bakura . . . and you suspect right . . . there is something I'm not telling you," says Keora as her hair falls into her eyes. " Seto had a younger twin when he was born . . . he died eight years ago of AIDS. At the hour of his death he told me something . . . about his past . . . about his past life . . . something that sticks in my mind to this very day. He told me, " I used to be a general in my past life . . . a general who died when he was only fifteen years old. I guess my present will repeat my past." 

  


" What . . . was his name?" asks Bakura. Keora's eyes flash as she looks at the two. " I am only curious." Keora sighs as she looks out of the window. 

" Kanji . . . Velvet . . . Yagima-Angel," says Keora quietly as the Exodia Diamond around her neck shimmers. " He was a lot like Seto and Noa . . . except . . . he was much more intune to everything around him. On the day he died . . . he wrote in his diary . . . he knew he was going to die. He was the reason I became fascinated with creating things that could give people a better life. The specialized wheelchair that Seto is trying to make . . . I've already made it." 

  


" So are you going to give it to Noa?" asks Ryou. Keora nods slightly as a strange looking item appears next to her. " Is that the wheelchair?" Keora smiles slightly as she runs one of her small hands down it. 

  


" Yes . . . it's an AGMWV," says Keora. Ryou and Bakura blink as Keora smiles. 

" Short for Anti-Gravity Motorized Wheeled Vehicle." Ryou and Bakura nod as they look at the machine. " Or SWSA." Ryou and Bakura shake their head and Keora smiles. " Seat With Skis Attached." 

  


" Yeah . . . it looks like a seat with skis attached," says Ryou. Keora smiles as she nods slightly. " How long ago did you create this?" 

  


" I made this one about two months ago," says Keora and sighs slightly. 

  


" Something wrong?" asks Bakura. Keora nods slightly as she sits down on the floor. 

" What is it?" 

  


" Seto didn't tell you what happened to Mokuba . . . did he?" asks Keora. Bakura and Ryou's eyes go wide and they shake their heads. " Well . . . Mokuba's not as bad off as Noa . . . he can move . . . but he broke both of his legs." 

  


" Poor Mokuba," says Ryou. Keora nods as she looks at the two. 

  


" Don't tell Seto . . . or Noa or Mokuba," says Keora as she smiles. " It's a surprise . . . I hope it will help." 

  


" You have two of them?" asks Bakura. Keora nods as she spreads her wings and looks at them. " What will happen if Noa doesn't regain his ability to walk?" Keora smiles as her wings fall around her. " How can you smile at a time like this?"

  


" I can assure you Bakura . . . Noa will regain his ability to walk . . . I never break promises with people. Before Kanji died, he told me to watch over his brothers . . . and that now includes Noa. Kanji even in death will do everything in his power to help," whispers Keora as she disappears. 

  


" So. . . . when she comes back from the cemetery . . . she's been talking with the ghost of Kanji," whispers Ryou. Bakura smiles slightly as he turns his hikari around in his lap and kisses him. Ryou smiles into the kiss and wraps his arms around Bakura's neck. " You still need that shower." Bakura smiles as he looks at his hikari. 

  


" So do you," whispers Bakura. Ryou smiles slightly as Bakura picks him up and carries him to the bathroom. The four puppies appear and look at them. " Hiya Knight, Rose, Aurora, and Anubis." The four puppies blink as they look at their masters. 

  


" Hey Bakura . . . we need to feed them," says Ryou. Bakura smiles as two big bowls of food appear and two water dishes. " You know Bakura . . . if I didn't know better I'd think you were a genius." Bakura smiles and kisses his hikari. 

  


" Two geniuses are enough for me. Don't you four agree?" asks Bakura as he looks at the puppies. They blink at him and yip. " I'll take that as a yes." 

  


" Well. . .don't Keora and Duke count as geniuses?" asks Ryou. Bakura shrugs as he carries his hikari into the bathroom. 

  


" I don't know . . . Keora isn't all that smart . . . except when it comes to medical inventions . . . like that wheelchair thing," says Bakura. Ryou laughs as Bakura sets him down so he can turn on the cold water. "Oh and when it comes to duel inventions . . . remember her private duel disk . . . the one of a kind. The one with the glove design . . . and the angel wings. Oh and then the one she made for Noa . . . the blue eyes one . . . with the head and dragon wings." 

  


" Come on Bakura," says Ryou as his clothes disappear and he steps into the shower. 

" Cold." Bakura smiles as he walks in his clothes disappearing and leans against the wall. " So. . . . Keora has more powers then we ever believed." 

" She still has untapped powers . . . I'm sure of that . . . she's a Fallen Hikari . . . the only one out of all the hikari's," says Bakura and smiles as Ryou wraps his arms around his neck. " Of course if you count Noa as a hikari . . . then there would be two." Ryou smiles as he traces the burn marks on his yami's back. " All hikari's have slight powers . . . Keora just has so many it's hard to imagine." 

  


" What did she mean when she said she was trained to kill?" asks Ryou. Bakura shrugs as he turns the water off and walks out of the shower. 

  


" I don't know . . . probably just what it sounded like," says Bakura. Ryou shrugs as Bakura grabs his sheet and wraps it around himself. Ryou shimmers and his pants reappear as he leaves his chest bare. He shakes his head to try and dry off some of his hair. " I mean . . . it wouldn't surprise me if she has had to kill to protect herself." 

  


" Well . . . if she did then that's her business," says Ryou as he walks into the bedroom. 

" This is the smallest Kaiba Mansion . . . isn't it?" Bakura nods as he lays down on the bed his pants appearing on his body. " Noa's Mansion . . . I hope he'll be all right." 

  


" Keora has many powers . . . but healing powers . . . I doubt it . . . healing is Zenda, Mazara, Maku, and Mokuba's forte . . . but not Keora's," says Bakura. Ryou nods slightly as he lays down next to his yami. Bakura turns over and wraps his arms around Ryou. " Lets get some rest . . . we'll go see Noa tomorrow." Ryou nods as he dozes off to sleep. " Keora Fallen Lightning Kaiba . . . what are you up too?" 

  


Shaina- Well how did you like my newest chapter?

  


Kanji- Well . . . she didn't add me . . . but she did mention me. 

  


Shaina-chan- Of course she did . . . you're her pet. * Kanji glares*

  


Kanji- Am not!

  


Shaina-chan- Are too!

  


Kanji- AM NOT!

  


Shaina-chan- ARE TOO!

  


Kanji- AM NOT, AM NOT, AM NOT!

  


Shaina-chan0 ARE TOO, ARE TOO, ARE TOO!

  


Shaina- CAN IT! *crickets* That's better. Now R+R and pay no heed to my muses. *disappears in a cloud of silver smoke* 


	10. Chappy 10

A Rose to Show My Love

Shaina- Well here comes chapter ten. . .hopefully. 

  


Shaina-chan- Yeah. . .she's trying to figure out an idea for another story. . .sort of another 'Blood Wings' story. . .but she's stuck.

  


Shaina- *hardens eyes* Am not! I know what I'm going to do. . .I just need some fans to vote on it. . .if I should continue Blood Wings. . .or leave it a one-shot. 

  


Neriko-chan- Well if you left it up to me and Ashery-chan you'd end up writing a lot more stories. 

  


Shaina*shots arrow at Neriko*- Well as I was saying. . .I have an idea. . .sort of a sequel to 'Blood Wings', but I don't know if I should make a sequel or not. People say it's best left as it is. . .but it is sort of open ended. I might make another chapter. . .or a prequel. . .cause it just sounds sort of open ended. *starts to mumble to herself*

  


Noa-chan- Well as my creator is off in her own world. . .lets continue with this story!

  


Shaina-*looks over at muse* NOA KAIBA! I thought I put you in the closet! * Noa is seen running away from his creator* 

  


Chapter 10- May Your Lives Be Full of Happiness

" Noa?" asks Bakura as he walks up on the left side of the green-haired boy. Ryou walks up on the other side as Seto and Keora stand at the foot of the bed. 

  


" Ugh. . .what happened?" asks Noa as he looks around. " Oh. . .great. . .now I remember. . . 10 % chance of walking again." Noa rolls his eyes as he tries to sit up, but growls as he can't. " I hate this!" Noa picks up the t.v. controller and tosses it across the room.

  


" That's an improvement," says Seto as he looks at his green-haired lover. " Yesterday he couldn't even move his arms. Noa stares at the wall where the controller had hit. " Doctors didn't even think he'd be able to move that much. . .I guess you're right Bakura. . ." 

  


" What? What's the yami right about?" asks Noa as he again tries to sit up. " Darn it!" Keora rolls her eyes and presses a button on a control next to her. The bed moves up so Noa is in a position where he can at least see them. " One of your inventions Keora?" The sixteen year old Kaiba shakes her head as she sits down on a chair. 

  


" Na. . .I should improve it," says Keora and shrugs. " You know about Mokuba right?" Noa nods slightly and Keora sighs as a look of anger crosses her face. She mumbles something under her breathe as throwing knives appear in her hands. Seto and Bakura's faces go white as Keora tosses the knives at the wall. They lodge just inches from their heads. 

  


" Uh Keora. . .you okay?" asks Noa. Keora nods as she walks over and pulls the knives out. " What's wrong." Keora walks toward the window and looks out over Domino City. 

  


" Noa. . .your account of the crash was vague. . .tell me how did the limo end up crushed between a building and a pick-up truck. And how did you and Mokuba end up on the other side of the street?" asks Keora. Bakura and Ryou gasp not knowing the total facts of the crash. 

  


" I didn't know it was that bad," says Ryou. Keora nods as Noa looks at her. 

  


" The limo just skidded and the next thing I knew I was in the ambulance," says Noa as shakes his head. " I don't remember anything else." Keora nods as she looks at Bakura and Ryou. 

  


" You suspect something?" asks Bakura. Keora clenches her fists and nods slightly. 

  


" Yeah. . .that was no accident. . .someone's out to get us. . .all of us," says Keora as her nails draw blood from her hands. " Three guesses. . .who wants us dead?" Bakura and Ryou scratch their heads as Seto and Noa shake their heads not knowing. 

  


" Four letters," says Keora as she looks at the four boys. " A-N-Z-U." Noa and Seto tense up as Ryou and Bakura look at her. 

  


" Are you sure?" asks Ryou. Keora's eyes harden as she stares at the other hikari. 

  


" Dead sure," says Keora as sparks shoot from the necklace around her neck. " Oh and maybe two other people. . .my arch-enemies Tut and Kara. . .Sida." Keora looks at the four. " I don't want any of you taking cars for the time being. . .or walking in public for that matter. Got it?" The four nod as Keora's frown turns into a smile. " On a lighter note I got a surprise for Noa." Noa blinks as the air behind Keora glitters and the SWSA appears.

  


" What is that thing?" asks Noa. Keora smiles as she looks at the invention and smiles. 

  


" Noa. . .ever wanted to scare people half to death?" asks Keora as she smiles. " Well. . .or at least almost take their heads off. This is a SWSA short for Seat With Ski's Attached. The more scientific name for it is Anti-Gravity Transporter for Disabled People. . .but you're not disabled." 

  


" I don't want it," says Noa coldly. Keora looks at him like she's been smacked. 

  


" Come on Noa. . .Keora made this for you," says Seto as he looks at the pain stricken look on his sisters face. " At least try it out." 

  


" I told you ' I DON'T WANT IT'!" shouts Noa. Keora turns to leave as her wings shimmer on her back. 

" Is that it Noa. . .after what he told you last night. . .after all he gave," whispers Keora as she stands her back facing him. " Is that all the thanks you have?" Noa looks at his sister stunned as she turns around her eyes flashing between sapphire and red. 

  


" Who. . .how do you know?" asks Noa as he looks at Keora. The girls eyes soften as she walks toward him and rests a hand on his shoulder. 

  


" His name was Kanji Velvet Yagima-Angel and if he was alive today he'd be a lot like you Noa. . .he died. . .from AIDS eight years ago. . .don't tell me you don't remember him while you both were dead. You're only true friend. . .blue eyes. . .brown hair?" asks Keora. Noa nods slightly as he looks at the SWSA. 

  


" Yeah. . .but I wasn't actually able to touch him," says Noa and Keora rolls her eyes and looks at him. " Well except for once. . .when he. . .kissed me." Noa blushes as Keora laughs as Noa's shoulders start to glitter. " What?" Four wings start to appear as a strange golden light circles around Noa. 

  


" You wished for a friend Noa. . .I was that friend. . .now allow my sister to help you in my place. I died so that others wouldn't have to suffer. So that my adopted brother and sister wouldn't have to go through what I did. . .take my gift. . .across time. . .the gift of life and love Noa. . .and take the SWSA. . .I did when I was in the same spot. The last week of my life I was in terrible pain. . .the doctors said they didn't want me leaving my room. Leave it to an eight year old, a ten year old, a seven year, a six year old, and another ten year old to pull off the greatest escape mission of all time," whispers the light as it circles around him. " I am only a light. . .to lead a way Noa. . .it's up to you which path you take. . .but remember my friend. . .as long as there's hope. . .there is life." With that the light turns and starts to circle around Keora. 

  


" Who are you?" asks Noa in a whisper. 

  


" My sister. . .the genius of a hospital escape. . .tell them the story sometime. . .tell it to your children, tell it to your nieces and nephews. . .to anyone who will listen," whispers the light. Keora nods as tears sprout into her eyes. " I will continue to watch over you. . .my sister." Then the light turns and faces Seto as it transforms into the form of a young boy about ten years old. 

  


" Who. . .?" asks Seto and trails off as he looks into the smaller boys eyes. 

  


" Ahh. . .Seto. . .yes. . .it's you. Who could forget those eyes?" asks the boy as a wing appears on his back. " You don't know me Seto. . .but I sure know you. How could anyone not care for you. . .Seto. . .take care of Noa and Mokuba for me. Noa, you, and me were a trio in the past. . .to bad it wasn't to be in the future. Goodbye. . .Seto Yagima." With that the light/boy disappears. 

  


" Who was that?" asks Seto. Everyone except for Keora shrugs as the female Kaiba turns to leave. " Keora? Who was the light boy?" Keora turns and looks at Seto as they notice that Noa's wings had disappeared. 

  


" His name. . .is Kanji Velvet Yagima-Angel," whispers Keora and disappears in a flash of light. Noa looks over toward the SWSA and smiles slightly.

  


" Seto. . .can you help me into the contraption?" asks Noa. Seto nods and walks over toward the bed and picks Noa up gently as the smaller of the two tries to lean up to kiss him. Seto smiles and leans down and kisses his green-haired brother. " Well. . .I guess a few things are going to change." Seto smiles as he sets Noa in the chair thing. Noa smiles as he sits in the chair thing and rests his feet on the feet things. He puts his arms on the arm rests as Seto looks at the invention warily. He presses a button and it floats slightly off the ground. Noa pulls on a joystick with his one hand that will actually work. The machine goes backward. " Guess it's like a video game control." 

  


" Yeah. . .it is," says Keora as she appears followed by Mokuba in a slightly different version of the SWSA. " This is Mokuba's SWSA. . .it's a little different. . .but it will do." Mokuba smiles as is SWSA floats above the ground. Two casts stand out from the rest of his outfit. 

  


" Hey Mokuba!" shouts Noa. Mokuba smiles as he makes his SWSA move forward. " I think you're lucky! You will actually be able to move your legs again." Mokuba smiles as he touches one of the casts. 

  


" Yeah. . .but its strange considering how that angel just barely got us out of the limo in time," says Mokuba still smiling. Seto and Noa's eyes go wide as Keora laughs under her breathe. 

  


" You knew?" asks Seto. Keora smiles and nods slightly as she looks at them. 

  


" Of course. . .Kanji told me. . .as soon as everyone was out of sight. He LOVES all three of you. . .plus his other two siblings. . .Ankh and Rose," says Keora and smiles slightly. " Ankh is your age Seto. . .he has deep and I mean deep silver hair. . .and violent purple eyes. Then Rose has white-silver-purple hair and coconut white eyes." 

  


" So there are two others. . .where do they live?" asks Seto. Keora sighs as she closes her eyes. " Something wrong?" 

  


" Ankh and Rose. . .live in a foster home. . .they're father. . .Kanji's adopted father. . .is in jail. . .for child abuse. . .and rape," whispers Keora as she trails off. " No one wants to adopt Ankh or Rose. . .I was in the orphanage with them for a while. . .the same orphanage that Mariku and Aaro are from. . .those two are different." 

  


" Kanji. . .was raped?" asks Noa. Keora nods sadly as her wings appear. " I never knew that." 

  


" There's a lot you don't know," whispers Keora and turns and looks at Bakura and Ryou. " I bet this is boring. . .why don't you two go home?" The two nod and disappear in a flash of light. 

  


" So Seto has another brother. . .Kanji," whispers Ryou. Bakura nods as he kisses his hikari. Ryou smiles and then blinks. 

  


" You caught the undertone in Noa's voice too?" asks Bakura. Ryou nods and Bakura kisses him again. " Yeah right. . .only kissed him." Ryou rolls his eyes and Bakura laughs. 

" You've been hanging out with Kaiba's too much." 

  


" Hey look whose talking," says Ryou and traces Bakura's spin. Bakura smiles as he looks toward the puppies by his feet. 

  


" Hiya Aurora, Knight, Rose, and Anubis," says Bakura. The puppies yip and Bakura laughs and sits down as Ryou smiles. " So Knight. . .watching your brother and sisters?" Knight looks at Bakura with his head to the side and then licks him. " I'll take that as a yes. Now take them downstairs. . .Ryou and me need sleep." Bakura yawns as Knight yips and runs downstairs followed by the other puppies. 

  


" But Bakura. . .we just slept," says Ryou. Bakura smiles as he looks at his hikari. 

" But then again. . .I don't know how much sleep you've gotten in the last two years. . .so why not." Bakura smiles as they walk into the bedroom and fall onto the bed. " Bakura?" 

  


" Huh?" asks Bakura as he looks over at his hikari. 

" Knock Knock," says Ryou. 

  


" Who's there?" asks Bakura. 

  


" Yami," says Ryou. 

  


" Yami who?" asks Bakura. 

  


" Yami Bakura," says Ryou. Bakura rolls his eyes and hugs his hikari. " Yep Yumi Bakura." Bakura laughs as he bites down on his hikari's old hickey. " What are you doing?" 

  


" Yumi hikari," says Bakura and Ryou rolls his eyes. " We've both been spending too much time with Kaiba's." 

  


" We better be careful. . .Anzu does not like us," says Ryou. Bakura laughs as he runs a hand through his hikari's hair. " You sure Mokuba and Noa will be alright?" 

  


" Mokuba's a healer. . .like Maku. . .he'll be fine," says Bakura and Ryou nods. " I want you to rest Ryou. . .you need rest." Ryou rolls his eyes and pulls the covers up over him. 

" When does school start?" Ryou mumbles something and Bakura blinks. 

  


" It doesn't. . .I'm not going back," whispers Ryou. Bakura blinks as he looks at his hikari. " I've already got a job. . .with Keora at Tenshi Comp. the Japanese equivalent of Angel Comp." Bakura smiles as he looks at his hikari. 

  


" Good for you Ryou," whispers Bakura as he drifts off to sleep.

  


" Yeah. . .I guess," whispers Ryou as he kisses Bakura goodnight. " I guess." 

  


Shaina- So how did you like it?

  


Shaina-chan- I liked it. . .is there a possible triangle coming on?

  


Shaina- *blinks* NO OF COURSE NOT!

  


Noa-chan- Then why are you acting all defensive?

  


Shaina- * looks at the muse* YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE CLOSET! *chases Noa around*

  


Kanji- *sweat drops* Well she said she wouldn't add me, she promised she wouldn't add me, and low and behold she adds me. Not that I'm complaining and Shaina is there a triangle coming on?

  


Shaina- *glares at Shaina-chan, Noa, and Kanji* NO! * muses sweat drop* YOU CAN'T HAVE A TRIANGLE WHEN ONE OF THEM IS DEAD! 

  


Kanji- *yawns* Well ya don't have to yell. * Shaina. . .sweat drops and runs off toward a corner* 

  


Crazy dude- Shaina is going off to her corner to plot. . .something. . .we don't know what. . .but it most likely won't be good. * Noa throws t.v. controller at guy* 

  


Noa (one from the show)- Got one! *crickets* Uh. . .I'm in the wrong place. *runs off* 

  


Kanji- Well that was strange. . .well R+R to make our creator happy. *sighs* I better go find the Noa-chan look alike and see what Shaina wants to do with him. *runs off with a big net* 


	11. Chappy 11

A Rose to Show My Love

  


Shaina- Well here's chapter 11. I finally have a piccy of Ryou and Bakura from the fire scene. My good buddy Seifer did it for me. *smiles* 

  


Noa-chan- Yeah . . . now she's doing that one of Yami with a red wing and a white wing . . . on a pyramid of all things. 

  


Shaina- I'm going to ask her to do one of you and Seto sometime. * Noa-chan sweat drops* I mean it . . . from Ice Wings. * gasps* I gave it away! *hits self on head* 

  


Noa-chan- *breaks into hysterical laughter as he rolls around on the ground* Shaina . . . where'd Shaina-chan get too? 

  


Shaina- * hits self in face and mutters to self*

  


Noa-chan- *sweat drops* O. . . . K. . . . while I try to get my creator back into a normal mood . . . I'll leave you in Kanji's capable hands. * runs off to stop his creator from hurting herself*

  


Kanji- *blinks* NOA! WHA AM I SUPPOSED TA DO! *looks around as he notices Baku-chan chained to the wall* BAKU! 

  


Baku-chan- *blinks* Hiya Kanji . . . what's wrong? 

  


Kanji- *rolls his eyes* Other then Noa leaving me here? 

  


Baku-chan- * smiles slightly* Shaina does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of the characters used or mentioned in this story other then Kanji *points to brown haired teen*, Keora *points toward another teen sitting on the top of a bookshelf*, Aaro *points toward a blond haired boy balancing on the top of a flagpole outside*, and Mariku *points to another blond haired kid . . . hanging upside down from the ceiling*. 

  


Kanji- See what we have to live with? How did Aaro get on the flagpole? * Baku shrugs* Who's going to get him off the flagpole? * Shrugs again* Oracle! Get your bro off of the pole! * A violet haired teen appears and rolls her eyes and disappears*

  


Noa-chan- K. . . . Shaina's still in the corner . . . but I guess we can start the story. * looks outside toward Aaro on the flagpole and sweat drops'* 

  


Chapter 11- Miracles of Love

" Ryou?" asks Bakura as he looks at the boy next to him. 

  


" Hmm?" asks Ryou. Bakura smiles as he sits up. " What is it?" 

  


" I love you," whispers Bakura. Ryou smiles as he leans close to his yami's ear. 

  


" Love you too, 'Kura'," purrs Ryou. Bakura smiles and turns his head and kisses his hikari. " Oh . . . I love that too." 

  


" I was just thinking," whispers Bakura and Ryou nods. " Anzu, Tut, and Kara are sort of like terrorists." Ryou nods slightly as Bakura looks at him. " You know what tomorrow is right?" 

  


" Sept. 11 . . . what about it?" asks Ryou. Bakura sighs as he looks at his hikari and sighs. 

  


" Sept. 11 . . . remember Ryou . . . Twin Towers . . . the two-year anniversary . . . Aaro's parents died in that disaster," whispers Bakura. Ryou's eyes glisten with tears slightly and he nods. 

" Yeah . . . I know," says Ryou as he feels a presence next to his side of the bed. " Kura . . . someone is here." Bakura nods as he turns to face the 'being'. The yami tenses up as he looks at the 'being'. 

  


" How did you get in here?" hisses Bakura as he stands up. Anzu glares at them as a dagger glitters in her hand. Bakura steps in front of Ryou as Ryou starts to shake. " Anzu . . . what do you want?" 

  


" I want Ryou," whispers Anzu as she looks at them. " You gay yami." Bakura feels Ryou's temper flare between their link and nods. " Oh don't try to play hero Bakura . . . you don't care for him . . . how could you . . . you emotionless . . . " Anzu is cut short as a throwing knife flowers in the wall inches from her head. She smiles and looks at the throwing. " How cute . . . the little cripple." Ryou spins around and his eyes widen as he stares at Noa. 

  


" Noa . . . stay back," whispers Ryou. A second knife flowers even closer to Anzu's head. 

  


" Brat," hisses Anzu as she tosses her dagger at Noa. As the dagger nears the boy, a blade flies through the air stopping the dagger. " Who?" 

  


" Noa! Get out of here!" shouts the being. Everyone's eyes widen as a green-haired boy that looks almost exactly like Noa comes out of no where. " Don't stare at me! Get out of here!" Noa nods and disappears. 

  


" Who are you brat?" asks Anzu. The being smirks as the blade floats back to him. 

  


" I'm a ghost," whispers the boy as green light shimmers around him. " Call me ' Chibi' for all I care!" Another blade appears as he crosses them across his chest. " But my real name is 

" Noel Damico Kaiba . . . otherwise known as Nen . . . I was Noa's twin brother . . . but I died. "And if you don't leave now so will you." 

" Nen?" asks Ryou and the boy nods as he casts a glance over toward Bakura. 

" Wait . . . Nen as in the holder of the ' Staff of Anubis?" asks Bakura. The boy nods slightly as he starts to disappear in a shimmer of light. 

" I died . . . in the 9/11 disaster . . . no one knew me . . . my real father didn't even know me . . . my mother . . . my mother . . . put me up for adoption . . . she knew what would happen . . . and she didn't want me to go through the same thing," whispers Nen as he disappears. " Take care of my brother for me . . . and Anzu . . . you try and hurt anyone and I'll be back." The brown-haired girl just laughs and tries to attack Ryou. 

" You know I already got to Yugi and Yami tonight," says Anzu with a sadistic grin on her face. " You two won't be too hard." Suddenly out of no where three throwing knives sprout from Anzu's back. There standing behind the girl are the three Kaiba's- Seto, Noa, and even Mokuba. The thirteen year old's eyes harden as he sits in his SWSA and smirks. Noa lays in Seto's arm another throwing knife in his hand. Anzu stands up and smiles sadistically as she pulls the knives out and the wounds heal.

" You can't kill . . . " Anzu never finishes her sentence as suddenly a shuriken sprouts from between her eyes. " What . . . have . . . you . . . done!" Everyone turns to stare at Keora who is sitting on top of a bookshelf. 

" I truly do hate people who say that they can't be killed," says Keora as she jumps down and grabs a hold of Anzu's hair. " I always thought you were a sweet, goody girl . . . guess I was wrong." With that Keora drops the girls' head to the floor. " You're not dead . . . but too bad for you that where you're going you'll wish you were dead." With that a vortex opens up underneath Anzu as a Magician floats out holding two items in its hands. " Meet the Magician of Doom . . . those items are the ' Staff of Anubis . . . and the Blade of Isis." With that Anzu disappears into the vortex. 

" Is what she said about getting Yugi and Yami true?" asks Ryou. Keora nods slightly as she looks at them. " How?" 

" Well she got Yugi . . . he's alive though . . . Yami on the other hand . . . I'm trying to find Yami," whispers Keora as she looks at them as suddenly a light appears that forms into Yami. " I was hoping you were all right." Yami nods as tears trail down his face. 

" K. . .Yugi's OK . . . Malik on the other hand . . . " says Yami and trails off. Ryou and Bakura spin around and look at the ancient Pharaoh. " He's not doing so well." 

" Malik," whispers Ryou as Bakura wraps his arms around his hikari. " Bakura . . . I got an idea . . . if Keora will allow me to use Tenshi Comp. stuff." 

" Course," says Keora as they flash to the building. " What do you need?" Ryou sighs and nods as the 'Orb of Osiris' appears next to him. 

" I need . . . to get my best friend healed," says Ryou as his eyes turn a mixture of crimson and brown. " You'll help me . . . right Bakura." Bakura nods as the Millennium Ring glows as suddenly out of no where Kanji and Nen appear. 

" We can help you Ryou . . . " says Kanji as a heart shape glows from his hands. " We may be nothing but ghosts . . . but we can do what we can." With that two items appear. " Those are my items the 'Pendant of Life' and 'Ra's Dagger'." Nen nods and suddenly two more items appear. 

" The 'Staff of Anubis' and the 'Crown of Seth'," says Nen and smiles slightly. " I hope they'll help." Ryou nods as the two disappear. " Watch over my brother." Kanji nods as he also disappears as the two orbs of light- one blue and the other golden disappear. 

" Come on Bakura . . . we have to work fast," whispers Ryou. Bakura nods as he grabs up the items and follows Ryou into a room. Two hours later the two appear looking tired, but happy. 

" How is he?" 

" He's fine," whispers Marik as he looks at them as his eyes rest on the strange orb in their hands. " What's that?" Ryou smiles as he looks at Marik. 

" Ask him now Marik . . . if this doesn't work you might not have another chance," whispers Ryou. Marik looks at the white-haired hikari and nods slightly as he takes the orb from the boy. " I'm not promising you anything." Yami appears from out of no where holding Yugi in his arms. " I need to get a camera." Yami smiles as he sits down with his hikari in his arms. 

" It's really hard . . . trying to be two places at once," whispers Keora as she steps out of the shadows and presses a hand to Yugi's forehead. Her hand starts to glow red as the visible injuries on Yugi's face heal slightly. 

" Since when could you heal?" asks Yami. Keora smiles slightly as she looks at him. 

" Since I lived in the orphanage," says Keora and turns away. " Come on . . . we better go and check on Marik and Malik . . . Tut and Kara are still loose." The others nod as they disappear and reappear in front of the door of the hospital room.

Inside with Marik and Malik 

" Malik . . . can you hear me?" asks Marik. He holds his hikari's hand in his own as he stares at the smaller boys face. " I love you . . . you have to pull through." Malik's hand squeezes Marik's hand as his eyes open. 

" Uh . . . Marik . . . what happened?" asks Malik. Marik smiles as tears roll down his cheeks as he hands the orb over to Malik. " What is this?" Malik weakly sits up as the beep of a heart monitor can be heard in the background. Malik slowly opens the orb and gasps as sparks go through his hands. He stares at the ring on the inside of the orb. Gold stares back at him as an amethyst the color of his eyes sits in it. Two small diamonds are set on the outside. Malik again gasps as sparks course through his body as he shakily picks up the ring. " What's this Marik?" Marik smiles slightly as he takes the ring and slips it onto Malik third finger on his left hand. 

" Malik . . . Ishtar . . . will you marry me?" asks Marik as he looks up into his hikari's eyes. Tears fill the smaller's eyes as he looks at the ring. 

" Yes . . . " whispers Malik as he starts to shut the orb, but stops. " What is this thing . . . every time I touch it I get shocked?" Marik smiles as he leans over the bed side and kisses his hikari. 

" Bakura and Ryou . . . call it an engagement present . . . Anzu tried to kill you . . . now she's in the Shadow Realm," says Marik. Malik laughs slightly and nods. They hear a knock on the door. " Come in!" Keora, Seto, Noa, Mokuba, Yami, Bakura, and Ryou walk into the room. 

" So Marik . . . how's it feel to be the first of us?" asks Yami. Yugi turns over in his arms and blinks. Marik rolls his eyes and everyone breaks into a fit of laughter. 

" Okay . . . we've all been hanging out with the Kaiba's too . . . " Ryou never finishes his sentence as Keora spins around her cape flying. 

" Duck!" shouts Keora and they all duck. Including Mokuba in his SWSA. " Kara!" A red-haired girl stands in the hall a gun in her left hand. Suddenly two throwing knives flower from her shoulders. Keora's eyes go big as she stares at the figure behind Kara. " Ankh!" She launches herself into the older boys' arms. Seto, Noa, and Mokuba stare at the other boy. Another girl appears from next to him. " Rose!" The other girl laughs as she hugs the older girl back. 

" So who's your 'friend'?" asks Ankh sarcasm dripping from every word. Keora sighs as another portal opens up and Kara disappears. " Never mind." 

" SO Keora . . . which one of these is your boyfriend?" asks Rose. Keora rolls her eyes as she looks at the other girl. 

" None of them Rose . . . three are my brothers, and the other three are well . . . " says Keora trailing off not knowing how to put it to the fourteen-year-old. Rose sighs as she sits down on a chair and looks at Malik. 

" Keora . . . I already know . . . remember?" asks Rose. Keora shakes her head as Rose starts to laugh. " Remember Kanji told me." Keora's eyes go wide as the girl smiles. " Hey . . . if they love each other it's fine. Right . . . Malik?" Malik nods and Rose smiles. 

" How did you get out of the orphanage?" asks Keora. Rose smiles as she points to Ankh. 

" Member . . . he turned eighteen last month?" asks Rose a slight New York accent hinted in her voice. Keora nods as she looks at the others in the room. 

" You guys better go home . . . get some sleep . . . specially you Noa . . . we gotta go pay tribute to Nen tomorrow," says Keora. Noa nods slightly as a strange look passes before his eyes. 

" Nen," whispers Noa as the three Kaiba brothers disappear. Keora looks at Marik and Malik.

" You want out of here? Right Malik?" asks Keora. Malik nods and Keora nods slightly and all the tubs disappear. " It's a useful thing." Malik sighs as Marik picks him up. Keora nods as they disappear. She turns to Ankh and Rose and smile as they disappear. She then turns to Yami and Yugi. " You two be careful." Yami nods and so does Yugi as they disappear. " I'm sorry about all of this you two." Ryou and Bakura blink as Keora sighs. " You two are supposed to be getting to know each other again . . . but because of my stupid mistakes you're in danger." Bakura smiles slightly as he kisses Ryou and then walks over and rests a hand on Keora's shoulder. 

" Why do you think we took two hours in a locked room?" asks Bakura. Keora rolls her eyes and stands up. 

" Should have known," says Keora and disappears. Bakura laughs as he walks back over and picks Ryou up in his arms. 

" Who's going to clean up our mess?" asks Bakura. Ryou rolls his eyes as he looks at his hikari. " Fine . . . so I wanted to do 'that' . . . but you wouldn't let me." Ryou laughs as he kisses his yami. " Why are there showers in a lab?" Ryou laughs as he just shrugs and lets hand trail down to his yami's waist line. " Now none of that." Ryou sighs as he rests his head on his yami's shoulder. " Tired?" Ryou nods as they disappear. " Good night Ryou." 

" Night Kura," whispers Ryou as he drifts off to sleep in his yami's arms. 

Noa-chan- *snickers* Well . . . that was interesting. Why did you have to go and give me a twin? 

Shaina- Cause . . . this is a special chapter . . . it's chapter 11 . . . and it's in memorial of the 9/11 Tragedy. Considering tomorrow is the two-year anniversary I thought it would work . . . and considering that Ankh and Rose come from New York I thought I'd add them in here. 

Baku-chan- *laughs* Shaina . . . you're just getting better and better. Where'd the shuriken come from? 

Shaina- Well . . . I don't know . . . it's a Ninja weapon . . . and they're in Japan. I just decided to use a shuriken. Well R+R and I don't know if any children died in the 9/11 Tragedy . . . but if there was one or two . . . then Nen/ Noel is in memory of them. 

In Memory of

The many people who died two years ago on September 11th, 2001. We can't change what happened . . . but we can remember them . . . and learn from our mistakes. This is also in memory of the many firefighters, police officers, and other individuals that died that day. I just remembered that tomorrow is the anniversary so I decided to incorporate it into the story. And here's a slight quote I thought up. " The past has happened, the present is happening, and the future is to happen. You can't change the past, you can control the present, but you don't know what will happen tomorrow. So live, let live, and live on." The victims of 9/11 didn't know that when they left for work that day . . . that they wouldn't be coming back. Also Aaro in this story represents the children who lost their parents in the Tragedy. This is for all of those . . . people who lost loved ones . . . children, parents, cousins, friends, and fiancees. So here's the final quote for the day. " Before you leave your house today tell your family that you love them, before you leave school or work tell your friends you care for them, before you go anywhere tell your loved ones that you love them . . . because even if it's only a walk . . . it may be the last time you'll see them." 


	12. Chappy 12

A Rose to Show My Love

  


Shaina- Well here is chapter 12.

  


Shaina-chan- Yeah. . .don't know why she's writing it today. . .anything special about today. 

  


Shaina- *blinks* Not really. . .just writing.

  


Noa-chan- Yeah. . .she's just writing.

  


Kanji- She killed my ancient Egyptian half off earlier!

  


Shaina- *blinks* Well. . .I didn't have much of a choose in the matter. *points toward Baku-chan and Marik-chan* It's the only way I could ever find a way to end Kages.

  


Kanji- WELL YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO GO AND KILL ME!

  


Shaina- Well I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh so please don't sue. And to all you Kanji fans. . .fear not he'll return. 

  


Chapter 12- Tributes and Chibi Kaiba's 

  


" Come on Noa," whispers Keora as she shakes Noa's shoulder to try and wake him up from his position on the bed. Seto was already at work and Mokuba was at school. Keora has better things to do then hang out at school. . .she has to get Noa up and to the cemetery. " Noa. . .get up." Noa rolls over and looked at Keora and sighs.

  


" Fine. . .fine," says Noa sleepily and tries to sit up, but fails terribly. " Grief. . . I think we might have a problem." Keora sighs as she scratches her head as she looks at the other sixteen year old. 

  


" Yeah. . .we do have a problem," says Keora and rolls her eyes. " A big problem." She sighs as she hits the Exodia Diamond around her neck and Yama appears. " Yama. . .help me get Noa out of the bed." Yama sighs and closes her eyes and Noa floats out of bed. Yama sets him in the SWSA and sighs. 

  


" Now if you don't mind I need to go back to sleep," says Yama and disappears. Keora shrugs as she looks at Noa. He turns the SWSA on and follows Keora out of the room. 

  


" Keora. . .why are we going to pay tribute?" asks Noa. Keora sighs as she walks down the stairs. Noa follows her as she lets her wings appear. 

  


" Because Noa. . .there is a legend that one time every 5'000 years the same thing happens," whispers Keora as she turns and looks at him. " Like the shadows games. . .and such. . .and there's a legend of two people being killed and brought back to life." Noa shrugs as Keora sighs and looks at him. 

" Strange," says Noa simply.

" I know it sounds strange," says Keora and shrugs. " But who knows. . .it might be true." Noa nods as Keora teleports the two to the cemetery. The sun shines over them as they walk toward Kanji's grave. A golden light appears and floats around them. Kanji appears with Nen next to him. " Hiya." The two nod and sudden flashes and fire breaks around the gravestone. 

  


" What's happening?" asks Noa. Keora smiles as suddenly the two ghosts disappear and nothing stands in their place. " Where'd they go?" Keora smiles slightly as she turns away as Noa notices that the gravestone has disappears. " Are you saying. . .that they've been brought back?" Keora nods slightly and looks at him. 

  


With Bakura and Ryou 

  


" Bakura. . .I don't feel very well," whispers Ryou as he looks at his yami. Bakura nods slightly as he looks at Ryou. 

  


" What doesn't feel good?" asks Bakura. Ryou touches his stomach and Bakura smiles and nods slightly. " You need to eat more Ryou." Ryou smiles and nods slightly as he looks into his yami's eyes. " That goes for both of us." Ryou smiles as he kisses his yami. Bakura smiles as he runs a hand down Ryou's chest. 

  


" I think our picture shoot is going to be late. . .cause of all that is happening," whispers Ryou. Bakura smiles and kisses his hikari. " Or not." Bakura smiles as he sighs. " Tired?" Bakura nods slightly. " Yeah. . .it's been a long couple of days." Bakura nods and pulls his hikari onto his chest and drifts off to sleep. 

  


With Keora and Noa

  


" Seto! Come on!" shouts Keora into the phone. On the other end of the phone Seto holds the phone away from his face. 

  


" I'm telling you Keora. . .there's no way I'm adopting two more people," says Seto. He hears something shatter on the other end of the line. " Keora? What did you break?" 

  


" The mirror," says Keora casually as she whips her bloodied hand against her black pants. She hears the exasperated mumbling of Seto on the other end of the line. " If you don't adopt them I'll get Marik and Malik too." 

  


" You'd trust those two with kids!?" asks Seto in shock. He hears Keora snickering and giggling on the other end. " Yeah. . .you would." 

  


" So can we adopt them?" asks Keora. She hears Seto mumble curses and sighs. 

  


" No!" shouts Seto. Keora sighs and looks over at Noa and hands him the phone. " I already told you. . ." Seto blushes as he hears Noa on the other end. 

  


" Now come on love. . .don't be this way. . .they are our twins after all," purrs Noa. Seto sighs as he feels himself go hard. " Come on Seto-chan. . .we could pretend they were our kids." 

  


" Noa. . .this is unfair," growls Seto. Noa smiles as he detects a purr in Seto's voice. 

  


" Oh Seto. . .I'll make you sleep on the couch if we don't adopt them," threatens Noa playfully. He hears Seto curse on the other end. " Is that anyway to talk to me?" 

  


" Noa. . .stop playing with me," growls Seto. Noa smiles as he detects the purr. 

  


" You're hard Seto. . .sorry. . ." whispers Noa and purrs. " I'm just such a bad boy aren't I?" Seto moans on the end and Noa smiles. " Is that a yes?" 

  


" You are so. . ." says Seto and trails off. Noa smiles as he feels Seto release in his mind. " Great Noa. . .just great. . .now I need a shower. . .and I have to clean up the table now." Noa laughs as he sighs. 

  


" I'm sorry Seto. . .I wish. . ." whispers Noa as he sighs inwardly. " Sorry." He hears Seto purr on the other end and smiles. 

  


" Go get the brats Noa. . .Nen and Kanji right?" purrs Seto. Noa smiles and purrs. 

  


" Yeah Seto-chan. . .I'll go get them. . .but you have to be there," purrs Noa. Seto smiles on the other end and nods. 

  


" I'm here," purrs Seto as he wraps his arms around Noa's shoulders from behind. " I think it's a good idea." Noa smiles as he feels something tingle in his back. Suddenly he tries to tap his foot and tears of joy appear in his eyes. " What's wrong Noa?" 

  


" Seto. . .I can move my foot," whispers Noa as he again taps his foot. Seto's eyes go wide as he notices Noa's foot moving. " It's Nen and Kanji. . .they're past life spirits. . .gave me this power." Seto smiles as he looks at Noa and smiles. 

  


" Come on Noa. . .lets go get them," whispers Seto. Noa nods as he follows Seto in the SWSA. 

  


At the Orphanage

" Are you sure you can take care of children?" asks the lady. Seto nods as he looks at Noa. " You have to have the money and patience to take care of children." 

  


" Miss I am sure we can handle it. I've had to take care of my little brother since I was ten years old. I lived here for a while," says Seto as the lady nods. " I am Seto Kaiba after all. . .money is no problem." The lady nods and opens up a door. 

  


" All the children are in here. We just had two new children arrive today. . .Nen Angel and Kanji Angel. . .brothers. . .five years old," says the lady. " By the way I'm Ms. Tenshi." Seto and Noa walk into the room and notice three kids sitting in a corner. Two of them look a lot alike while the third sits there curled in a ball yellow and blue hair spiking all over the place. 

  


" Noa. . .see that other kid?" asks Seto. Noa nods as the two walk over to the kids. " I wonder who he is?" The two that look alike look up at them. 

  


" What do you want?" asks the dark blue-green-haired one. Noa smiles as he looks at them. " If you want to take me home you have to take Kanji and Zen with you." Noa smiles slightly as he looks at Seto. 

  


" Well. . .that seems fair," says Seto. " How do you know Zen?" Nen blinks as he crosses his arms over his chest and stands up. 

  


" He. . .just needs a home," says Nen. Seto smiles and knells down so he's eye level with Nen. 

  


" Well. . .that would make three kids. . .four if you count Mokuba," says Seto and smiles. 

" I'll make a deal with you Nen. . .we take you and Kanji and let my friends Yami and Yugi adopt Zen." Nen shakes his head and glares. 

" All three of us or no," says Nen. Seto rolls his eyes and sighs. " Anyways. . .how do you know my name?" Seto smiles slightly as something shimmers next to him and Yami and Yugi appear. " Who're they?" 

  


" These are my friends. . .Yami and Yugi Motou. . .they'd be a good family for Zen. . .they're not rich. . .but they love kids," says Seto. Zen looks up at everyone and his eyes rest on Yugi. 

  


" Hi," whispers Zen as he shakily stands up. Yugi smiles as he knells down so he's at Zen's level. " You're. . .Yugi Motou. . .King of Games." Yugi nods and Zen smiles slightly. " It's okay Nen. . .I'll go with Yugi." Nen blinks and then nods slightly as he looks at Kanji who is sitting on the ground holding himself up with his hands behind his back. 

  


" How about Kanji?" asks Nen. Seto smiles as he looks at his reborn twin. " You will take both of us?" 

  


" Of course," says Seto. Nen smiles and grabs Kanji's hand and pulls him to his feet. Kanji smiles as he looks at Seto. 

  


" Thanks. . .Seto," whispers Kanji as he stands shakily. Noa smiles as he looks at the two. " What happened to you?" 

  


" I got in a car accident. . .I'm Noa. . .I'll be able to walk again soon," says Noa. Kanji smiles as he follows Seto and Noa over to Ms. Tenshi. 

" You want to adopt. . .both of them?" asks Ms. Tenshi. Seto nods and Ms. Tenshi shakes her head slightly. " I'm sorry Sir. . .but you can't." Nen and Kanji tense up. Zen turns to look at Yami and Yugi. " It was a ruling by the person who left them here. . .that they wouldn't be adopted as a set." Tears start to trail down Nen and Kanji's face as the smaller of the two starts to shake. " You have to pick which one you want." Seto and Noa hardened their eyes and suddenly Nen spoke up. 

  


" Witch!" shouts Nen as a staff appears next to him. " I'm not leaving here without Kanji!" Zen's eyes also hardened and suddenly two white wings appeared from Nen's back. " I already told you once! We're a team." Ms. Tenshi just shrugs as she see's the wings. 

  


" It's a request from your past guardian," says Ms. Tenshi. Suddenly out of no where Keora appears with Mariku and Aaro at her side. " Keora. . .Yagima. . .Aaro. . .Ishra. . .and Mariku Ishtar." Keora smirks as she crosses her arms over her chest. Out from behind her two more people appear. . .Bakura and Ryou. " What do you want?" 

  


" This is the third time I've had to remedy this problem. . .I am the sponsor of the orphanage," says Keora as she smiles. " Am I right?" Ms. Tenshi nods and Keora looks toward her brothers and Yami and Yugi. " Then from now on I appoint Ankh Angel-Kaiba, Rose Angel-Kaiba, and myself in charge of this orphanage. Plus the help of my good friends- Ms. Ariol and Ms. Eron." Ms. Tenshi gaps as two ladies appear dressed in matching uniforms. " From now on Ms. Tenshi you are relieved of your duties." Ms. Tenshi sticks her nose up in the air and walks out. " K. . .Seto and Noa. . .take my nephews out of here. Yami and Yugi. . .take Zen home" Keora turns and looks at Ryou and Bakura. " I don't care about all the papers. . .it will take me only a couple of days to get them filled out. Why did you two come in the first place?" 

  


" Well. . .we sort of were wondering if. . .well. . .if we ever want to adopt a kid. . .if you'd help us find the right one?" asks Bakura. Keora smiles and nods slightly as she looks at the group of ten kids in the room. 

  


" Ok. . .head count!" shouts Keora. All the kids smile and run up to her. " Azrial. . .where are you?" A blue haired girl raises her hand. " Lee?" A black-haired boy raises his hand. Keora smiles and turns and looks at Bakura and Ryou. " You two go home. I'll tell you when I find a kid that I think is right for you." The two nod and disappear. 

  


" Bakura?" asks Ryou as he looks into his yami's eyes as he lays on the bed propped up on his elbows. 

  


" Yes?" asks Bakura as he turns to look at his hikari from his position in front of the mirror. 

  


" You really want to adopt a kid?" asks Ryou. Bakura nods slightly and Ryou smiles slightly. " Come here Kura." Bakura smiles and walks over and kisses his hikari. Ryou purrs and Bakura smiles as he asks for entrance into his hikari's mouth. Ryou opens his mouth and Bakura sticks his tongue into his hikari's mouth. Ryou smiles as they break for air. He moans as Bakura runs a hand down his length. " Kura. . .naughty." Bakura smiles as he pins Ryou to the bed and unzips the zipper on his hikari's shirt. Ryou sits up slightly and slips his shirt off. Bakura runs a hand down his chest and then bites down on one of Ryou's nipples. Ryou yelps and then purrs as Bakura licks the injury. 

  


" You like that?" asks Bakura. Ryou nods as he then turns and pins Bakura to the bed and unbuttons his yami's shirt. Ryou runs his hands down his yami's front and then catches his lips in his own as he runs a hand near his yami's length. Bakura moans as Ryou touches him through the material of his pants. " Ryou. . .stop torturing me." Ryou smiles as he bites down on his yami's nipples. Bakura moans in pleasure and then sighs and Ryou stops. " Why are you stopping?" Ryou smiles as he stands up and looks outside. " Great Ryou. . ." Bakura and laughs and rolls his eyes as he walks up behind his hikari and wraps his arms around him. " Something wrong. . .love?" 

  


" No. . .just thinking," whispers Ryou as he turns around and wraps his arms around his yami's waist. " If we adopted a kid. . .what would he or she be like?" Bakura smiles as he kisses his hikari. " Never mind." Ryou sighs as he drifts off to sleep leaning against Bakura's chest. The yami smiles as he carries his hikari over to the bed. 

  


" Good night Ryou," whispers Bakura as he walks toward the bathroom. " I need a shower." 

  


Noa-chan- K. . .Shaina. . .where did the idea of bringing Nen and Kanji back come in? And Nen's hair changing from aquamarine-green to dark blue-green? 

  


Shaina- *sighs* It just was an idea. . .and it's not like he's stealing your place. * Noa rolls his eyes* Okay so he's a review muse. His hair color changing. . .well just an idea. . .it'll get lighter as he grows up. 

  


Kanji-chan- What's so special about Zen? * Shaina sighs and latches her hands behind her head* He's Yami and Yugi's kid. . .why is he so special. * Shaina smirks* Great she's not telling us. 

  


Shaina- Yeah. . .he's a surprise. . .Zen. . .Nen. . .and Kanji. . .then later on there will be two more kids added into the mix. * muses mumble* Okay. . .you want to know what's so special about Zen?" * muses nod* He's a rein. * muses blink* Rein. . .short for Reincarnation. . .Zeke from 

'Kages'. . .Zen here. *muses smile* He was Yami's adopted son. * muses nod* Well. . .okay. *Shaina starts to tell other muses a story*

  


Nen- *sweat drops* Well. . .as Shaina is telling the others a story I guess I'll finish commentary time up. R+R and here's a quote for you. " Why do I have to be like this? I'm only one kid. . .nothing special about me. . .but still I'm stuck with the memories of three people. One that died 5'000 years ago, another that died of a horrible disease, and now these imaginary memories. I'll continue to return. . .time after time. All I want to do is rest. . .but as long as the 'Pendant of Life' exists so will I. I made a promise. . .a covenant and I don't intend to break it." Kanji. 


	13. Chappy 13

A Rose to Show My Love

  


Nen- *hanging upside down* Don't even ask. * points to Kanji who's chained to a wall* 

  


Shaina- * smiles* Finally . . . time to start the muse and author(ess) story. *blinks as she looks around* Or maybe not. * Kanji's chains disappear and Nen falls from the ceiling* Sorry . . . idea real strange idea. 

  


Nen- *rubs his head* I'll say . . . it was strange . . . yet oddly interesting. *points to Seto-chan who is tied to the wall* I wouldn't mind seeing him like that every day . . . *trails off as all the muses turn to look at him* 

  


Noa-chan- * looks at Nen and flames spark from around him* Keep your hands off Seto! He's MINE! * Shaina laughs as Kanji shakes his head*

  


Shaina- Technically Noa . . . Seto belongs to Kazuki Takahashi . . . but yeah . . . in this story he is yours. * Noa smiles and sticks his tongue out at Nen* 

  


Kanji- *blinks* Well as my younger siblings are arguing and Shaina will undoubtedly lock them in what she calls 'The Crazy Muse Room' I'll have to take charge. Shaina does not own Yu-Gi-Oh . . . though sometimes she thinks she does. She does own the idea behind this story and she also owns Nen, Keora, and the other OC's. * Nen and Noa are heard in the background shouting at Shaina* 

  


Chapter 13- One Final Murderer . . . One Angry Kaiba

" Bakura," whispers Ryou as he shakes his yami's shoulder. Bakura rolls over and looks at Ryou and smiles. 

  


" Morning Ryou," says Bakura as he sits up. Ryou nods and stands up quickly. 

" What's wrong?" 

  


" Seen the news lately?" asks Ryou. Bakura shakes his head and Ryou turns on the TV. 

  


" And it is utter chaos in front of the Kaiba Mansion. The reports say that two of the Kaiba's were injured . . . but we're unsure of which two. It was only a couple of days ago that Noa and Mokuba Kaiba were injured in a car accident. Bad luck has surely befallen them," says the news reporter. 

  


" Bad luck my . . . " says Bakura, but trails off as Ryou shuts him up with a kiss. " Fine I get the point." 

  


" An update . . . we were just told by a couple of the friends of the Kaiba's that the two that were injured are: Keora Kaiba of Tenshi Comp. and Angel Comp. and Seto Kaiba CEO of Kaiba Corp," says the news lady. Ryou and Bakura tense up as they notice a gurney being wheeled out of the house. " And it appears that the first of the two injured Kaiba's are being brought out now." The camera zooms in and they see Seto laying on the moving bed. He looks up at the reporters and glares. 

  


" Get off my property," growls Seto as he's wheeled into the ambulance. Ryou and Bakura can't help but smile at the statement. 

  


" That's Seto for you," says Bakura. Ryou nods as he moves closer to his yami and wraps his arms around the others back. " What's wrong Ryou?" 

  


" I'm just worried . . . about Noa and Mokuba . . . how they're going to take this," says Ryou. Bakura nods and lowers his head and kisses his hikari. Ryou smiles slightly and then turns back to the TV. 

  


" And now here comes Keora," says the reporter. The camera zooms in on the female Kaiba and Bakura and Ryou can't help but gasp. Blood stains her light skin and also the white shirt she's wearing is stained. " And it looks like Keora took the blunt of the attack . . . but wait she's trying to say something to one of the people next to her." The camera again zooms in and Ryou and Bakura see Duke, Noa, Mokuba, Nen, Rose, Ankh, and Kanji surrounding her. 

  


" You guys . . . be careful . . . don't cry Nen and Kanji . . . I'll be out soon. Watch over Noa and Mokuba for me?" asks Keora quietly as she holds Duke's hand. " I love you, and Duke . . . be strong for me . . . watch my brothers and sisters for me." Then Keora turns her head slightly and looks into the camera. " Ryou and Bakura . . . Marik and Malik . . . Yami . . . and Yugi all of you guys watch your backs . . . this was no accident." With that Keora nods and they wheel her away. Noa's SWSA floats up and they notice tears rolling down his face as he holds something to his chest. 

  


" What's that?" asks Ryou. Bakura smiles slightly as he looks at the boy on the camera. 

  


" Keora's Exodia Diamond . . . and it looks like Nen and Kanji are pretty angry," says Bakura. Ryou nods slightly as he notices the two kids standing next to Mokuba. Something stands out in Mokuba's hand as a look between anger and shock passes over his face. 

  


" Not only Nen and Kanji," says Ryou and points to Mokuba. Bakura smiles slightly and nods. " What's that thing in his hand?" Bakura smiles as he notices his son standing next to Mokuba. 

  


" It's the ' Rod of Amon' and around his neck is the ' Exodia Tripod'," says Bakura. Ryou nods slightly as the two teleport to the hospital. Marik and Malik appear seconds later and finally Yami and Yugi appear. Then out of no where Noa and Mokuba appear. The later looks ready to blow his stack. 

  


" Hello we're here to see Kaiba, Seto and Kaiba, Keora," says Marik. The nurse shakes her head and the yami's hair starts to spark. 

  


" I'm sorry . . . but they're in intensive care . . . you can't see them now," says the nurse. Mokuba's eyes turn a dangerous blue shade as he mutters some curses under his breath. " I'm very sorry . . . but they are in intensive care." 

  


" Well . . . maybe you can join them," says Mokuba. The nurses eyes go large and she takes a step back. " You let me see my big brother . . . or I'll just force my way in." Noa nods slightly and the nurse nods and points toward a door. " Thank you." Mokuba leads the way as he passes the door. 

" Note to self . . . never make Mokuba mad," says Bakura. Ryou nods and follows the others into the intensive care unit. They hear curses coming from a room and open it and peak in. Seto lays there hooked up to a machine a look of complete and utter rage on his face. " Seto? What now?" 

  


" It's the guy that tried to do me in," says Seto and points toward a 7-foot tall boy on the other end of the room. " I'd take him on . . . but little problem . . . I'm sort of pinned to this bed." The others nod and suddenly a portal appears. They all turn and look at Mokuba in amazement. He turns his hands and the bully disappears. Mokuba wipes his hands on his pants and then walks over toward Seto and rests a hand on his big brothers. " Mokuba . . . " The others look onto the scene as Noa smiles from his position and lets his brothers do what they want. 

  


" Yes Seto?" asks Mokuba as he smiles. " What is it?" Seto smiles as he lifts one of his hands and touches Mokuba's cheek. " Tell me Seto . . . I'm not going anywhere." 

  


" Mokuba . . . it's just . . . I love you," whispers Seto and turns away expecting Mokuba to yell at him or something. When he doesn't, he looks up into Mokuba's eyes and sees tears. " If I said something wrong . . . I . . . " Seto is cut off before he can continue. 

  


" Just be quiet . . . Seto," whispers Mokuba and leans down and kisses his big brother. 

" Just shut-up for once." Seto melts into the kiss as he snakes his arms around Mokuba and then gasps and lets go and turns his eyes onto Noa. The green-haired teen smiles slightly and shrugs from his position. " Noa . . . come over here." Noa smiles and comes over in his SWSA. 

  


" I just noticed something . . . Mokuba's not using his SWSA," says Ryou quietly. Bakura nods and so do the other two groups. Ryou turns to Bakura and kisses him. Bakura returns the kiss as he wraps his arms around his hikari. Marik and Malik smile as Malik's engagement ring glitters from his finger. Yami and Yugi smile slightly as something glitters from under Yugi's coat sleeve. " Yugi . . . are you two engaged?" The two blush and nod slightly. " I didn't know that. When did it happen?" 

  


" Yesterday . . . " whispers Yugi and trails off as he turns and stands on tiptoe and kisses Yami. " Right Yami-chan?" Yami nods and wraps his arms around Yugi. 

  


" Get out off here!" shouts someone. All of them spin around and come face to face with a doctor. " What are you sicko's doing in here? This is Seto Kaiba's room . . . VIP." Seto looks up and glares at his doctor. " Now go before I get you all p. . . . " The doctor never finishes as Seto cuts him off. 

  


" These are my best friend Dr. and if they're sicko's then so am I," says Seto as his eyes turn cold. " Make sure Keora's all right . . . she's the one that was stupid enough to jump in the way of the gun." The others gasp and Seto, Noa, and Mokuba nod. " Yeah . . . he was aiming at me . . . Keora jumped in the way." 

  


" Isn't that the second time she jumped in front of a gun?" asked Noa. Seto nods slightly and sighs. " Yeah . . . first time the person was aiming at Mokuba . . . that time it caught her in the leg." 

  


" Does she always risk her life like that?" asks Ryou. Seto nods slightly and the three yami's roll their eyes. 

  


" Now who was it in their past life that jumped in the way of a sword?" asks Bakura as he fiddles with his earring. Seto rolls his eyes as the yami shrugs. 

  


" Yeah me . . . and then Kanji well Ka . . . jumped in the way of an arrow at one point . . . but it missed him by an inch," says Seto. 

  


" Not the second time," says Noa and Seto nods. " Now who was it that almost got ran over by a motorcycle?" Everyone turns and points at Malik. The hikari blushes and turns and looks at Marik. 

  


" It wasn't my fault he tried to stop me," says Marik and smiles and he pulls his hikari into a kiss. " Now was it Seto or Keora who tried to jump over my head with their motorcycle last year?" 

  


" That was Keora," says Noa and shakes his head. " And if I remember correctly she did that to all of us at one point during the Tenshi Tournament. When was it that she sky-dove out of the TC blimp?" 

  


" That was at the finals of the TC tournament . . . and it was both her and Duke," says Seto and rubs his temples. " I want out of this hospital." The others nod as they hear muttered Egyptian coming from down the hall. 

  


" But Ms. . . . you're too injured," says the nurse. Keora rolls her eyes as she enters the room in an SWSA. " I'm sorry Sir . . . but she wouldn't listen." 

  


" She doesn't listen to anyone . . . don't worry about it," says Seto and looks at Keora. 

" Were you swearing in Egyptian back there?" Keora shrugs as she looks at Noa and Mokuba and smiles. 

  


" Yeah . . . guess I was . . . now Ryou and Bakura . . . you can go home I guess . . . considering Seto and I are going to be stuck here for one night . . . Ankh you'll watch Nen and Kanji . . . right?" asks Keora. Ankh nods and disappears. Ryou and Bakura also disappear. 

  


" So now it's Mokuba/Seto/Noa," says Bakura and smiles. " Who saw that coming?" Ryou shrugs as he hugs his yami from behind. " And the Pharaoh's engaged . . . what's this world coming too?" Ryou shrugs as he wraps his arms around his yami's neck. 

  


" I don't know . . . but I like it," purrs Ryou as he nibbles on Bakura's neck. The yami smiles as he leans into the attention. " You like that?" Bakura just nods and Ryou pulls his yami's shirt from his pants and runs a hand down his yami's back. " Bakura?" 

  


" Hmm?" asks Bakura as he tries to look behind him to his hikari's face but shrugs. 

  


" Yes," purrs Ryou. Bakura blinks and turns around so he's facing his hikari. 

  


" Yes? Yes what?" asks Bakura in confusion. Ryou smiles as he starts to unbutton Bakura's shirt. 

  


" If you asked me to marry you . . . I'd say yes," says Ryou as he unbuttons the final button then lets his hands travel down toward his Yami's inner thigh. He feels Bakura twitch and then relax as Ryou runs a finger up his inner thigh. Bakura smiles as he unzips Ryou's shirt and then lets his hands rove down toward his hikari's inner thigh. Ryou smiles as he feels his Yami growing hard next to his hand. " Bakura?"

  


" Yes?" asks Bakura as he smiles at his hikari who was also growing hard. 

  


" You need a shower," purrs Ryou. Bakura smiles and moves his head to his hikari's shoulder and whispers in his ear. 

  


" That makes two of us," whispers Bakura. Ryou squirms in his arms and Bakura smiles slightly and licks his hikari's ear. " Want to take that shower now?" Ryou nods and the two walk toward the giant bathroom. Bakura turns on the cold water as Ryou removes his pants and underwear. Bakura snaps his fingers and his clothes disappear. The two walk into the shower and Ryou jumps slightly at the coldness and then leans up next to his yami. 

  


" I love you Bakura," whispers Ryou as he leans against his yami. Bakura smiles as he wraps his arms around his hikari's front. " With my whole being." 

  


" That makes two of us Ryou," whispers Bakura as he supports his hikari as the smaller drifts off to sleep. " And nothing can change that." He smiles and turns off the water and snaps his fingers and his hikari's blue 'Duelist Kingdom' pants appear on him. Bakura carries his hikari to the bed and smiles as he plays with his hikari's wet hair. " " Sleep well my angel . . . sleep well." 

  


Shaina- *smiles* How did you all like?

  
  


Seto-chan- * growls* Shaina has been reading two many of KK's stories. * other muses nod*

  


Shaina- Have not!

  


Seto-chan- Have to!

  


Shaina- HAVE NOT!

  


Seto-chan- HAVE TO! *they continue to bicker back and forth* 

  


Noa-chan- Well as my brother is having an argument with the author . . . I guess I'll have to talk to you. R+R. . . . it'll make Shaina happy . . . and maybe it'll stop her from being so mean. This would have been up yesterday . . . but she slept all day. 


	14. Chappy 14

A Rose to Show My Love

  


Shaina- Well here is chapter 14. *muses nod* They're trying to win a bet. They all worked together on this one story. . .but unless they can stay quiet all day they won't be able to put it up. *muses nod* And Nen. . .the only one who isn't in on the story has oddly enough disappeared. So I guess commentary is my job today. Well I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh so please don't sue. If you have to sue someone. . .sue my muses. 

  


Chapter 14- The Singing Rose 

" Keora?" asks Ryou as he sits on the couch in the Kaiba Mansion watching the girl run around in her violet dress. 

  


" Yeah?" asks Keora as she leans down and picks one of her accessories off the floor. 

" Why did you invite us all over?" asks Ryou. Keora shrugs as she looks at herself in the mirror and smooths the material on her knee length dress. 

  


" It got rather boring. . .all the servants asking me if I was alright," says Keora as she looks down at her chest. " I'm fine. . .a little sore. . .but I'll be fine." Ryou nods as Bakura comes walking downstairs. 

  


" Finished?" asks Ryou to his boyfriend. Bakura nods as he looks at Keora. " What took you so long?" 

  


" Noa. . .was being a pain," says Bakura and shakes his head. " Considering he still can't walk. . ." Ryou nods and shrugs as Bakura plops down next to him. " So we going to this benefit concert?" Ryou nods as Nen and Kanji appear. The two five years old smile as their long hair falls into their eyes. Finally Seto, Mokuba, and Noa appear. Keora knells down and straightens Nen's coat. 

  


" Keora?" asks Nen. Keora smiles and looks up into the kids eyes. " You're nice." Keora smiles as she stands up and turns to look at Seto. His black leather pants and black shirt look normal on the teen and so does his Battle City coat. What is out of place is the necklace around his neck. 

  


" Seto. . .when did you get that necklace?" asks Keora as she looks at him. 

  


" It's old. . .really old," whispers Seto and turns his face away. Keora nods slightly as she looks at Noa who is dressed in an all white copy of Seto's uniform. Finally her eyes rest on Mokuba and she smiles slightly. 

  


" Mokuba. . .what are you wearing?" asks Keora her hands on her hips. The youngest Kaiba brother smiles as his silver Seto like coat falls around his ankles. Keora shakes her head and smiles. " You three. . . are so hopeless." Seto, Noa, and Mokuba shrug as they descend the stairs. Mokuba's waist long hair blows back and forth. Nen and Kanji smile as Seto knells down and looks at them. 

  


" You two kiddo's coming?" asks Seto. Nen and Kanji smile and nod and Seto ruffles their hair. " That's good. . .now come on. . .Keora's got a concert. . .and we can't make her late." The only female of the whole group smiles as she walks next to Ryou and Noa for some strange reason as Bakura, Seto, Mokuba, Nen, and Kanji walk up in head of them. Suddenly the other two yami/hikari couples appear. Malik falls in next to Ryou as Yugi falls in next to Noa. 

  


" K. . .question. . .is there a reason the yami's are up there. . .and the hikari's are back here?" asks Keora. The other four blink and look at each other and break into hysterical laughter. The yami's and Seto look back and blink. 

  


" What's so funny?" asks Seto. Keora shrugs and then looks at Nen and Kanji and almost falls over. " What's wrong?" 

  


" I. . .I. . .get. . .it," says Keora between bursts of laughter. " I'm so dang slow." Everyone else blinks wondering what is wrong with their family and boyfriends. " Well I guess I now know who's on the bottom and who's on the top." The others who aren't laughing eyes go wide. 

  


" Keora," growls Seto as his hands clench at his sides. " There are children present here." Keora sobbers up and looks at Nen and Kanji who look confused. 

  


" Yeah. . . guess you're right," says Keora and suddenly they all appear at the front gate of the auditorium. 

  


" Hello Keora," says one of the guards. Keora bows as she walks in followed by her family and friends. 

  


" Where's the rest of your band?" asks Ryou. Keora smiles as she leans backwards and looks up at the lights. 

  


" Oh. . .Duel and them? They're here. . .somewhere," says Keora as she walks toward the dressing room. " Mokuba. . . weren't you going to sing with me tonight?" Mokuba nod and looks at Seto and Noa. 

  


" I promised her," says Mokuba and they nod. " Don't worry. . .I'll be fine." Keora smiles as she opens the dressing room door and walks in. " Where should I get dressed?" Keora shrugs as she walks toward a closet and walks in. She pulls a pair of purple leather pants and a silver tube-top off of a rack and slips her dress off over her head. She slips her bra off and pulls her new outfit on. She slips a pair of black boots on and walks out. " Keora!" Keora rolls her eyes as she looks at Mokuba standing in the room naked. She leans against a wall and watches her brother. " What are you doing?" 

  


" Get dressed Mokuba," says Keora and shrugs as she continues to watch him. 

  


" Keora. . .this isn't right," says Mokuba as he blushes self consciously. 

  


" Mokuba. . .you're my brother. . .it's not the first time," says Keora as she rolls her eyes. 

" I spent two years with Kanji in the hospital. . .I saw him without his clothes on plenty of times." 

  


" Kanji was ten," growls Mokuba as he grabs another pair of silver leather pants and pulls them on. " There's a three year difference." Mokuba pulls on a tight silver tank-top and pulls his coat back on. " A big difference." Keora sighs as she continues to lean against the door. " It's not right." 

  


" Mokuba. . .I'm sixteen. . .don't worry about it," says Keora as she hears a shot and a curse come from down the hall. " Security won't let Duke in. . .again." Keora walks out and shouts something and Duke comes flying into the room. " Thought I told you to keep your pass at all times." 

  


" I'm sorry. . .I forgot," says Duke and looks at Mokuba. " Did she walk out on you changing again?" Mokuba rolls his eyes and Duke laughs as he runs into the closet and comes out two minutes later dressed in an all black uniform. Two more people appear minutes later. One a 20 year old boy with a guitar slung over his back. The other a fourteen year old girl with blue hair. 

  


" Hiya Duel and Serena. You seen Nee anywhere?" asks Keora. They nod as a dark green haired sixteen year old boy appears." That all of us?" They nod and Keora smiles as she tosses a couple of drumsticks over to Nee. " On the drums." Nee nods and Keora smiles as they walk toward the stage. 

  


" And now the main attraction! Domino City's very own 'Silver Journey'!" shouts the announcer as the curtains go up. Ryou, Bakura, Seto, Noa, Marik, Malik, Nen and Kanji sit in the front row. 

  


" Do You Hold Someone Dear to You

Is there a bond between you

Almost like you can read each others minds

That's what its like between you me

We are best friends

Brothers

Family thru the good and the bad

You protect me and I protect you

That's who we are to each other

  


But what if that bound breaks

What if it snaps in two 

Who can I turn to

If I can't turn to you

  


IF I can't trust my brother

Then who can I trust

To keep all my secrets

To protect in the dark

  


So when that bond breaks

When there is no one to run too

Close your eyes 

And dream that they'll be there for you 

Cause they're your brother

No reason to fight 

Hold you in the dark and hold you in the light

That's who they are," sings Keora as the lights focus on her. Mokuba stands at her side ready for his song. " Well how do you like it?" The crowd cheers and Keora smiles. " I'm Keora Kaiba. . .and if not for some very odd circumstances. . .some of you must have sawn on the news. . .I would have been here last night. How did they do without me?" The crowd cheers and Keora smiles. " That's good to hear. On the stage with me we have Nee Aline, Duel Ring, Serena Ring, Duke Devlin and my little bro Mokuba Kaiba." Keora looks at all the girls who are in the crowd who are starring at Duke. " Oh and for all the female audience. . . Duke has a girlfriend. . .namely Me." 

  


" I was living in darkness

Didn't see the light

No one there to comfort me

But then you came

A light in my dark world 

Someone who's been there for me 

I've never truly been alone

You've always been near

Protected me from the dark 

My big brother

The CEO of Kaiba Corps

Seems so cold and aloof 

But if you get to know him 

Like I know him 

Then you'll know the real Seto Kaiba within 

  


He's been there for me 

Ever since my parents died

He's never truly left my side

He's my guardian angel

My protector

That's who he is to me

  


He'll protect me

He'll take my pain

Take a bullet that's aimed my heart

And I'll do the same

  


None of you know our past

Nor our present

And no one at all knows our future

So we hope and we pray that our future will hold 

Hope and Light

Peace and Happiness

And Most of All

We hope it will hold

Us on," sings Mokuba as he looks at Seto. " I'm Mokuba Kaiba. . .that's a song dedicated to my big brother Seto. 

  


" I'm sorry to say. . .but it looks like it's going to rain," says Keora and looks at the sky. " And considering I'm still healing. . .I think I better get going." The crowd sighs and Keora smiles. " One more song." The crowd cheers and Keora motions for Noa and Seto. They blink but nod and run up onto the stage followed by all the others in the front. 

  


" Well I have no clue what Keora's planned," whispers Ryou in Bakura's ear. Bakura smiles and nods. 

  


" And a one, and a two, and a three," says Nee as he taps his drumsticks as the lights go out. A dueling arena suddenly arises and there stands Noa and Seto. 

  


" How did it come to this

After all we've been through 

Two of a pair now on opposites sides 

We've come so far

Have nothing to regret

But yet there's something that still pulls at my heart

  


It is cause I am dueling you

My brother in spirit and life

I am your protector, your guardian angel

Yet why don't I sprout wings and fly

Because I'm only a fallen angel

Nothing could get me off the ground

Yet I believe that you're here for me

Hopefully one day I'm found

And as we turn away from the duel

One of us will win and one of us will lose

Yes in the game of life there's always a way for two to win

Just hold on and look deep within 

You're my guardian

I'm your protectee 

So watch over me," sings Keora as Noa and Seto act out the song. 

" Good night everyone!" Keora and the others disappear. Bakura and Ryou smile as they appear outside their house. Ryou smiles as he leans into Bakura and kisses the yami. 

  


" We've got a problem," purrs Ryou. Bakura smiles and runs a hand down his hikari's back as it starts to rain. " It's raining." Bakura smiles as he runs a hand through his hikari's now wet hair. 

  


" So it is," says Bakura and kisses his hikari again. Ryou purrs and wraps his arms around his yami. 

  


" Bakura. . .we really shouldn't be doing this outside," says Ryou. Bakura nods and they disappear inside. Ryou removes his wet shirt and pants and then his underwear. Bakura fazes out of his clothes as Ryou walks toward his closet and grabs a pair of blue sweat pants and pulls them on. Bakura grabs a sheet and wraps it around himself as Ryou picks their clothes up and walks downstairs and throws the clothes in the washer. " Bakura. . .do you need some pants?" Bakura shrugs as he looks in the closet and grabs a pair of grey sweat pants. " I just thought of something." Bakura shrugs and walks over and kisses his hikari. 

  


" What?" asks Bakura as he looks in his hikari's eyes. 

  


" We forgot to put underwear on," purrs Ryou. Bakura shrugs as he looks at Ryou and his eyes shimmer with mischief. " That's interesting." Bakura shrugs and nibbles on Ryou's earlobe. 

  


" Yeah. . .well Noa never wear's underwear," says Bakura. Ryou blinks and Bakura laughs slightly. " Seto told me that one time when we were acting like idiots. . .don't know. . .but I think Seto might have been sick then. . .cause if I remember right he sure wasn't at Kaiba Corps the next day." Ryou smiles and runs a hand down his yami's wet back. 

  


" I just thought of something. . .Noa didn't use the SWSA," says Ryou. Bakura blinks and nods slightly. " That was a drastic change. 

  


" He had braces to help his legs move," says Bakura and sighs. " He can't stand without the support of the braces. . .and if you noticed he was leaning against Seto as we left. Ryou nods and then kisses Bakura. " We need to get some sleep." Ryou nods and takes his yami's hand and leads him to the bed. 

  


" Lets sleep Bakura," purrs Ryou and Bakura nods as Ryou drifts off to sleep in his arms. 

  


" Sleep tight. . .Ryou," purrs Bakura and falls to sleep. 

  


Shaina- *smiles* The beginning of the final song is from one of the Yu-Gi-Oh songs the other two are original. The muses are still quiet. . .but I still can't find Nen. *shrugs* He'll show up. Well R+R oh and here*holds out a box of brownies* have a brownie! * Disappears in a cloud of silver mist* 


	15. Chappy 15

A Rose to Show My Love

Shaina- *smirks* I found him! * points to Nen sitting on the counter half-asleep* How dumb can you get. . .Baku-chan buried him under a pile of blankets. * points to Baku-chan hanging from the ceiling* He hasn't talked yet though. . .so the muses might get their wish. How did you like the thirteenth chapter? I haven't gotten any reviews on it yet. . .so I don't know if you like it or not. 

  


Nen- I think they like it. *smiles and looks at his slightly depressed creator* 

  


Shaina- You think so? *sighs*

  


Nen- *nods* Yes. . .I do. *see's Shaina walking toward the knife drawer* Shaina! *runs and grabs the knife out of his creators hands* What did I tell you about knives?

  


Shaina- *blinks* Girls and knives shouldn't mix. . .tell that to Keora. . .she's the one that throws them at people. 

  


Nen- *shakes head* Yeah. . .she doesn't try to hurt herself with them. *sighs* Well R+R to make my creator happy. 

  


Shaina- *sighs* I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh *walks toward her corner* so please don't sue *sighs* unless your some lame person who thinks I'm rich. 

  


Nen- * uh oh look on his face* Great. . .I feel. . .a kill off someone chapter coming on. * Shaina shakes her head* Oh that's good. 

  


Shaina- No kill. . .no kill. . .no kill. . .kill Anzu. . .kill Anzu. . .kill Anzu. * Shaina continues to chant then changes the words* Noa and Seto slave fic. . .Noa and Seto slave fic. . .*continues to chant* 

  


Nen- * looks at Noa-chan and Seto-chan who are hiding in the corner* Okay. . .great. . .just great. . .well read this chapter and please. . .for all our sakes. . . specially Seto and Noa's review. *points toward the two* 

Chapter 15- Angry Bakura and Anzu has Returned. . .

" Great," mumbles Bakura as he flips through the channels. " Nothing to watch. . .nothing to watch. Oh. . .cartoons!" Ryou blinks as he walks into the room balancing a tray with breakfast on one hand and holding a mug of cappuccino in the other hand. Bakura almost screams when Funny Bunny comes onto the TV. He drops the control and falls off of the chair as the music comes on. Ryou blinks as he picks up the control and changes the channel to the news. 

  


" Who taught you to act like that when Funny Bunny comes on?" asks Ryou absently as he looks at his yami. 

  


" Noa and Seto. . .they hate the show," says Bakura and smiles. " So do Keora and Mokuba if I remember correctly. Last time Keora was switching through channels and Funny Bunny came on the TV blew up." Ryou blinks and Bakura smiles slightly as he takes a piece of toast off the tray.

  


" How did the TV manage to blow up?" asks Ryou as he takes a sip out of his mug of cappuccino. Bakura smiles and leans over and kisses his hikari. 

  


" She got angry. . .she cursed at it. . .she threw one of her many strange accessories at it. . .she kicked it. . .and it blew up," says Bakura and shrugs. " That was one of times I visited them. . .after Keora gave me a body. I walked in and she blinked as the TV blew up in her face. Then she cursed at it in Egyptian. . .cause Seto yelled at her for poisoning Mokuba's mind with her English curse words." Ryou laughs slightly as he hands the mug over to Bakura. Bakura sips the cappuccino and smiles. " This is the kind that Keora buys. . .the really expensive kind. . .Noa likes it and so does Mokuba. Seto drinks decaffeinated coffee. Of course he has to keep a stash of it. . .because whenever Mokuba or Noa finds it they dump it down the toilet. . .or they used to give it to Anzu." 

  


" So that's why Noa and Mokuba say that Seto poisons himself," says Ryou. Bakura nods and smiles as he takes another sip of the cappuccino. " You really like that stuff." Bakura smiles and kisses his hikari and Ryou smiles and then turns his head and looks into the angry eyes of none other then Anzu. The hikari screams and Bakura stands up in one fluent motion. 

  


" I'm back," hisses Anzu. Bakura's eyes grow hard as he crosses his arms over his chest. " Guess who set your house on fire?" Bakura shrugs as two daggers appear in his hands. " I did." 

  


" Thought as much," says Bakura as he attacks the girl. " You were always a worthless good for nothing slut. . .Yami didn't care about you, neither did Yugi for that matter. They might have tolerated you. . .but I'm not like them." Bakura blocks as Anzu tries to cut him with a knife. " Anzu. . .you don't know who you're messing with." Anzu suddenly grabs Ryou and holds her knife to his throat. Bakura tenses up as his eyes soften. 

  


" You take a step and I'll kill your boyfriend," hisses Anzu. Suddenly out of no where a throwing knife appears in the wall behind Anzu. Strands of Anzu's hair are held in the knife. " Who?" Keora smirks as ten throwing knives appear in her hands. " You move and I'll kill him." Keora just shakes her head slightly and puts her head to her chest. She lifts her head up and the knife in Anzu's hand falls to the ground. Anzu growls and shoves Ryou to the ground. Keora smiles as Anzu lunges at her. Keora sidesteps and Anzu runs into the sharp end of something. She looks up into Seto's cold eyes as he pulls a sharp ended staff out of her stomach. " Jerk." Seto smiles as Noa stands his arms crossed over his chest.

  


" The Staff of Anubis," says Seto and smirks as Mokuba appears and a portal opens up beneath Anzu. Keora sighs as she shakes her head. " Will she get out again?" 

  


" I hope not. . .but knowing her. . .yeah," says Keora and sighs. " Don't worry. . .I think we can take care of her." Ryou looks up from his position on the floor. Bakura walks over and offers a hand to his boyfriend. Ryou grabs Bakura's hand and pulls his yami into a kiss. " I think I'll. . .um be going. . .Seto, Mokuba. . .and Noa. . .come on." The three nod and disappear leaving the two in silence. 

  


" She would have killed me," whispers Ryou shakily. Bakura nods slightly and takes a cloth out of his pocket and wipes off a thin red line on Ryou's neck. " She really is crazy." Bakura nods slightly as he kisses the injury. " You wouldn't have risked my life. . .by moving. . .would you?" Bakura shakes his head and smiles slightly. 

  


" Never. . .I knew Keora would show up. . .eventually. . .just a matter of time. . .she was in her p.j.'s must of just gotten up," says Bakura as he kisses his hikari. Ryou purrs in pleasure and then pulls away for air. 

  


" You sure. . .I never knew she slept in her Light Magician outfit," says Ryou. Bakura nods slightly and smiles. " Kaiba's. . .sleep in strange things."

  


" No. . .just Keora. . .not all the time. . .but she has an interesting way of getting ready for stuff. She'll sleep all day sometimes. . .and stay up all night," says Bakura. Ryou smiles and kisses his yami. Bakura smiles and pulls Ryou closer to him. " I think she's trying to be a vampire or something." 

  


" I vant to drink vour blood," says Ryou trying to act like a vampire. Bakura smiles as he steps back and trips over the end of the couch and falls onto the couch and in the process turns on the TV. Funny Bunny is on and Bakura jumps up and runs out of the room. " You scared of Funny Bunny that much?" 

  


" I hate it. . .if Pegasus liked it then I hate it," says Bakura. Ryou sighs as he turns the TV back off. " I hate Pegasus, Anzu, and anyone that would try to hurt you." Ryou smiles and lays down on the couch. Bakura lays down on top of him and looks down into his hikari's eyes as he holds himself up with his hands. 

  


" Bakura. . .tell me. . .who was your first true love?" asks Ryou. Bakura smiles slightly as he continues to look into his hikari's eyes. " And don't lie and say it's me." Bakura shakes his head as he leans down so he's only an inch from his hikari's lips. 

  


" But you are," purrs Bakura and kisses Ryou. Ryou leans his head back and purrs as Bakura slips his tongue into his mouth. 

  


" Fine. . .I'll trust you on that one," purrs Ryou as they break the kiss. " You know. . .I'm surprised that Marik hasn't come calling." Bakura smiles and sits up. 

  


" He's to busy with Malik to worry about bugging us," says Bakura as Ryou crawls into his lap. Bakura wraps his arms loosely around his hikari's neck. " Way to busy." Ryou smiles as he leans his head against Bakura's chest. " Ryou. . .what do you want to do today?" 

  


" Well Keora's at the orphanage working on something, Yami and Yugi are at the Game Shop to the best of my knowledge, Seto, Noa, and Mokuba would try to strangle us to death if we went by, and I don't know how we'd fair with Marik and Malik," says Ryou. Bakura sighs as he looks at the TV. " Want to duel?" Bakura shakes his head as he rests his head on his hikari's. " Want to just sit here?" Bakura nods and Ryou smiles. " Fine we'll just sit here and relax." Ryou turns on the TV and smiles slightly. " Hey Kura look you're on TV." Bakura blinks as he looks at the TV and smiles slightly. 

  


" When was that?" asks Bakura and shrugs as he watches the TV. " Thought we told them we just wanted flowers." 

  


" And in ' Young Heroes' we honor Bakura Yami tonight. Two years ago his house was set on fire. His younger brother Ryou was trapped inside. Even though the two have different last names Bakura rescued Ryou. He suffered scars on his back and hands. . .but he's alive and so is his brother Ryou. Bakura doesn't want any acclaim or a medal or anything. He told the police chief that the people he knows would do the same. All we have to say is that Bakura Yami is a Hero," says the reporter. Bakura smiles slightly and shrugs and looks at the TV as another report comes on. 

  


" Hey look. . .they got Keora," says Ryou. Bakura nods as he looks at the TV again. 

  


" And our final Hero or Hero's of the night are Keora Kaiba and Mokuba Kaiba," says the lady. " A couple nights ago Keora's older brother was almost killed, but Keora took the bullet. They both miraculously survived the whole ordeal. Our other Hero is Keora's brother Mokuba Kaiba. . .he saved his older brother Noa from a motor bike accident last year. So in conclusion those are our Hero's of the night here are their name's once again- Seto Kaiba, Yami Motou, Bakura Yami, Keora Kaiba, and Mokuba Kaiba." 

  


" We missed Seto and Yami," says Bakura. Ryou nods and blinks slightly. 

  


" I didn't know that Mokuba saved Noa from a motor bike accident," says Ryou. Bakura nods slightly and shrugs. 

  


" It wasn't all that bad. . .Noa bailed just in time. . .the bike ran into Keora's favorite cherry tree. . .though. Most of the injuries Noa received were inflicted by a very angry then fifteen year old Kaiba," says Bakura. Ryou shrugs as he leans back against his yami and smiles. 

  


" Lets go bug Keora," says Ryou. Bakura shakes his head and Ryou sighs. " Fine we'll just sit here." Bakura nods as he traces lines on his hikari's back. " And I'll get my back traced." Bakura smiles and nods as he continues to do what he's doing. " Fine. . .just fine." 

  


Shaina- Okay a short chapter. But I hope you all liked it. *smiles* YES Nen stopped me from hurting myself. 

  


Nen- * sighs* Yeah. . .well review. . .I don't want to have to stop her every ten seconds again. 

* Shaina runs off and Nen rolls his eyes and chases after her. The two are seen in the distance* 


	16. Chappy 16

A Rose to Show My Love

  


Shaina- I'm sorry about slacking off on this, but I'm back and ready to write more. I thank all of you for your reviews and if you like this story read some of my other stories. I'm working on another Bakura/Ryou one-shot story that will be up soon. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh so please don't sue. Now lets continue with the story.

  


Chapter 16 - Surprise Party

  


" Kura?" asks Ryou as he walks around the house/mansion looking for his yami. " Oh Kura-chan. . .where are you?" 

  


" In here," says Bakura as he sticks his head out of the bathroom. " I can't get this to look right on me." Ryou smiles as he looks at his yami dressed in an all black outfit. " What am I missing?" 

  


" The ring silly," says Ryou and walks up behind his yami and slips it over his head. " So Yugi's ready to take the pictures now?" Bakura nods and Ryou smiles as he wraps his arms around his yami's neck. " I'm so happy." 

  


" Why?" asks Bakura as he turns around and wraps his arms around his hikari. 

" Why are you happy?" Ryou looks into his yami's eyes and then captures Bakura's lips in his own. " Never mind." Ryou laughs as he looks straight into his yami's eyes and into his soul.

  


" What are you up too Kura?" asks Ryou. Bakura blinks as he looks at his hikari who smiles innocently. " I can tell you're up to something." 

  


" Nothing Ryou. I'm perfectly fine," says Bakura and kisses his hikari who purrs in pleasure. " I'm with you after all." Ryou nods as Bakura lets go of him and looks in the mirror. " How do I look?" 

  


" Like a. . .king," purrs Ryou and Bakura blushes slightly. " How about me?" Bakura studies his hikari's matching outfit and purrs in pleasure. " Is that a yes?" 

  


" You look good enough to eat Ryou-chan," whispers Bakura as he walks up behind his hikari and nibbles on his ear. " You even taste good." Ryou laughs as he spins around and pins Bakura to the bathroom door. " Now none of that. We have a picture shoot to go too." Ryou nods and they suddenly disappear and reappear in Field of Roses. " Of course Yugi won't be here for an hour or so." Ryou laughs as his yami runs a hand up the inside of his shirt. " But then again I don't want Yami coming and yelling at us." Ryou laughs as he melts into his yami's touch. 

  


An Hour Later

  


" You two," sighs Yugi as he walks up behind the two who start and turn around and look at him in shock. " Maybe I should. . .leave." Ryou shakes his head and stands up slowly followed by Bakura. " Well. . .at least you're both dressed." Ryou and Bakura blush as Yugi holds his camera in his hands. " I finally convinced Yami to stay at home." Bakura nods as he picks Ryou up in his arms as Yugi holds the camera up and nods. " Ready?" They both nod as Yugi takes the picture and smiles. 

  


" Okay. . .now how are we going to do this other one?" asks Bakura. Ryou smiles as the field transforms into a sea of red roses. " That'll work." Ryou nods as he kneels down as Bakura picks a rose and puts it over his hikari's left ear. Ryou smiles as he picks another rose and put it over Bakura's left ear. The two smile as Yugi gets ready to take the picture and nods as he kneels down slightly and snaps the picture. 

  


" I'll get these ready as soon as I can," says Yugi and smiles. " You two are very photographic." Ryou smiles as he turns and looks into Bakura's eyes and blinks as out of no where Yami, Marik, Malik, Seto, Noa, and Mokuba appear. " Surprise Ryou!" Ryou falls onto his back and blinks as he looks at everyone. 

" What is this?" asks Ryou as he looks at all of them. " You guys almost gave me a heart attack!" A giggle from behind Ryou alerts him to the only female member of the group. 

" You brought Keora!" Keora smiles as she appears dressed in her Light Magician gown. " Great. . .now we have to behave ourselves." 

  


" Oh keep your pants on Ryou," says Keora and breaks into a fit of giggles at her comment." Yes. . .please keep your pants on. . .all of you." They all blush as the teen smiles as she takes something out of her pocket and holds it out to Ryou. " This is my birthday present for you Ryou. . .Happy late eighteenth birthday." Ryou takes the box and opens it and blinks as gold and sapphire shimmers back at him. 

  


" I held you in my arms one night. You had gotten into a horrible fight. There was not an ounce of light left in your soul. And as I watched the tears stream down your cheeks I heard the church bell tole. I couldn't do more then comfort you in your time of need. I'll always be your friend indeed," whispers Ryou as he reads the poem engraved on the gold tablet in hieroglyphs. " Keora. . .thanks." 

  


" I had Isis and Yama make it for you," says Keora and smiles slightly. " Least I could do. I better go. . .where'd Bakura go?" The others shrug as Marik smiles knowingly. " Well he'll be back." Ryou nods as Keora disappears in a flash of purple light. 

  


" Uh. . .we didn't really know what to get for you Ryou. . .so here," says Noa and holds out something. " It's from Mokuba, Seto, and Me." Ryou nods as he takes a card from Noa and blinks as he reads the words to himself. " Keora's company came out with new boosters. . .Magician Dreams. . .that's a one of a kind. . .there was only one made."

  


" Change of Heart. . .Magician," whispers Ryou as he holds the card to his chest and blinks as Mokuba holds one more card out to him. " What's this?" 

  


" Well. . .I know how much you like roses. . .and this is my present to you Ryou," says Mokuba and hands the card over. Ryou looks at the card as tears runs down his cheeks. " I think Keora made that one herself." 

  


" What is it?" asks Malik as he looks over his best friends shoulder. " I think Keora went over board on this one." 

  


" Ryou, Magician of Roses," whispers Ryou and smiles slightly to himself. " Fits me perfectly." Seto sighs and holds out a final duel monster card. " What's this?" 

  


" Well I was a major jerk to you during Battle City, so well here," says Seto and holds out a card. " It goes with the one Mokuba gave you." Ryou takes the card as he smiles slightly. " Yeah. . .Keora can be strange." 

  


" Bakura, Magician of Black Roses," says Ryou and shakes his head and smiles slightly. " Fits him perfectly." Ryou blinks as his yami appears behind him and hugs him. " Hello Kura." Bakura smiles as he looks at the cards and shrugs. " From the Kaiba's." Bakura nods and then takes a deep breathe and kneels down onto both knees and looks up at Ryou pleadingly as he takes something out of his pocket. " What are you doing Bakura?" Bakura looks down at the ground and then back up at his hikari. 

  


" Ryou. . .I'm so sorry for the years of pain I put you through. I know you already forgave me, but please in front of these seven can your please forgive me again? If I could take back what I did to you I would, but I can't change the past. I can only make a better future," whispers Bakura as he looks into his hikari's eyes pleadingly. 

  


" I forgive you Bakura. I love you of course I forgive you," whispers Ryou as he kneels down and hugs his yami. " What's wrong Bakura. . .tell me." Bakura smiles slightly as he looks into his hikari's deep brown eyes and moves his head so he's speaking into his hikari's ear. 

  


" Ryou Bakura. . .hikari of the Millennium Ring. . .my light. . .my one true love. . ." whispers Bakura and blinks as Ryou just shakes his head. " What?" 

  


" Don't sweeten me up if you're going to drop me," says Ryou coldly. He blinks as Bakura licks the inside of his ear. " What are you doing?"

  


" As I was saying. My hope, my love, my light. . .Ryou Bakura. . . Will you marry me?" whispers Bakura into his hikari's ear. He blinks as Ryou collapses against him. " Ryou?" Bakura stands up and gasps as he see's Anzu standing there with a sedative gun in her hand. " I should have known!" Out of no where Bakura transforms into the Magician of Black Roses and destroyed Anzu in one blinding flash of light. Ryou shakes his head as Keora appears and counter acts the sedative with some medicine of her own. Bakura walks over and picks Ryou up in his arms. " So Ryou. . .what do you say?" 

  


" Huh?" asks Ryou as he looks at Bakura groggily. " I didn't hear what you asked me Bakura." Bakura blinks and then whispers into his hikari's ear again as he holds the ring out to his hikari. The only response he gets from Ryou is in his mind. " Of course Bakura. . .I love you." Bakura's smile on the outside tells the others what they can't hear. Bakura slips the ring onto Ryou's finger as out of no where Keora appears. 

  


" About time," says Keora as she looks at the ceiling. " I was starting to wonder if you two would ever get engaged." Bakura glares at Keora who shrugs helplessly. " Am I the only straight person in here?" Bakura nods and Keora smiles in defeat and shrugs. " So be it." Bakura laughs as he puts Ryou back on the ground and blinks as Ryou runs over and knocks him onto the ground. " Uh. . .come on boys. . .lets leave these two alone." They all nod and disappear as Bakura looks up into his hikari's eyes. 

  


" Ryou," purrs Bakura as he captures his hikari's lips in his own. Ryou pins Bakura to the ground as Bakura snakes his arms around his hikari so he can hold him. They both come away panting as Ryou looks into his yami's eyes. 

  


" Bakura," purrs Ryou as he props himself up on his hands so he's starring down into his yami's eyes. " You are full of surprises." Ryou gasps as Bakura pulls him back down onto his chest. " Like that." 

  


" Did you ever expect today to go like this?" asks Bakura. Ryou shakes his head as Bakura looks into his hikari's chocolate brown eyes. " Neither did I." Ryou blinks as he looks deep into his yami's crimson eyes. " I was afraid to even ask you. Marik literally had to drag me back." Ryou blinks as Bakura shrugs helplessly. " Guess I'm not as brave as I thought." Ryou smiles and runs a hand down his yami's cheek. " Of course then again. . .I did get rid of Anzu." 

  


" Yes you did," purrs Ryou as he captures Bakura's lip in another passion filled kiss. He breaks the kiss off and moves into a kneeling position over his yami's chest. " And I couldn't be prouder." Bakura smiles as he puts his hands under his head and smiles slightly. " You're happy." 

  


" Yes I am," whispers Bakura as he closes his eyes. " Happier then I've been in my past life or before now." Ryou smiles as he moves so he's laying next to his yami. " You make this all worthwhile Ryou." Ryou smiles as Bakura pulls him closer. " I love you Ryou." 

  


" I love you too Bakura," purrs Ryou as they both roll over onto their sides and look at each other. " You're so beautiful." Bakura blushes slightly as Ryou runs a hand down his chest. 

" But I love you not just because of your physical beauty, but also for you internal beauty. The beauty of your heart." Bakura smiles as he takes Ryou's hand and places it over his heart. " This is perfect." 

  


" Just like you Ryou," whispers Bakura as he pulls Ryou into his arms. " Just like you." Ryou smiles as he starts to drift off to sleep. " Dream away my light. Sleep tonight. Close your eyes and don't fear. I will stay near." Ryou falls asleep listening to his yami sing to him. " I love you, I always have, always will, till death do us part, I will never leave you or depart."

  


Shaina- So that's one of the chapters. I better go work on my one-shot idea.

  


Nen- R + R and Shaina will hopefully have the next chapter up soon. I hope you all liked it. 

  


Kanji- Oh and send her requests for stories if you have any. She might do them if you have a good request. Most of the songs and poems in this she writes herself. If you want to use them feel free too. 

  



	17. Chappy 17

A Rose to Show My Love

  


Kanji- OK. . .she's falling asleep and she's writing chapter seventeen. . .what's up?

  


Nen- Don't ask me. . .hey what happened to me and Kanji in the story?

  


Shaina- This chapter. . .ok? * muses nod* Good. . .so how did you all like the way I got rid of Anzu baka once and for all? *crickets* Okay. . .that's oddly silent. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh so please don't sue. All I own is a big 9 foot long piece of purple cloth and some other junk. Oh and I might think of a poem to go with this story. Sometime. . .I hope. 

  


Chapter 17- What Does it Take to Get Rid of Her?! Keora a Shaman??? 

  


" Leave me alone!" shouts Yugi as he runs down the street with Yami following right behind. " I don't like you!" Yugi turns a corner and runs right into Keora. Keora blinks as she looks at Yugi from her position on the ground. " Oh. . .sorry ms." Yugi continues to run and Keora jumps to her feet. 

  


" My name's Keora! Yugi what's up?" asks Keora as she runs off after him. " Can I help?" Yugi stops and turns at the girl and nods. 

  


" Anzu's ghost is chasing me," says Yugi and Keora tenses slightly as she closes her eyes. " Keora? Are you there?" Keora starts to sway back and forth as her angel wings appear. " I think something weird is going on." 

  


" No Yugi. . .just my shaman power," says Keora and smiles slightly as Yugi's eyes go wide. " I can't fight a ghost. . .but my partner Misumi can." Yugi blinks as a purple clothed ghost stands next to Keora. 

  


" Ahh!" screams Yugi as people on the street turn to look at him weirdly. Keora closes her eyes as her ghost nods. " One for the money! Two for the show! Three to get ready! And here we go!" Yugi blinks as he see's Anzu's ghost back away. " Keora! Where'd everyone go?" 

  


" We're in the Shadow Realm Yugi," says Keora as Misumi attacks Anzu with a sword. " I think I'd be dragged off to the crazy house if I started fighting on the street. . .with nothing there." Yugi nods as Anzu's ghost starts to disappear as Keora lowers her hand. " We sent you too the Shadow Realm. . .twice, Bakura killed you, and you keep coming back. Grief." With that Anzu disappears and so does Misumi. Keora smiles as they return to Earth. " Yugi. . .our little secret?" Yugi nods as Keora disappears as he runs off toward the Game Shop. 

  


With Marik and Malik 

  


" I'm winning," shouts Malik as he speeds his motorcycle up. Marik mutters under his breath as he tries to catch up with his hikari. " Marik! Hurry up already!" 

  


" I'm going as fast as I can!" shouts Marik as the rod starts to burst with light. " Damn it. . .something is wrong." Malik stops his cycle and spins it around and stops next to his yami. 

" What now?" 

  


" Oh. . .it's nothing," says a voice from behind them. They spin around and scream as they look at Gozaburo. " Now come with me or I'll kill you both." Out of no where a black capped form appears. " Oh. . .who is this? A friend?" Marik and Malik shake their heads as the figure pulls a gun out from beneath their cape. "A gun? Like I'm afraid of a gun." 

  


" Well I'm sorry to say it, but you should be. You baka," snarls the voice as they point the gun at Gozaburo's head. " Now you leave my friends alone or bang!" Gozaburo starts to laugh as the being growls and lowers his gun. 

  


" Lowering you guard? Not a smart move. . .Seto," says Gozaburo. The being laughs and Gozaburo blinks as the laughter stops. " You're not Seto?" 

  


" Hardly," says the being as they pull the hood off of the cape to reveal Keora's now fire red eyes. " Goodbye." Keora pulls the trigger and he falls dead at her feet. " Marik be a dear and send him to the Shadow Realm." Marik smiles and sends Gozaburo's lifeless corps to the Shadow Realm. " I just had to save Yugi from Anzu's ghost." Marik and Malik blink as Keora closes her eyes and smiles. " I really do like my job." 

  


" And that would be?" asks Malik. Keora smiles as her duel disk appears on her wrist. " Other then creating duel equipment?" 

  


" Keeping you boys safe," says Keora as she turns and walks away. " After all. Who is more cold then me?" Marik and Malik chuckle as Keora's brown hair blows out behind her. " OK so I'm not really cold, but I can be brutal." 

  


" Not as brutal as Mariku," says Malik and sighs at the thought of his twin sister. " I mean. . .she knocked Marik out one time. . .just because he touched her." 

  


" Now there is touching and then there's Marik touching," says Keora casually and shrugs. " I better go back to the mansion. Kanji and Nen keep begging and I do mean begging me to take them to the amusement park. It's sort of funny actually. . .Seto and Noa said they'd take them, but they said they wanted Aunty Keora to take them. I'm not their aunt. . .I'm their sister." 

  


" Well. . .Seto and Noa sort of think of them as children. And Mokuba is more or less their older brother. Lets just hope Mokuba doesn't start calling you Aunty Keora," says Marik. Keora sighs and disappears in a flash of light. " I wonder what Bakura and Ryou are up to. Lets go visit them." 

  


" Lets not," says Malik and wraps his arms around his yami's shoulders. " Lets just go home. Marik." Marik smiles and turns around and kisses his hikari. " I'm going to need a shower later." Marik picks his hikari up and them and their bikes appear in front of their temporary home. " Think we could get Keora to give us some money so we could stay here. . .forever?" 

  


" Don't push it," whispers Malik and shrugs. " Probably." Marik smiles as they walk into the house and close the door behind them. 

  


With Bakura and Ryou

  


" Bakura?" asks Ryou as he looks down into his yami's eyes. 

  


" What?" asks Bakura as he looks into his hikari's eyes. 

  


" I love you," purrs Ryou and kisses his yami. " With all my heart and soul." Bakura smiles as he wraps his arms around his hikari. " Do you love me?" Bakura purrs as he runs a hand to the back of his hikari's head and starts playing with his hair. 

  


" With every fiber of my being," whispers Bakura as he pulls Ryou into a kiss. " And I'll seal it with a kiss." Ryou smiles as the blankets sheets fall over him. " You know. . .who's taking care of the dogs?"

" Keora wanted them," says Ryou and shrugs helplessly. " Is that okay with you?" Bakura nods slightly as he closes his eyes and then reopens them. " What?" 

  


" Just locking this in my memory," whispers Bakura and then sits up and Ryou rolls off his back. " Who's going to be the priest at our wedding?" Ryou smiles slightly to himself and Bakura's eyes go wide. " No! I am not having Seto be the priest! He'll curse us!" 

  


" It's either Seto or Yami. . .and I know you hated Yami more then Seto," says Ryou. Bakura sighs and then smiles slightly. " I'm sorry, but Marik can't marry us." 

  


" I can though," whispers a voice from by the window. They jump in shock and blink as the being turns around to reveal Keora's light skinned face. " Yama was a priestess before she was a queen." Bakura and Ryou glare at Keora and she laughs. " Hey you both have your pants on. . ." Bakura and Ryou's eyes go wide and Keora shrugs to herself. " So how about it? Me, Seto or Yami?" 

  


" You," says Bakura quickly and Ryou nods and Keora smiles slightly to herself.

  


" Or I could get Yama to. . ." says Keora and trails off. 

  


" No!" shouts Bakura and Keora jumps in fright. " Anyone, but Yama." Keora shakes her head and disappears in a purple mist. " I'm not letting Yama anywhere near our wedding." 

  


" But Keora is Yama reborn. . .right?" asks Ryou. Bakura shakes his head and Ryou's eyes widen. 

  


" She's just the holder of the Exodia Diamond, but she is not Yama reborn," says Bakura. " If she was I wouldn't let her within a mile of you." Ryou nods and smiles as he snuggles up against his yami. " Lets get some sleep." Ryou nods and dozes off to sleep curled against his yami. " I don't like Yama. . .never have and I never will." 

  


Shaina- Well I'm back on track. That's two new chapters in less then two days.

  


Kanji- Yeah, but we weren't in it. 

  


Nen- Yeah. . .we weren't.

  


Shaina- Next chapter Keora takes the chibi you's to the amusement park and a very funny scene happens including Mokuba, ice cream, Malik's sister Mariku, another boy named 'Rein' and a girl named ' Mari Ray/ Marira'. ( FYI- Rein and Mist Ray will take special roles later on.) 

  



	18. Chappy 18

A Rose to Show My Love 

  


Shaina- Well here is chapter 18. I hope you all will like it. We have chibi Kaiba's at an amusement park, Malik's twin sister Mariku, a new boy named Rein and a new girl named Mari Ray/Marira. Then add in Mokuba, ice cream, a possessed remote control car, and Keora. This all adds to trouble especially when you add that Keora left her Exodia Diamond at home. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh so please don't sue. Oh and Ryuuji = Duke

  


Nen- This is just a strange idea and sorry about chapter 17. . .she was half asleep. She'll fix it soon. Oh and she needs to work on Trial By Cards, considering it is starting to get confusing.

  


Kanji- Well she's starting the new arch which is less confusing. The whole last arch was in past tense. So now it's in present tense as it is happening. Lets just get on with the story. Oh and Shaina will discontinue this if she doesn't get more reviews. 

  


Chapter 18- Chibi's, Amusement Parks, and Possessed Remote Cars

  


" Keora hurry up!" shouts Kanji and Nen as they drag her toward the amusement park. Two more kids push the sixteen year old from behind as she starts to mumble to herself. " You promised Keora!" 

  


" I promised I'd take you to the amusement park . .I never said anything about going on the rides with you four," says Keora as they drag her too the front gate. Keora holds up five season passes and walks in as she looks at them. " Now Rein and Marira you have to remember I'm not your sister or your guardian. You're only two of the orphanage kids and it's not my duty to watch you." The two kids nod and run off. Keora rubs her forehead as Mokuba and Mariku appear beside her. " Thank heavens!" Mariku blinks as Keora turns and looks at Mokuba. 

  


" Big brother!" shouts Kanji and runs up and hugs Mokuba. Mokuba smiles as he picks his younger brother up. " So Mokuba what ride should we go on first?" Mariku blinks as Mokuba and Kanji walk off. Nen looks at Keora who smiles at her white dressed brother. 

  


" Keora. . .I really don't want to ride the coasters," says Nen quietly. " Can we ride on something else?" Keora nods as they walk toward a merry-go-round. " That looks fun!" Keora smiles as she looks at her calmer brother. 

  


" Sure does Nen," says Keora as she walks in the gate and blinks as the entrance man looks at her. 

  


" He your kid?" asks the man as he looks at her. Keora blushes and stomps onto the ride and stands next to Nen. 

  


" He's my kid brother!" shouts Keora and everyone blinks and she blushes again. " Uh. . .never mind." Mariku smiles as she leans on the fence and watches as the ride goes around and around. She blinks as she turns around and looks at Marira and Rein. 

  


" What's up?" asks Mariku as she looks at the two nine year olds. " Something wrong?" Marira growls as Keora and Nen get off the ride. " Hey Keora. . .something's wrong." 

  


" What happened Marira?" asks Keora as she looks at the younger girl. " Did someone hurt you?" 

  


" Just her pride," says Rein as he puts his hands behind his head. His white hair blows around his head as he looks at her. " Some teenage punk touched her butt so she slugged him. Lets just say making Marira mad isn't exactly good for your health." Marira shrugs her shoulders sheepishly as Keora laughs to herself. " Your not mad?" 

  


" Mad? Na. . .he deserved it," says Keora as she leans down and touches her toes. Her leather pants hug her figure and she shrieks as a guy touches her rear end. " Why you!" Keora is about to smack the guy when she spins around and looks into Ryuuji's eyes and blinks. " Sorry about that." 

  


" If you don't want guys doing that then don't wear suck tight pants," says Ryuuji. Keora slaps him playfully upside the head and he smiles. " So Keora what you doing here?" 

  


" Well Ryuuji I could ask you the same thing," says Keora and shrugs to herself. " I promised to take my kid brothers to the amusement park. Mokuba took Kanji and I took Nen. These are Marira, Mariku, and Rein." Ryuuji nods and they smile back at him. " I think they like you love." Ryuuji smiles as Keora blinks as Mokuba and Kanji come running up to her. " What's wrong?" 

  


" There's a possessed remote control car chasing us," says Mokuba. Keora blinks and then growls as she hears the sound of a car. 

  


" I'm having De ja vu," says Ryuuji. Keora nods slightly as she jumps into the air and lands in front of them. " What are you doing?" 

  


" Ryuuji get my friends and brothers out of here. . .I'll take care of Anzu once and for all," hisses Keora as she gets into attack position. Ryuuji nods and runs off followed by the others. 

" I was sure I got rid of her. . .guess we're not so lucky." A toy car come flying at her and she dodges it just in time. She growls as she remembers that she left her Exodia Diamond at home. " I can't send her to the Shadow Realm without it and I just went shaman yesterday and need to rest. . .so I guess it's just up to sheer power." Keora smiles as she closes her eyes as the car comes again at her as a blade appears in her hand. She takes the sword and chops the car in half. " Anzu you have bothered my friends and family for the last time." The spirit form of Anzu floats into the air and glares at Keora. 

  


" You'll never get rid of me Keora," says Anzu as she looks at the girl. " And without your Exodia Diamond you can't send me to the Shadow Realm." Keora growls as she looks at the ghost. Her brown hair blows in the wind as she stands her ground. " What are you going to do? Stare me down?" 

  


" No," hisses Keora as energy starts to swirl around her as her hair turns white-purple as two purple demon wings appear on her back. " I'll take my demon form." Anzu shrieks as Keora attacks her. " I can't banish you. . .but in this form I can contain you." Out of no where Mariku appears at Keora's side. " Mariku. . .get out of here." The girl shakes her head as her blond-white hair flashes and gets red streaks. " Your Priestess form." Mariku nods as two fire red phoenix wings appear on her back. 

  


" I am Riku the Priestess of Fire," says Mariku as Anzu disappears in a burst of red flames. " You shall be trapped in the flames of purity for an eternity for your deeds are evil." Mariku turns away and changes back into her normal form as Keora nods as she changes back. 

" Well. . .it looks like your plan didn't go so well." Keora smiles slightly as she ties her hair back.

" Or did I miss something?" 

  


" It went just fine. I was testing Marira and Rein to see if they'd be right for the families I intend to place them in," says Keora quietly as she looks at her friend. " You're Marik's reborn sister and the yami of the Fire-Ice Staff. . .which should belong to Nen." Mariku nods as Keora smiles slightly. " Keep the staff until Nen is old enough to control it. If Marik and Malik agree I want them to adopt Marira. . .she'd fit right in with their slightly crazy ways." Keora looks at Mariku's shocked face and smiles slightly. 

  


" Mariru isn't exactly your normal ten year old," says Keora and smiles slightly. " She's the reborn spirit of an ancient Egyptian girl named Mari Ray. . .so she'll fit right in. Her blond hair and sapphire eyes make her fit right in." Mariku nods as they appear in front of Kaiba Mansion. 

" She'll be fine." 

" What about that Rein boy? He seems sort of I don't know carefree and innocent," says Mariku. Keora nods slightly as she walks through the gates of Kaiba Mansion and sits down under a Cherry Tree.

  


" He's another reincarnation. You know like Yami and Yugi's kid Zen. . .he's the reincarnated spirit of Yami's adopted son Zeke from the past. Rein is the reincarnated spirit of. . .Ryou's reincarnated spirits. . .son," says Keora quietly as she looks at the sky. " His name was. . .Roy or Rosh. . .Yama told me. . .she met him once." Mariku nods as tears flow down Keora's cheeks. " He was murdered. . .by my yami's guards. . .not purposely though." Mariku looks at Keora in shock as she hugs her knees to her chest. " If Ryou remembers him is the problem. . ." 

" I remember," whispers a voice from behind Keora. Keora turns her head and looks into Ryou's chocolate brown eyes. Keora smiles at her friend. " Bakura wants Rein. . .so do I. . .where do we sign?" Keora smiles as she looks up at the sky. " Keora?" 

  


" In your heart. Sign the contract in your heart," says Keora quietly as her brown hair blows in her eyes. " That's all I need." Ryou blinks as Keora stands up as her eyes glisten with unshed tears. " The chariot stopped before me, a white haired boy stood there with tears in his eyes, blood ran down his cheek and his chest was bruised, but to me he was as innocent as an angel, his name was Roy and he was the child of the moon, Isis had blessed him and when he was gone my eyes were full of tears." Keora smiles slightly as she looks at him. 

  


" That was beautiful," says Ryou as he looks at his friend. " What's it about?" Keora laughs to herself as her hair blows in the wind. 

  


" The angel stood atop the pyramid, his wings outstretched and his eyes catching the rays of the moon. He remembered the night before when he had still been a human, but alas it was no more. He was now an angel, a guardian, and all he cared for was left on earth," says Keora and smiles as her wings appear on her back. " Rein's story and Ka's story." Ryou gasps as out of no where a blood stained document appears before him. " I see. . .your Heart Document is quite soiled with past pains." Ryou looks down at his shoes as Keora's hand touch the document. " As are most." Ryou looks back up at Keora as her hands sparkle as tears glisten in her eyes. " Lets fix this thing." Ryou gasps as he falls to his knees as Keora touches the document as the stains start to disappear. " I'm sorry if I'm hurting you." Ryou just nods weakly as Keora lets go of the document and holds it out to Ryou. A few minuscule stains are still present, but the water marks and pieces missing are fixed. 

  


" Thanks Keora," says Ryou as the document disappears. Keora smiles at her friend as she looks down at her shoes. " What's wrong?" 

  


" I owe you an apology Ryou. . .for the past," whispers Keora as she looks up at him. 

" For my yami, for Bakura, tell him I'm sorry." Ryou nods as Keora turns her back on him as her shoulders start to shake with unshed tears. " Ryou promise me. . .you'll not let your past haunt you. When I touched that document I got a flood of memories. Some of them not so pretty." Ryou gasps as Keora's Heart Document appears and red marks are visible in several marks and at one point a big piece is cut out. 

  


" What happened?" asks Ryou as he stares at the document. Keora turns around as she touches the document. " Can I?" Keora nods as she turns around and Ryou takes the document into his hands and gasps as he lets go of it. " I. . .I never. . .thought. . .that. . .that. . .you had. . .been. . .well." 

  


" Raped," says Keora quietly as she turns her back on him. " Yeah I was ten. I was beaten a couple of times by my drunk orphanage mother. . .and. . .look at this." Keora takes her coat off and bares her back to him. He gasps as a carving like the one on Malik's back looks back at him. 

" I can't erase the marks, or the memories. . .I can suppress them, but they'll reappear." Ryou walks up and takes her hands in his own. " What?" 

  


" Keora. . .remember what you told me. . .two years ago after Bakura left?" asks Ryou. Keora nods slightly as Ryou looks at her. " Tell me." 

  


" Never let regret or darkness consume your soul. Fight with all your worth and with all of your power. If you want to live you can't die. A beggar can't be a chooser and a winner can't be a loser," says Keora quietly as she looks into her friends eyes. " But Ryou. . .I can't repair my Heart Document. It's torn, it's stained. . .it's a wretched heart for a wretched person." 

  


" Keora! You are the bravest person I've ever meet! I don't want you putting yourself down. Who is it that took a bullet. . .twice? Who stopped Seto from killing himself? Who stopped me from killing myself?" asks Ryou as he looks at her. " You did. You. . .Keora Fallen Lightning Angel Yagima Kaiba! That's who." 

" Ryou. . .I'm suicidal," says Keora quietly as she sits down and pulls her knees to her chest. " That's why I stepped in front of the bullets. That's why I do what I do. It's not heroics. . .it's me wanting to die." Keora looks at the sky and smiles slightly. " Just help me end it already. I just want to die." Ryou growls and slaps her as he kneels down and wraps his arms around her as she starts to cry.

  


" Keora. . .we'll always be here for you. We may go our separate ways, but we'll always be here when you need us," whispers Ryou as he rubs the younger girls back. " Who stood right beside past Kanji when he had AIDS? Who wouldn't leave his side?" Keora gasps as she looks up in his eyes. " You did. . .now remember that you're strong. Who was willing to die to save Malik? Not Seto, not Isis, not even Mariku. Marik was locked in a room. You were the one that risked almost certain death to save him when he was kidnaped." Keora laughs at the memory as Ryou stands up and offers a hand. " So what about it? Ready to stop this pity party?" 

  


" Let light consume your soul, don't fall into a dark hole, don't let despair rule your life, don't pick up a knife, I'm the light on the darkness day, and to you I pray. Keep my soul safe and lead me home," recites Keora and smiles slightly. " Thanks Ryou. . .I better get back to the mansion and straighten my makeup up. My mascara is running." Ryou laughs as she runs off as he disappears in a flash of light and reappears in the living room. 

  


" Kura!" shouts Ryou as he looks around for his fiancee. " Kura!" Ryou gasps as Bakura comes up and grabs him from behind. " Kura! No fair!" 

  


" Hey all's fair in love and war," purrs Bakura in Ryou's ear as the hikari melts in his arms. " So we getting Rein?" 

  


"Actually Bakura. . .I think we need to get a little bit more stable before we let any kids into this house," says Ryou and Bakura smiles as he licks Ryou's ear. " But yes we'll get him." Bakura smiles as he holds his hikari to his chest. 

  


" I missed you Ryou," purrs Bakura in Ryou's ear. Ryou shivers in pleasure as Bakura nips his ear. " Something's wrong. . ." 

  


" Na. . .Keora was slightly suicidal though, but I helped her out of it," says Ryou and Bakura smiles as he runs a hand through his hikari's hair and blinks as the doorbell rings. Bakura releases Ryou and runs to the door and blinks as he looks at Noa standing panting on the doorstep. 

  


" Hey Noa. . .what's wrong?" asks Bakura as he looks at his friend. Noa holds up his hand and takes a deep breath and then straightens up. 

  


" It's Keora. . .she's collapsed," says Noa. Bakura and Ryou gasp as Noa nods slightly. 

" Yeah. . .she came home and I asked if she was alright cause she looked pale. She said she was fine, but then I heard a thump and she was unconscious when I found her." 

  


" She's over exerted herself. With going shaman, her demon self, and fixing my Heart Document," whispers Ryou as he looks at Bakura. " Bakura go find Mariku! She has the Staff of Fire and Ice and that's just what we need right now." Bakura nods as he disappears in a flash as his hikari turns to look at Noa. " Do you have the Exodia Diamond?" Noa nods curtly as he hands the diamond to Ryou. " Good. . .we're going to need all the power we can get if we're going to pull this off. If it doesn't work we're going to loose Keora. . .forever." Noa gasps as Bakura reappears dragging Mariku with him. 

  


" Got it!" says Bakura as he holds the six foot long staff at his side. " I thought bringing the priestess might help some." 

" Let me go!" shouts Mariku and sighs as Bakura lets her go. " Come on Keora needs our help." They all nod as they appear at the hospital and gasp as Marik, Malik, Seto, Mokuba, and all the others stand before the ICU throwing a fit. 

  


" I'm sorry but only one of you can go in at once," says a nurse. 

  


" Pardon me," whispers a voice and Ryou blinks as a girl only about ten years old in size squeezes past him. A golden snake shaped bracelet curls up her arm. 

  


" Ms. how do you say cat in Japanese?" asks the girl. The nurse blinks and smiles at the girl. 

  


" Neko," says the nurse and freezes in place. The girl smiles as she transforms into a fifteen year old. 

  


" Neko at your service," says the girl and smiles slightly. " I guess you can go see Keora now. . .I hope she'll be ok." They all nod as the girl follows them into the room and gasps as she looks at Keora connected to all sorts of machines. " Not good." The others nod in agreement as Keora's still form suddenly shimmers. " Is her body reacting to all of these. . .items?" They all nod as Neko's bracelet shimmers. " It is the Viper of Gold. . .one of the many non Exodia, Millennia, or Millennium items with powers." They nod as all the items emit a golden light as the necklace around Yugi's neck glitters as the staff in Mariku's hands shimmers and lets off different shades of light as a second staff appears in her other hand

  


" Water and Lightning," says Mariku and shrugs as the big orb emits a brilliant blue-silver light. " Wow. . .she'll be back before you know it." The others nod as Mariku smiles as a necklace flashes on her neck. " Necklace of Neferti." The others gasp in disbelief as other items appear on Mariku's body. " What? I was a priestess." 

  


" Mariku," whispers Keora as her eyes pop open. " Give me back my heart!" Mariku blinks as a heart shaped necklace appear on her neck. " That's Kanji's Pendant of Life!" They all blink as Keora pulls all of the wires out of her, jumps up, and starts to chase Mariku and then falls over." Damn it!" They all sweatdrop and shakes their heads as a nurse walks in and takes Keora to another room. 

  


Shaina- Well that was interesting. I hope you'll all review. Oh and if ya flame me I'll use the flames to roast marshmallows or Anzu. 


	19. Chappy 19

A Rose to Show My Love

  


Shaina- Well no one has reviewed this for a while, but I will continue writing it until I come to the end of the story. I need to do a little shameless commercializing. Someone help me out! * sighs to self*

  


Nen- Well. . .Shaina don't forget you have to work on your new idea. * Shaina nods* 

  


Kanji- Yeah. . .it's going to be really cool! One of Shaina's real AU stories and then she's planning on working on a future story. * Shaina nods as she watches the TV and smiles as Noa appears* KK. . .I'm blaming you for Shaina's new Noa obsession. . .she actually likes that psycho. 

  


Nen- HEY! * Kanji sweatdrops as he turns and looks at his brother* THAT PSYCHO IS MY BROTHER!!! * Nen starts to chase the hapless brown haired Kaiba around the room*

  


Shaina- *sweatdrop* OK. . .muses chasing each other. . .not pretty mental pictures. *laughs hysterically to herself as Seto appears and glares at Nen who glares right back* Hey! It's the fight of the bishi's! * grabs her frying pan and runs up and glomps Seto on the head* Seto! * Nen and Kanji blink as they stare at their creator* Oh! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh so please don't sue! * glares at the dubbers* Evil Dubbers! It's Yuugi Ou! King of Games or Game King! * Nen and Kanji sweatdrop as their creator goes off on a dubbers rave* 

  


Nen- Great. . .well read. . .enjoy. . .we need to think of a new quote. 

  


Chapter 19- Past Memories, Past Pains, Freedom 

  


" Let me go," whimpers Bakura in his sleep as he grabs hold of the sheets. " I don't want this! Let me go Nayama!" Ryou rubs his eyes and turns over and looks at his hysterical yami. " Please. . .let me go. . .let me. . .go." Tear roll down the sleeping yami's face as he clutches the blankets to his chest. " Please. . .let me go." Ryou gets off of the bed and walks over and gently rests his hand on Bakura's cheek.

  


" Oh Bakura," whispers Ryou as he stares down at his dreaming yami. " What can I do to help you?" A whimper comes from Bakura as he strikes out in his sleep at the Nayama in his dreams. Ryou moves back quickly and blinks as he feels a hand on his shoulder. " Hello Keora." Ryou turns to look into the girls slightly pale face. " You should still be in the hospital." 

  


" I hate that place," says Keora quietly as she looks down on Bakura. " I'm sorry. . .about what Nayama did to him." Ryou just nods as Keora's eyes catch his own. " Nayama owes him an apology." Ryou blinks as Keora glares at the diamond around her neck. She takes it off from around her neck and smacks it lightly against the bed. Yama pops out and glares at her hikari who returns an even colder glare. 

  


" What?" asks Yama as she stares at Keora who's standing in her deep purple dress. 

" What do you need?" Keora chuckles under her breath as she plops down at the foot of the bed and rests her head on her laced fingers. Yama blinks as Keora wipes her hair to the side. " What I do?" Keora smiles slightly as the diamond shimmers as she looks at it on her lap. " What?" 

  


" You raped someone," says Keora quietly as her eyes turn a deep red shade. " You owe him an apology. Oh and you killed his younger brother in the past." Yama gasps and turns red as Keora's eyes spark slightly. " You know I knew there was a reason that I was a Fallen hikari." Yama growls an Egyptian curse under her breath. " You're only a spirit with a body. . .I could banish you to the Shadow Realm." Yama gasps as Keora stands up as her hair falls down her back. " Now apologize to Bakura-kun or I'll banish you Yama-baka." Yama's eyes go wide as she stares at her angered hikari. 

" He's sleeping," says Yama quietly as she looks away from Keora and Ryou. " I shouldn't wake him for something like 'this'." Keora growls as the diamond around her neck glitters a deep purple shade. " I'll just go into his. . ." Keora cuts her yami off as her dress flares out as wind blows around her. 

  


" No you won't," says Keora as her hair spikes into the air. " You wake him up Yama! I don't trust you." Yama sighs as she looks from Ryou to Keora and sighs in defeat. 

  


" Fine," says Yama as she sneers at Keora. " But if he freaks out it's not my fault." Keora breaks into a full blown case of almost evil laughter. " You know you sound like Marik when you. . ." Yama trails off as Keora glares at her. " Fine. . .I'll wake the Tomb Robber up." Yama looks toward Bakura and then walks over and shakes his shoulder. " Hey Bakura. . .get up." Bakura's eyes snap open as he stops himself from screaming and shots into the air and behind Ryou. " Told you." Bakura blinks as Yama sighs as Keora glares at her. 

  


" Bakura. . .Yama-baka has something to tell you," says Keora as she crosses her arms over her chest. " Isn't that right Yama?" Yama nods slightly in defeat as she mumbles something under her breath. " What was that? We didn't hear you." 

  


" I'm sorry Bakura and Ryou," whispers Yama and Keora laughs as she looks at her yami. " I'm sorry I raped you Bakura and I'm sorry my guards killed you in the past Ryou!" Bakura and Ryou blink as Yama disappears in a burst of green light. 

  


" OK. . .that was interesting," says Bakura as he looks at Keora. " Thanks. . .closure. . .how did you know I was dreaming about. . .'that'?" 

  


" It's easy when you're yelling in your sleep," says Ryou quietly as he wraps his arms around his yami's neck from behind. " Now what do you say?" 

  


" Thanks Keora," says Bakura as he turns to look at the hikari. " Thanks." Keora shrugs as the diamond around her neck shimmers as she spins around and starts to walk away.

" How did you get her to apologize?" Keora chuckles as she hears curses on her end of the mental link Yama and her share. 

  


" Threatened to send her to the Shadow Realm," says Keora and laughs at Bakura's tunned look. " What? Is it that surprising. . .she's not exactly my yami." Keora starts to walk toward the window as she hears a slight mumble from behind her. " What?" 

  


" I know," says Bakura and smiles slightly. " If you were then I wouldn't let you within a mile of Ryou." Keora smiles as her wings appear. " Thanks Keora." 

  


" No biggy," says Keora as she turns to look at them. " Just take care of yourselves." Ryou and Bakura nod as the teen disappears in a burst of light. " Forget your past, leave it in the dust, for the future is what matters, you can't change what you've done, so learn from your mistakes and don't repeat them." Bakura nods as he looks at Ryou who is sitting on the edge of the bed. 

  


" So Bakura. . .you okay now?" asks Ryou as he looks at his yami. Bakura smiles and nods as he plops down next to Ryou. He turns to look at Ryou who smiles and falls back onto the bed.

" Good. . .Keora really can make Yama do anything she wants." Bakura chuckles as he falls down next to his yami. " You know. . .Keora can laugh like Marik." 

  


" I know. . .that's how she scares people," says Bakura and laughs slightly. " She walked up behind Yami and Yugi one day and started laughing like Marik. They jumped ten feet in the air and ran off screaming." Ryou laughs as he imagines the scene. " What was worse. . .she did the same thing to Isis one day. . .Isis didn't run off. . .she gave Keora a piece of her mind." Ryou laughs as he imagines Keora getting yelled at by an angry Isis Ishtar. 

  


" She can be a handful," says Ryou and smiles slightly. " That's why she's my friend. . .she can keep Seto and Noa in line." Bakura smiles as he sits up and crawls over and kneels over his hikari. " Just like you." Bakura smiles as he leans down and kisses his hikari on the lips. Ryou purrs as he runs a hand up to Bakura's face and caresses the skin. Bakura breaks off the kiss as he stares down in Ryou's eyes. 

  


" I love you Ryou," purrs Bakura as he leans down and speaks into his hikari's ear. " I love you more then life itself." Ryou tingles as he takes a hand and trails it up to the side of his yami's face. 

  


" As I do you Bakura," whispers Ryou with tears in his chocolate brown eyes. " I love you Kura." Bakura smiles as he turns and looks into his hikari's eyes. " With my whole heart and soul." Bakura smiles as he wraps his arms around his hikari. " As Keora said. . .leave the past in the past, take the future and embrace it." Bakura smiles as he hugs Ryou closure to him. 

  


" Yes Ryou. . .you are my future," whispers Bakura as he looks at the eighteen year old. 

" I should have never left, but absence makes the heart founder." Ryou smiles as he kisses his yami's cheek gently. Bakura blushes and then kisses his hikari gently on the lips. " I'm the luckiest yami in the world." Ryou smiles as he hears the thought in his head. 

  


" No. . .I'm the luckiest hikari," thinks Ryou as they break for air. " We're both lucky." Bakura laughs slightly as he holds Ryou to him. " The moon shone down on the blood stained scene, the air smelled of death and blood, but among all the chaos a single ray of hope stood, held in her arms were a small child with hair as white as the moon, she was the goddess Isis in human form. She blessed the small child in the rays of the moon and gave him the name Rein. . .short for Reincarnation." Bakura smiles sadly as he looks into Ryou's eyes. " My past life's son was blessed by the goddess Isis." Bakura smiles as he kisses Ryou on the cheek. 

  


" So Ryou. . .is the future going to be better?" asks Bakura in a mixture between a purr and a whisper. Ryou smiles as he kisses Bakura on the lips and smiles as he breaks for air. 

" That answers my question." Ryou smiles as he starts to doze off to sleep. " Tired?" Ryou nods slightly as Bakura smiles. " Then sleep my love." Ryou smiles as he dozes off in Bakura's arms. 

" I'll never let you go again Ryou. . .never." The moonlight shines down on the two as Bakura dozes off to sleep. Unknown to the two a women clothed in all white with two golden wings stands watching them as tears trail down her face. 

  


" In the past I blessed your son. . .and now I bless you two," whispers the goddess Isis as she smiles slightly as she turns away. " Though I know that no one believes in me anymore. . .I am not a god. . .but an angel." Isis smiles as she turns and disappears into the sky. " In the past I brought the child Rein to the palace. . .but I never thought that, that would lead to his death." 

  


Shaina- Well a short chapter, but I liked it. 

  


Nen- Yeah and you told Rein's story in a very short and nice way. * Shaina smiles as she starts to walk away* Hey! Where ya going? 

  


Kanji- She's going to rest. * Shaina nods as a sea-green blanket appears around her shoulders* That's her newest accessory. * Nen blinks as his creator walks off into the distance as her hair blows around her head* Well. . .that's interesting. * All other muses nod as Shaina disappears out of sight* Well we better get working on TBC. 


	20. Chapter 20

A Rose to Show My Love

  


Shaina- Well we've hit the 20th chapter mark. . .pretty good if ya ask me. I might just have to unleash all of my pent up stress in another story. How are ya'll doing? Don't even ask about my acquired southern accent. * smiles as she looks at Nen who smirks to himself* Well this is to all of my fans and if this is still going strong on my B-day we might have some fun in store. 

  


Nen- Shaina does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. . .though sometimes she thinks she does. She's a bit of a psycho as you all know, but she's safe as an fanauthoress can be. Please do not flame, constructive criticism is welcome and Shaina usually thanks her reviewers and if someone flames her they're usually anonymous flamers who don't know what's in their best health. 

  


Chapter 20- Keora's Encounter 

  


" Uh. . .what happened?" asks Keora as she looks up into the white ceiling of the hospital. " Not again." Keora blinks as she moves her head and notices Seto, Noa, Ryou, and Bakura sitting on chairs by her bed. Mokuba is curled up on the only couch in the room and Ryuuji is asleep in his chair by her head. Keora laughs slightly as she notices Mariku asleep leaning against the hospital door. " Hey Mariku. . .what happened?" The platinum haired teen opens her eyes slightly and looks at Keora. " What did I do now?" 

  


" What has a brain, but doesn't have sense?" asks Mariku as she walks over as her eyes shimmer slightly. Keora laughs slightly as Mariku looks at her friend. " Lets just say the motorcycle went loco." Keora blinks as Mariku looks at her. " You took a spill off your cycle. . .luckily Ryou and Bakura found you." Keora's eyes go wide as she turns to look at the albino's. " What made you crash?" Keora starts to think back and then gasps slightly. " What?" 

  


" I came within inches of hitting someone," says Keora quietly as she looks at Mariku through half lidded eyes. " A white-blue haired someone." Mariku gasps as Keora nods slightly as she thinks back into her head. " I think the person was a young boy. . .between seven and ten years of age." Mariku nods as Ryou and Bakura stir and look toward Keora and smile in relief. 

  


" Hey Keora. . .stop scaring us," says Bakura as he looks at the teen. Keora smiles slightly at Bakura who shrugs helplessly. " You're the priestess at our wedding after all." Keora nods as her eyes fall onto the sleeping forms of her three brothers. " Oh. . .Marik and Malik are watching Kanji and Nen." Keora shots up straight in bed as Ryou looks at her in shock. " What?" 

  


" We might have a problem," says Keora through clenched teeth as she looks at them. 

" Not with Marik and Malik. . .but with Yami and Yugi." The two albino's look at Keora in shock as she gets out of the hospital bed and collapses to her knees. " Great. . .how long have I been out?" 

  


" Since late last night," says Noa as he opens one of his eyes and looks at her. " What's wrong?" Keora growls as she forces herself to her feet as her wings appear. " Keora. . .you're too injured to go help." Keora turns and looks at him calculating and then starts to limp toward the doorway. " Keora!" Noa's shout awakens Seto who looks at his little sister and sighs in defeat. 

" Seto! Stop her!" 

  


" How do you propose to do that?" asks Seto as he looks at his boyfriend. Noa sighs as he see's the logic behind Seto's statement. " Lets think here. . .weigh the possibilities. . .we aren't going to be able to contain Keora." Ryou and Bakura nod and stand up as Mariku follows them out into the hallway. " Come on Noa. . .hey Ryuuji! Rise and shine!" The black-haired teen starts and then turns to look at them and nods and follows them out. " Keora?" Keora turns to look at Seto as he tosses something to her. Keora grabs the Exodia Diamond and places it around her neck and laughs as Ryuuji walks up next to her and sticks an arm around her waist. 

  


" Thanks Ryuuji," says Keora as she continues to walk as her white hospital gown turns into a black knee length dress. " We have to go help Yami and Yugi. . .and Zen." They all nod as the injured female continues to walk as the shimmering form of someone appears before her eyes and she stops dead in her tracks. 

  


" Keora?" asks Mariku as she watches Keora as she walks forward toward the spirit. " What are you doing?" Keora smiles as she reaches out and touches the spirits hand. " Uh. . .this is new." The others nod as Keora closes her eyes as she whispers something in Egyptian under her breathe. 

  


" In the past you took my brother and protected him and now you are watching over us again. Thank you Sei," says Bakura as he translates. Keora turns her eyes on them and nods. " Who was Sei?" 

  


" A powerful magician," says Keora quietly as she looks toward the ceiling. " He was the one that I almost hit. . .he projected his image to stop me from a worse fate." Keora smiles as she starts to run as her wings shoot out from her back. " Turn the world upside down with your dreams, change the future to the past, take me into your arms, I don't belong here or anywhere, but until I figure out where I belong I will stand right at your side." They all blink as Keora runs out of the hospital doors and jumps from the top of the stairs to the ground. " When the fire burns in your soul remember me for who I was. . .the priestess. . .the magician. . .the small child that was always apart." Seto smiles slightly as the ground under Keora's feet start to glow green. " Dressed in purple, the color of royalty and riches, I am the priestess of the purple flame." With that Keora shoots into the air as Bakura and Ryou hold onto each others hands as they all teleport to the Turtle Game Shop. 

  


" Something is going on," says Ryou as he flinches as he hears shouts and crashes from within the house. He turns to look at Bakura who nods slightly. " Keora?" Ryou looks for the only female of the group and winches. " Seto, Noa, she's in there." The two Kaiba's eyes go wide as they turn to look at their friend. " Stupid girl's going to get herself killed." 

  


" It can't be helped," says Bakura as he wraps Ryou in a hug. " We all know she's as stubborn as Seto if not more." Suddenly something comes flying out of the window and lands on the ground. " What!" Mariku's platinum haired form shoots back up into the air and they all gasp. " Mariku! Get your butt down here!" Mariku turns and looks at him and smirks. " Marik will kill me if you get killed." 

  


" Just hold on already," says Mariku as she shoots back into the house and reappears carrying Yugi in her arms. " Seto! Orders from Keora! Get Yugi to the hospital." Seto nods as Mariku hands the injured teen to him. " Anzu has escaped. . .she's a vampire or something." Ryou and Bakura gasp as a second form comes plummeting out of the window. " Oh. . .no. . .no." Mariku runs over to the still form on the ground as tears roll down her cheeks. " Anzu!" The reborn priestess shots into the air and inside as Bakura and Ryou run over and pick up the unmoving form of Keora. 

  


" Keora," whispers Ryou as he holds his friends hand as Bakura holds the rest of her in his arms. " Keora!" The teens eyes shoot open and she shoots into the air. " Okay. . .so you were just knocked out?" Keora nods as she shoots into the house and seconds later a demon winged something comes flying out of the house and into the wall of an adjacent building. 

  


" Anzu Mazaki!" shouts Keora as her hair spikes into the air as Mariku flouts next to her red fire wings extended. " Good bye!" A blast of purple energy rushes toward Anzu as she screams as she's disintegrated into dust. " Good bye!" Mariku smiles slightly as she runs into another room and picks up Yami's unconscious body as Zen comes out from under the bed. " Zen come on!" The little boy runs out and jumps into Keora's arms. " Come on kiddo. . .lets get you too the hospital." Zen nods as blood runs from a cut on his forehead. " No more vampires." Zen smiles as he falls asleep as Keora swoops down and hands Zen to Ryou. 

  


" How's Yami?" asks Bakura as he looks at the unconscious Pharaoh. Keora sighs as she teleports them all into the hospital. " After today. . .I hope we never see this place again." Keora laughs from behind her hand and shakes her head as they walk toward a door where Seto and Noa are standing. " How's Yugi?" 

  


" We don't know yet," says Seto quietly as he looks at Zen in Ryou's arms. " I hope he's alright." Mariku nods as she walks into the room as Seto starts to protest as Keora shakes her head as Mariku places Yami's body next to Yugi in the bed. A magical wind blows around Keora as the cuts and bruises start to disappear. Keora walks in and stands next to Mariku as the others follow suit as out of no where Marik and Malik appear with Marira. Kanji and Nen run over and latch onto Seto and Noa desperately. " Missed me that much?" Kanji nods slightly as Seto picks him up and sits down on the couch as a semi-conscious Mokuba wanders into the room and curls up on the rest of the couch. Seto smiles as Kanji falls asleep on his lap. Ryuuji walks in and rests a hand on Keora's shoulder. 

  


" Next time hell breaks loose. . .let us take care of it," says Ryuuji which brings a laugh from Keora. " I mean it. . .I don't want that pretty face of yours scarred up." Keora smiles as Ryuuji puts his arms over her shoulders as she leans against him. Marik and Malik plop down on a couple of chairs as Mariku leans against a wall and falls asleep. 

  


" It always amazes me that she doesn't fall over," says Malik. Marik nods as the girl mumbles in her sleep. " She talks in her sleep and walks sometimes." Keora yawns and then falls asleep leaning against Ryuuji who smiles slightly as he stands there looking down on Yugi and Yami. 

  


" Witch," mumbles Keora in her sleep as she punches out in her sleep. Ryuuji and the others blink as Keora mutters under her breath and falls back into Ryuuji's arms. " Anzu. . .dead. . .good riddance." Noa laughs slightly as Nen opens one of his eyes and looks around and falls back asleep. 

  


" Doesn't she ever clam up?" asks a voice from the door. Seto sighs as he turns and looks at Joey. " I mean. . .I talk a lot. . .but she talks in her sleep." They all sweatdrop and stare at Joey. 

" How's Yug?" 

  


" We'll know in the morning," says Bakura as he holds Ryou to him. " He took some pretty nasty blows, but I think he'll be fine." Zen looks up from his position next to Ryou who had fallen asleep. " Hey Zen." The five-year launches himself at Joey who blinks at the action. 

" Well Joey. . .I guess you're staying here." Joey blinks as he looks down at Zen who is latched onto his leg.

  


" Guess so," says Joey as he ruffles Zen's hair. " How does that sound kid?" Zen smiles as he tugs Joey over to a chair. Joey laughs as he sits down and picks Zen up. " So you're Yug and Yami's kid?" Zen nods vigorously as Joey smiles as Zen leans against him. " You remind me of Yug." Zen smiles as he starts to fall asleep. " Go asleep if ya want." Zen nods and falls asleep leaning against Joey. 

  


" Hey Joey you're good with kids," says Noa as he looks at the blond in mild surprise. 

" Maybe we should designate you babysitter. . .I don't really trust Marik enough to leave him alone with Nen and Kanji anytime in the near future." Joey blinks as he looks at the mentioned platinum who had fallen asleep sitting up. 

  


" You actually let him near Nen and Kanji?" asks Joey in amazement. Noa and Seto nod as they look down at their five-year-old twins. " Why doesn't that surprise me?" 

  


" Because. . .Keora's their sister," says Mariku from her position against the wall. She opens one of her eyes as Noa and Seto glare at her. " Hey it's the truth. . .Bakura and Ryou. . .I think you two should go home. . .in the last couple of days I doubt you've gotten much sleep." The two albino's nod and disappear as Mariku mumbles to herself and falls back asleep. 

  


With Bakura and Ryou

  


" Do you think Yugi and Yami will be alright?" asks Ryou. Bakura shrugs as he falls down onto the bed in exhaustion. " You're really tired. . .right?" Bakura nods slightly as Ryou falls down next to him and stares at the ceiling. " Think she's gone for good?" Bakura nods as Ryou gets up and lies down on his yami's chest. " Good. . .she was really starting to get on my nerves." 

  


" She was getting on everyone's nerves," says Bakura as he looks up into his hikari's eyes. " Date for the wedding?" Ryou shakes his head and kisses Bakura gently on the lips as Bakura wraps his arms around his hikari. " Fine. . ." Ryou smiles as he plays with his yami's hair as he deepens the kiss. Bakura purrs as he breaks for air as he holds Ryou to him. " I love you." 

  


" Dido," says Ryou as he holds his yami's eyes with his own. " I love you so much Bakura." Bakura smiles as he pulls Ryou into another kiss which produces a startled gasp from Ryou as he relaxes into the kiss as he trails a hand to Bakura's cheek and caresses the skin and then breaks the kiss and rolls off his yami. Bakura smiles as Ryou laces his fingers with his yami's. 

" The moon shone down on the two lovers by the sea, one was dark and cold while the other was light and warm, they were total opposites, but at the same time they were two parts of one soul. As the waves crashed on the beach white mixed with black to make gray. . ." Bakura smiles as he tightens his grip on his hikari's hand." A rose is beautiful, but it has thorns, beauty can hurt." Bakura looks up at the ceiling as tears trail down his cheeks. 

  


" Ryou. . .?" asks Bakura as he rolls over to look at his hikari. Ryou rolls over and intertwines his other fingers with Bakura's other fingers. " Yami and Hikari, darkness and light, black and white, dusk and dawn, night and day. . .can't survive without each other. . .as I can't survive without you." Ryou nods as tears trail down his own cheeks. " Ryou. . .what's wrong?" 

" Nothing Bakura. . .I just love you so much. . .that's all," says Ryou as he looks into his yami's eyes. " I couldn't survive without you either Bakura." Bakura smiles as he pulls Ryou into a hug as they lay their and fall asleep wrapped in each others arms. 

  


Shaina- Well I can't wait for the next chapter. I don't know how much longer until the wedding, but I hope soon. This is one of my favorite stories so I hope you'll review. 


	21. Chapter 21

A Rose to Show My Love 

  


Shaina- Okay I've got lazy, but I haven't gotten reviews. . .did I scare ya all off. Well this is chapter 21. . .I guess I'm doing pretty good with updates. . . This chapter is going to be well. . .interesting. . .I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh so please don't sue. 

  


Chapter 21- Jokes, Cycles, Children, and Purple Ink? 

  


" Kura," says Ryou as he shakes his yami's shoulder. " Kura. . .wake up." The yami mumbles as Ryou tries to wake him up. " Kura!" Bakura continues to sleep as Ryou scratches his head and smiles slightly. " Kura. . .Marik set the house on fire." Bakura continues to sleep as Ryou sighs slightly. " Anzu is in the house." Bakura continues to sleep as Ryou thinks again and smirks slightly. " Well if you're not going to wake up I guess I'll go sleep with Yami." Bakura's eyes shoot open as he stares at Ryou who smiles slightly. " Kura's awake!" Bakura looks around for the Pharaoh as Ryou laughs. " I was kidding Kura." Bakura sighs as he looks at Ryou indignantly. " You know. . .Marik used that on Malik once. . ." Bakura blinks as Ryou laughs slightly. " Except it was. . .Malik I'm going to go sleep with Ryou now." Bakura's eyes go wide as Ryou shrugs to himself. 

  


"Ryou. . .don't do that again," says Bakura and then smiles slightly. " Speaking of the stupid Pharaoh how is he?" Ryou smirks as he stands up and walks toward the door. " Hey!" 

  


" Yami and Yugi are fine. . .but Marik got hold of chocolate," says Ryou and smiles slightly. " Keora said it wasn't a very good night. . .Marik scared half the people in the hospital. . .but Marira and him had a good time. . .Marira almost set Marik's hair on fire though. . .crazy ten year old." Bakura blinks as Ryou smiles to himself. " I set a date for the wedding." Bakura's eyes bug out as he looks at the back of his hikari's head. " Kidding Bakura." The yami falls back onto the bed as Ryou smiles. " Well come on Kura. . .lets take our shower." Bakura smiles as he jumps out of bed and runs after his hikari. " Well that got you out of bed." The yami smile as he picks Ryou up and runs to the bathroom. " Kura. . .did you get a hold of chocolate?" Bakura shakes his head as he sets Ryou on the floor of the bathroom as he undresses himself. Ryou smiles as he finishes undressing and walks into the shower followed closely by Bakura. 

  


" Hey Ryou. . .is Yama going to be at the wedding?" asks Bakura. Ryou looks at Bakura and shakes his head. " Good. . .that's the least we need is that. . .woman." Ryou smiles as he hugs Bakura from behind. " Hmm. . .Ryou you smell good." Ryou smiles as Bakura spins around and pins him to the shower wall. Ryou moans as they rub against each other as Bakura catches his lips in a passionate kiss. " I love you Ryou." Ryou purrs in answer as he breaks the kiss and rests his head on his yami's shoulder. 

  


" I know Kura," says Ryou as he feels Bakura's strong arms around him. Suddenly the door bell rings and both of the albino's blink. " Who?" Bakura walks out of the shower still carrying Ryou and snaps his fingers and their pants appear on them. " Who in the world could it be?" The doorbell rings again and as they open it they stare in shock at Malik. " Malik? What in the world?" Malik motions with his hands and they blink. " What?" Malik mouths some words and they blink as the hikari tries to tell them something unsuccessfully. 

  


" Malik what do you want?" asks Bakura as he stares at the hikari. Malik stares back at him and he sighs. " I'm confused. . ." Ryou nods as out of no where Mariku appears and Bakura smiles slightly. " Hey Mariku. . .what in the name of Ra is Malik trying to tell us?" Mariku laughs to herself as she looks at the hikari of her brother. 

  


" Marik and him got in a shouting match last night," says Mariku as she looks at the ceiling and smiles slightly. " That's the nice way of saying what happened. . .after Keora sent them home. . .Malik lost his voice." Bakura and Ryou sweatdrop as Malik dose the same. " I best be going. . .Keora is a bit. . .um. . .lost as what to do with five children in a hospital room." Ryou blinks as his shirt appears as he nods. " You want to help?" Ryou nods slightly as Bakura shrugs as his shirt appears as Malik smiles and follows them to his cycle. " Ryou. . .don't you have a car?" Ryou shakes his head as Mariku mumbles to herself as a pure white cycle appears as the two albino's blink. " Keora told me to give it to you." Ryou nods and gets on the cycle as a helmet appears in his hands as he puts it on his head as Bakura follows suit. 

  


" Ryou. . .do you know how to work this thing?" asks Bakura mentally. Ryou nods as Bakura blinks and Ryou smiles. " Who taught you?" Ryou nods his head toward Malik and Bakura sighs mentally. " Should have known." Ryou smiles as he starts the cycle as he follows Mariku who had taken the cycle from Malik and was driving. " I'm surprised he doesn't try and send her mind to the Shadow Realm." 

  


" He's got respect for his yami's sister," says Ryou mentally as they continue to drive in silence and then get to the hospital. " After all who wouldn't?" Bakura nods and takes his helmet off and it disappears as Ryou takes his off and it disappears. " Strange." Bakura shrugs as they follow the Ishtar's into the hospital. 

  


" Name?" asks the nurse. Mariku smiles and nods and says her name. " Name?" Malik blinks as Mariku walks down the hall. " Name?" Malik sweatdrops and starts to turn red as Bakura comes to his rescue. 

  


" Sorry about him Ms. he's just so stunned by your beauty that he can't speak," says Bakura. Malik and Ryou blink as the nurse smiles sweetly at Malik who returns the smiles and nods. " He's Malik Ishtar, I'm Bakura Yami and this is Ryou Bakura." The nurse nods and lets them in as Malik glares at Bakura who smiles slightly. 

  


" Nice save Kura," says Ryou. Bakura smiles as he walks toward Yami and Yugi's room. He opens the door up and is greeted to a chaotic sight. Keora is sitting in a chair as Marira is playing with matches, Zen is hopping up and down, Marik is spinning around in circles, Maku 

( FYI- Mokuba's yami) is standing on the ceiling, Nen and Kanji are attempting to stay away from Marira, and Mokuba is huddled next to Noa and Seto who look oddly calm. 

  


" What in the name of Ra is going on here!" shouts Bakura. Everyone stops what they're doing and stares at the yami. " Marik!" The only person nod paying attention continues to spin around as Keora looks around and shrugs her shoulders helplessly. " MARIK!" The yami starts and falls over as Maku falls off of the ceiling and lands unceremoniously at Ryou's feet in a heap. The yami blinks and stands up and dusts himself off. 

  


" Hey Keora. . .what's going on here?" asks Ryou as he walks over to his friend. Keora sighs as she points to a Yami and Yugi who are still asleep. " What?" 

  


" Because Yami and Yugi are out they have decided to wreak mayhem," says Keora and sighs as a white-haired boy pops up from behind her. " Hey Roy." The ten year old nods as he sits down next to her chair. " Marik started it all. . .spinning and all. . .then Marira found the matches. . .Maku started walking on the ceiling. . .Zen starting acting like a kangaroo. . .Malik couldn't talk so he wasn't much help. . .thanks for coming." Ryou nods as he looks at the girl who yawns and sighs to herself. " Seto, Noa, Mokuba, Nen, and Kanji go home!" All the Kaiba's blink and run out of the room smiling like madmen.

  


" I guess they didn't like it here. . ." says Mariku as she leans against the wall and sighs as she notices Marira playing with the matches once against. " Hey Marira. . .stop it already!" The girl blows out the matches and puts them in her pocket as Keora looks at Mariku thankfully. " Okay Ishtars! Lets leave already!" The blonds all follow her out, but as Marik passes Bakura he sprays something in the albino's hair. " Marik!" Marik runs after the others as Bakura touches his hair and it comes away purple. 

  


" Ah! MARIK ISHTAR!" shouts Bakura and starts to run after his platinum haired friend, but is grabbed by his hikari. " Ryou!" 

  


" We'll wash it out," says Ryou and smiles slightly as Keora turns to look at Maku who is laying on the couch. " Shouldn't he have gone with Mokuba?" Keora shrugs as she casts a glance at the young yami who disappears in a blink. " Hiya Roy." The white haired boy smiles as he looks at Ryou and Bakura. " Well we better get going. . .before Bakura's hair turns purple forever." Keora nods as they walk out of the room as Keora casts another glance to Yami and Yugi. Yami opens one of his eyes and Keora blinks and runs over and smiles at him.

  


" Hiya Yami," whispers Keora. Yami looks up at the hikari and nods slightly as he brings a hand up to his head and sighs. " Headache?" Yami nods as Keora hand him a couple of aspirin. Yami blinks and downs the pills as Keora pulls a chair up and sits next to ancient Pharaoh. " Bakura and Ryou just left. . .Marik and Marira are crazy." Yami laughs as Zen jumps up onto the bed. 

  


" Hiya Zen," whispers Yami as he looks at his son. " How are you?" Zen smiles as he crawls over and gently hugs his father. " Keora been taking good care of you?" Zen nods as Yami smiles as he turns and looks at Yugi and nods. " That's good." 

  


" Uncle Joey took care of me too!" shouts Zen. Yami blinks as Zen speaks off the blond. " Uncle Joey is really nice." Keora smiles as Yami looks at her questioningly. 

  


" Joey stayed last night and helped me watch Zen. . .lets just say last night was hectic. . .want me to take Zen home with me tonight?" asks Keora. Yami nods slightly as Keora picks Zen up who latches onto her. " I'll take good care of him." Yami smiles and then drifts back off to sleep as Zen falls asleep in Keora's arms. " Come on kiddo. . .we both need sleep." Keora disappears and reappears at her house as she walks down the long hallways and puts Zen in a room that's painted blue and silver. Keora tucks him in bed and then walks down the hall to her room. She turns on the lights and looks at her purple and gold room. Pictures of friends and family crowd the walls as a carpet with a Light Magician sits on the floor. A purple covered canopy bed sits in the middle of the room as a huge picture window looks out to Kaiba Corp. " I remember it all so clearly. . .like a snapshot." Keora walks over and falls onto her bed and stares at the ceiling. " Kanji and Nen. . .both of you. . .so pure. . .so innocent. . .lost to a death you didn't deserve." Tears trail down Keora's face as she doesn't even bother to change as she pulls the covers over herself and cries herself to sleep. 

  


With Bakura and Ryou

" Bakura. . .this stuff isn't coming out," says Ryou as he tries to wash the ink out of his yami's hair. " I'm sorry to say, but you might be stuck like this for a while." Bakura curses under his breathe as he looks at himself in the mirror. " I sort of like it actually." 

  


" You've got to be kidding!" shouts Bakura as he spins around and stares at Ryou. 

" I don't want purple hair! I want my normal hair!" Ryou laughs slightly as he looks at his purple haired yami. ( Okay. . .don't ask me why I choose purple. . .) 

  


" Fact is white isn't exactly normal," says Ryou and shrugs slightly as he runs a hand through his ivory colored hair. " Then again. . .well we can't help it now. . ." Bakura sighs as he gives in and looks at himself in the mirror. 

  


" Marik is so dead," growls Bakura under his breathe as Ryou sighs. " What? I want my white hair! I'm Bakura not some purple haired freak!" Ryou laughs from behind his hand as he wraps his arms around his yami's shoulder. 

  


" But Kura. . .I like it," whines Ryou. Bakura blinks and then sighs as he turns his head to look into his hikari's chocolate eyes. " It's cool. . .I like it." 

  


" Fine. . .but as soon as it fades I'm not dying it again," says Bakura and then smiles and picks his hikari up. " I just thought of the date for the wedding." Ryou blinks as Bakura smiles slightly. " How bout Oct . 30?" 

  


" Halloween Eve?" asks Ryou and gets a nod from Bakura. " Why?" Bakura smirks as he leans down and kisses his hikari. Ryou smiles as he slips his tongue into Bakura's mouth. Bakura purrs in pleasure and then sets Ryou back onto his feet. " It's a fine idea. . .and then we can go to the Kaiba Corp. Halloween party the following night." Bakura nods slightly as he puts an arm lovingly around his hikari's shoulders. " Hopefully your hair will be white by then. . .I think we'd scare some people if it was still purple." Bakura laughs as they walk down the hallway toward their bedroom. 

  


" I hope Yama doesn't try to crash it," whispers Bakura and Ryou nods slightly as he slips his hand into his yami's. " I would kill her if she did." Ryou laughs slightly as he leans his head onto Bakura's shoulder. " Tired?" Ryou shakes his head and Bakura blinks. " Then what?" 

  


" I'm just happy to be able to spend time with you that's all," whispers Ryou as he opens the bedroom door and walks toward the bed and sits down. " I'm just so happy." Bakura smiles as he sits down next to Ryou who dramatically falls onto is lap. Bakura laughs as he plays with his hikari's hair as the smaller of the two looks into his eyes. " Bakura?" 

  


" Hmm?" asks Bakura absently as he is lost in his hikari's eyes. 

  


" You're an angel," whispers Ryou as he falls to sleep. Bakura blinks as he stops playing with his hikari's eyes as he stares at the gentle face of Ryou. 

  


" I'm an angel?" asks Bakura as he looks at the angel asleep on his lap. " Yeah. . .one from hell maybe. I'm as close to an angel as Marik is to being sane." Bakura takes Ryou off his lap and lays him on top of the covers. " I'll be back Ryou. . .I'll be back." Bakura walks down the stairs and outside and starts walking toward his destination. He walks for about twenty minutes and comes to a big gate with the initials KK carved in it. He touched the bell on the gate. 

  


" Hello how may I help you?" asks a voice. Bakura sighs as he thinks of just jumping the gates to lessen his annoyances. 

  


" I'm here to see Ms. Kaiba," says Bakura. He knew that if he wanted to get in he'd have to be proper. " I'm one of her friends." The gates swing open and Bakura blinks and starts to walk down the driveway. " Keora why do you have such a long driveway?" Bakura continues to walk and then blinks as he hears the sound of motorcycle wheels behind him. 

  


" Cause Bakura I need a fast straight away," says a voice from behind him. Bakura turns around and looks into the lights of Keora's motorcycle. " Now what do ya need Bakura?" Bakura blinks not exactly knowing what to think of her. " You in there?" 

  


" Oh. . .I just came to talk," says Bakura. Keora smiles as she slips her helmet off and it disappears as she gets off the cycle. Bakura blinks as he stares at her outfit. Black leather pants and a dark purple leather shirt greet him as a pair of boots not unlike Yami's grace her feet.

" Does Seto know you're wearing 'that'?" Keora laughs as she looks at the now purple haired yami. 

  


" Ryou didn't have much luck with the ink did he?" asks Keora. Bakura shakes his head as Keora smiles slightly. " So what ya want to talk about?" 

  


" I wanted to talk about. . .well in all honesty you," says Bakura. Keora stares at the yami in disbelief. " I mean. . .I know so little about you. . .oh and we set a date for the wedding." Keora smiles and nods slightly. " Oct. 30." Keora nods as she plops down right on the driveway. 

" Uh Keora. . .you'll get run over." 

  


" Bakura. . .it's eleven p.m." says Keora and sighs. " No one is going to come here." Bakura nods as he sits down on the driveway. " So what ya want to know?" 

  


" Well first of all how did you find out you were a Kaiba?" asks Bakura. Keora sighs as she looks at the sky. " Uh. . .did I hit a bad. . ." 

  


" A blood test when I was ten. . .I was raped. . .so they tested my blood and found that it matched Seto's. . .funnily enough I had known since I was eight," says Keora quietly as Bakura's eyes go wide at the mention that she was raped. " Oh. . .I guess I never did tell you. . .yeah. . .it's nothing really. . .now that I think back on it. . .I was unconscious the whole time." 

  


" Keora that's horrible," says Bakura as he looks at the girl. " So want to tell me anything else. . .I need to be getting back home or Ryou might not be too happy when he wakes up." 

  


" I pretty much took Ren Comp. from Kanji's adopted father. It's really funny actually, because what had made him so powerful led to his downfall. Angel Comp. was in the beginning a tiny little part of Ren Comp. but well you can see what happened," says Keora and smiles slightly. 

" You best be going. . .and I best be getting to bed." With that Keora stands up and gets on her motorcycle and shoots off. " See ya Bakura!" Bakura nods as he walks to the gates and leaves the estate and starts walking home. A gun shot rings out and Bakura speeds up and comes onto a scene. Noa and Seto stand cornered against a wall. The two Kaiba's look slightly shaken, but not exactly afraid as a bunch of bullies stare at them with guns. 

  


" Hey!" shouts Bakura. The two Kaiba's look slightly shocked as they stare at him. 

" How about you dudes pick on someone your own size!" Seto growls as the bullies turn and start to chase Bakura. Seto and Noa blink and disappear as Bakura follows suit leaving the bullies in shock. " Hey Ryou! I got a workout!" Ryou blinks sleepily as he opens an eye and stares at Bakura who is leaning over the bed. " Can I join you?" Ryou nods and rolls over semiconsciously as Bakura gets in next to him and curls up. " Go back to sleep Ryou-chan." Ryou smiles as he falls asleep as Bakura pulls Ryou to his chest. " Sleep tight."

  


Shaina- Well now Bakura has purple hair. *sweatdrops* Okay. . .this is getting rather interesting specially with all the little things going on. No more Anzu. . .but maybe I'll have a new threat enter. . .maybe an OC. . .or some annoying character from the past. . .who knows. . .well review if ya want and if ya want to enter the story email me with your stats. . .if ya want to be the new bad guy/ girl feel free to send me stats. 

  



	22. Chappy 22

A Rose to Show My Love 

Shaina- Well I decided to write more to the story though I need more reviews for incentive. I have an idea for another story. . .I don't know if I'll write it or not. Well here is chapter 22 for all of my fans. I don't know how long until the wedding, but I think maybe by chapter 30 we'll have the wedding up. I'm thinking of doing a future Yu-Gi-Oh story with their kids. . .from this story. Marira, Roy, Kanji, Nen, and a couple new kids. Well I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh so please don't sue. 

Chapter 22: Fate's Cold Hand 

" Kura?" asks Ryou as he wakes up and looks around for his yami. " Kura-chan?" Ryou hears sirens downstairs and pulls on his shirt and practically flies down the stairs. 

" Kura?" Keora stands in the doorway her hair blowing melodramatically in a breeze. " Keora?" The girl turns her head and looks at Ryou through tear filled eyes. " Is something wrong?" 

" Ohayo Ryou-kun," whispers Keora. Ryou blinks in amazement as the girl addresses him in her native tounge. " There. . .has been. . .an accident." Suddenly the room seems to grow very cold as Keora walks over and places something in his hand. Ryou opens his hand and stares in shock at Bakura's rose earring. " I'm. . .I'm so. . .so. . .sorry Ryou-kun." Ryou just nods as the sixteen year old wipes an arm across her eyes. " If. . .if. . .I can do anything. . .anything. . .at all. . .you just tell me. . .okay?" 

" Hai. . .Keora-san," says Ryou quietly. Keora blinks as the albino starts to walk back to his room. " Is. . .he dead?" 

" He's in a coma," says Keora quietly. Ryou nods as Keora brings a hand to her chest as she looks at him. " Ryou-kun?" Ryou turns his head to look at the Kaiba. " They. . .don't think. . .he'll come out of it. . ." 

" For the light shall stand alone, in the darkness of the night, no one to hold onto or stand beside them during a fight, it is all alone," whispers Ryou. He disappears in a burst of white light as Keora lets a few tears trickle down her cheeks. 

" I don't want this, I don't need this, I don't deserve this, I didn't earn this," whispers Keora as the wind picks up around her as her coat blows out behind her in the wind. " Of all that stand, I stand alone, I knock on the door, No one is home, do I care? No." Keora digs her fingernails into her hands and blinks as she feels blood trickle down and drop onto the floor. " I guess. . .fate hast dealt you a cruel hand. . .Ryou-chan." 

*********************************************************************

" Kura," whispers Ryou as he stands beside his fiancee's bed. Wires snack around as Ryou holds onto Bakura's hand. " Oh. . .Kura-chan. . .I can't loose you now. . .not after all we've gone through." 

" Ryou. . .time's up," says a doctor as they stick their head into the room. Ryou doesn't even respond as he continues to hold Bakura's hand. " Ryou. . .oh. . .nevermind." Malik, Marik, Yami, Yugi, Mokuba, Noa, and Seto look in through the window as they stand helpless to help their friends. 

" Isn't there anything we can do?" asks Yugi. Yami shakes his head as he looks sadly at the scene. " Bakura. . .he didn't deserve this. . .how did it happen?" 

" From what I could gather. . .someone intentionally hit him," says Seto. Keora suddenly appears in a swirl of black, red, purple, and sapphire light. " Hello. . .Keora." Keora nods as she looks on the scene. " I wish. . ." 

" It's in Gods hands now," whispers Keora as her wind blows around her. " We just have to let God take his course." The others nod as they look on the scene. Keora blinks as she hears a strange sound from the other side of the door. Shouts and voice echo through as Keora's eyes sharpen as her hair stands on end. " How did they get out?" Seto's eyes go wide as Keora's wings appear as she shoots through the door. The area around them erupts into a mixture of shouts, crashes, curses, and blasts as something or someone comes hurtling past them. 

" How did she get out?! I was sure she was dead!" shouts Marik as he glares at Anzu. The girl smirks as she stands up and brushes herself off. " You are so dead!!" A gentle chime from behind them stops as Keora steps in carrying what appears to be a miniature form of Bakura. " Oh what is that?" 

" It seems. . .that death wasn't enough for you Anzu," purrs Keora as a strange look enters her eyes as she takes a blank card out of her pocket. " So. . .I think I'll just in act a little of my own sort of punishment on you." Marik and the others stares at Keora as the Exodia Diamond around her neck shimmers as she makes some weird motions with her hands. " Lets see. . .how you like walking around 'without' a soul for a while. . .wait a minute. . .you don't have a soul. . .I forgot." Anzu falls over as a pure black soul card appears in Keora's hand. She puts it in her pocket as she looks down on the miniature version of Bakura in her arms. " 'This' is all that's left. . ." The others blink as Keora walks into the room and stands next to Ryou. " Ryou-chan. . .gomen nasa." Ryou blinks as Keora lowers her head as the spirit Bakura disappears from her arms and disappears. 

" You can't help it," whispers Ryou. Keora nods as she hears the drones of the machines in the background. " I just. . .I just wish. . .I hadn't waited. . .if I hadn't waited. . ." Tears trickle down Ryou's cheeks as the engagement ring Bakura had given him shimmers on his finger. " He. . .didn't even know. . .how much. . .I truly loved him." 

" Yes. . .he did," whispers Keora as she brushes a few tears out of her eyes. " Remember me for who I was, not for who I am, remember me for my heart, not for my mind. I love you, I will always love you. Till the chariot of death comes to take me away. . .I will stand at your side." Ryou nods as Keora closes her eyes as a picture appears in her hands. Ryou blinks as she hands it to him. Tears trail down Ryou's cheeks as he looks at the picture in his hands. " I know. . .you will always treasure that. . .Ryou. . ." Ryou nods as he looks at the picture of him and Bakura smiling together with the backdrop of black and red roses behind them. " Now. . .stay with him Ryou. . .I can sense. . .he's slipping." Ryou nods as Keora disappears as he turns and wraps his arms around his comatose fiancee. 

" Sayonara Bakura. Aishiteru," whispers Ryou as he hears the heart monitor start to slow. " Arigato. . .my love." 

" Aishiteru," comes the mind thought through the link. Ryou's eyes go wide as he looks down on Bakura. " Gomen Nasa Ryou. . .sayonara. . ." With that the link cuts out as the monitor goes still. Tears trail down Ryou's cheeks as his hair falls into his eyes as he looks down on Bakura. 

" Till death do we part," whispers Ryou as he runs a hand through Bakura's hair. " You will always be with me. . .in my heart. . .I know that now Bakura. . .I will never forget you." Keora stares off into the distance as a smile graces her lips. " I just wish. . ." Keora smirks as the knowledge of what's to come enters her mind. " Aishiteru Bakura-chan. . .always." Keora disappears and stands on the roof as her cape blows out behind her as another spirit floats next to her. 

" Ohayo, Ryo-chan," whispers Keora. The boy nods as he smiles to himself as his long white hair falls down his back. " Gomen." 

" It's alright Keora. . .peoples times come," whispers Ryo and with that disappears into the moonlight. 

" Yes. . .you are right Ryo. . .peoples times certainly come," whispers Keora and with that disappears into the shadows. " For now Ryou. . .you will know nothing. . .but in a few months. . .oh you shall be surprised. . ." 

Okay. . .*blinks* that was certainly not the way I expected thing to go. Sorry about the short chapter, but I want to get this story finished with. Thanks to all my loyal fans for the reviews. R+R please. 


	23. Chapter 23

A Rose to Show My Love

Shaina- Don't kill me! holds up hands and blinks as nothing flies at her Good. . .me dead. . .not good thing. Well I stupidly forgot that it was my two year anniversary. . .well never mind. And no I'm not going to say April Fools or anything like that. . .though I am tempted to. Bakura did die.

Nen- Yeah. . .so I guess. . .no wedding. brushes tears out of his eyes as he glares at Shaina Why? Why did you kill him?

Shaina- Because. sits on a table swinging her legs back and forth This chapter is interesting. . .specially cause of Keora and Marik! Nen blinks

Nen- Uh. . .ok. . .Keora and Marik? What do Keora and Marik do? Shaina smirks as Nen sighs to himself Just great. Again Shaina does not own Yu-Gi-Oh so please don't sue. . .I hope she doesn't kill anyone else off.

Chapter 23: Kaibas, Yami's and. . .Sake?

" Ryou," whispers Yami as he sits next to the albino boy. " I'm sorry. . .so sorry. . .I know. . .I didn't really like Bakura. . .but that's not to say I wanted him. . .to die." Ryou nods as he sits next to Yami and Yugi in the Kaiba Mansion living room.

" Have any of you seen Keora?" asks Mokuba as he descends the stairs with Nen following closely after. Yami, Yugi and Ryou shake their heads as Nen shrugs helplessly to himself. " How about Marik. . .Malik. . .Mariku. . .Seto. . .or. . .Noa?" They shake their heads again as Mokuba walks over and plops down on the couch next to Yugi. " I'm worried. . .I mean. . .I know we didn't have a funeral or anything. . .but I swear. . .Keora and Marik took it harder then you Ryou."

" Cause Keora feels responsible," says Ryou quietly as he looks at the ceiling. " I still wish. . .that I hadn't waited."

" You made the right choice Ryou," says Yugi quietly. Ryou blinks as the smaller teen nods slightly as his hair falls into his eyes. " You followed what you believed. . .no one can condemn you for following your heart." Ryou nods sadly as he hears a sound from outside. " I think they're back." The door swings open as Seto and Malik walk in dragging Marik and Keora after them. Mariku drags Noa in after her as she holds her nose with one hand, the teens collar with the other hand. " What happened!"

" They got drunk," says Malik as he throws Marik's half awake form on the floor in front of Yami. " How much sake can you down!"

" Oh. . .une morie minutie momom," slurs Marik from his place on the ground. Yami stares at the other with disgust and a bit of a smile written on his face at the same time. Noa tries to grab for stuff in midair as Mariku walks over and deposits the drunk Kaiba in a chair.

" Don't move him. . .it'll go straight to his head," says Mariku and sighs. " I swear. . .if you think Marik can drink Malik. . .then you sure wasn't watching Keora." Ryou blinks as Mariku mixes up her speech. Ryou eyes the yami warily as Seto shrugs as she walks over to an empty couch and falls over it.

" How much did she drink?" asks Mokuba. Malik sighs as he looks at the boy.

" A lot?"

" She drank. . .a couple," says Malik and shrugs slightly to himself. " Seto and I are the only two sober people out of all six of us. . .and Keora over there. . .I'm surprised she didn't flat out die."

" How much did she drink?" asks Ryou. Malik shrugs as Seto starts counting in his head and shrugs. " You don't know!"

" Somewhere in the range of five and sixteen," says Seto. Ryou's eyes bug out as Seto nods slightly and sighs to himself. " Of course. . .it's sake. . .and it was in really little glasses, but she downed it pretty fast."

" Did you drink?" asks Mokuba as he looks at Seto. Seto shakes his head as Mokuba sighs in relief. " Good. . .but why did you let Noa drink?"

" He didn't," says Malik. Mokuba blinks as Seto nods as Malik nods toward the boy half-dazed in his chair. " He didn't drink. . .the smells got him sick. . .that boy has the lowest tolerance to alcohol I've ever seen."

" No. . .I think I do," says Noa. Seto sighs as he walks over to his boyfriend. " I think I need to lie down." Seto picks Noa up and puts him back in the chair. " Thanks. . .Seto."

" I need a drink," mutters Keora from her position splayed across a big pillow. Seto and Ryou blink as Keora rubs her head and smiles drunkenly. " Yeah. . .drink. . .drink. . .be merry and drink." Seto shakes his head as Keora falls back off into unconsciousness.

" She is most certainly under the drinking age," says Ryou. Seto nods as he watches Noa with concern written plainly on his face. " They'll be okay. . .right?"

" I hope so," says Malik as he looks at Marik and sighs. " Yami. . .didn't he go on a drinking spree in the past?"

" Yeah. . .him and Bakura. . .and I was slightly drunk too. . .that was not to nice. . .specially cause we woke Seth and Ka up," says Yami. Seto blinks as the aforementioned boy walks down the stairs and to Keora and tips his head to the side. " I'd advise not to touch. . ." Kanji pokes Keora gently as the girl opens up her two-toned eyes and blinks at him.

" Aunty Keora. . .are you ok?" asks Kanji. Keora smiles and nods her head as he smiles slightly. " Sad. . .?" Keora nods as Seto and the others stare in amazement as the half-drunk girl responds to the boy. " About. . .Bakura-san?" Keora nods again as Kanji looks at her sadly and nods. " It'll be okay. . .Keora. . .you really shouldn't drown your pain in sake." Keora nods as Kanji again pokes her and she falls back off to sleep. " Maybe. . .someday she'll learn. . .that drowning pain in alcohol won't help."

" Kanji," whispers Yami as he stares at the young reincarnation of the general. A strange silver light shimmers around him as Yami smiles. Kanji nods and then the strange light that Yami had noticed disappears as Kanji returns to normal. " Ka. . .Kanji Velvet Kaiba. . .you will carry on the tradition. . .I have faith in you." Kanji walks over and plops down next to Seto as the sound of a motorcycle makes everyone blink. " Who?" A knock comes from the door as Seto stands up and starts to walk towards the door. " Wait!" Seto blinks as everyone falls silent as Keora's eyes suddenly pop open. " Thought as much." Keora whirls around as she looks at Kanji and Nen as they nod and run toward the basement followed by Mokuba. " What is it?"

" We've got trouble," growls Keora as her hair falls into her eyes. " And I'm not exaggerating one little bit. . .it seemed that Keo has found me." Keora's eyes turn blood red as she nods slightly. " You all. . .cept for you Ryou. . .the basement." They nod as they drag Noa and Marik with them to the basement. " Now Ryou. . .turn off the lights." Ryou nods and turns off the lights as the door flies open. Everything around them falls silent as Keora's eyes glow light as she draws something from her side. " Now!" All the lights turn on to reveal a dark haired woman with blood colored eyes. " Hello Keo." The girl smirks as she launches herself at Keora as the gun in Keora's hand shimmers as she pulls the trigger. " GO!" Ryou disappears to the basement as Keo falls before Keora in a heap.

" No!" screams Ryou as he snaps awake as his eyes fly wide. " Oh. . .gods it was just a dream." Bakura blinks as he turns over on his side and looks at Ryou in confusion. " It's nothing Bakura. . .just a dream." Bakura nods as he pulls Ryou to his chest as the hikari starts to sob. " If you died. . .oh gods. . .I don't want to even think about it." Bakura just rubs his hikari's back as he nods.

" I understand Ryou. . .I understand," whispers Bakura as he holds onto his hikari. " If you died. . .I would never be able to forgive myself. . .never in a million years." Ryou nods as he dozes back off to sleep as Bakura smiles. " Never."

" I HATE DREAMS!" shouts Keora, running around the Kaiba mansion, the others watching her in disbelief. " I HATE THEM!"

" Do I even want to know?" asks Bakura, watching the female Kaiba running around with

a scythe. " Or is it one of those things that would be better left unasked?"

" Oh. . .she had a nightmare that Anzu was kissing Otogi,"says Mokuba as he grins. " And now she's in a fit of rage. . .though running around with Marik's scythe isn't going to help much. . ."

" Well. . .he was the one that messed with her dreams that last time," whispers Noa. Mokuba nods as he laughs slightly in memory. " That was. . .interesting to say the least. . ."

" No. . .mainly it was just scary," murmurs Yugi as Noa and Mokuba nod.

" Yeah. . .especially the little hypnotizing thing with Mariku," whispers Ryou. Yugi nods to his friend as Ryou smiles slightly. " I had a weird dream last night. . .a really weird dream. . ."

Yugi nods slightly as Ryou sighs. " I dreamed that Bakura had died. . ."

" Perhaps. . .in an alternate reality," whispers Yami as he smiles slightly at Ryou. " Perhaps. . .what would have happened if. . .you perhaps hadn't stood up for yourself. . ."

" But. . .we were in love. . .and everything," whispers Ryou. " It was really weird. . .you all were there. . .and well. . .yeah. . .so. . .I don't know what to think of it. . .weird dream. . ."

" Very weird dream," whispers Yugi as he shrugs. " Just a dream, nothing that important.

" Never just shrug off a dream," murmurs Keora, stopping as she looks over toward Bakura, eyes dark, coal black as a smirk trails over her lips. " You should have learned that lesson, a long, long time ago Bakura, never shrug off a dream."

" Thanks for the advice Nayama," mutters Bakura as he turns away from the other, shaking his head as his eyes drift shut. " But. . .I neither need your advice, nor do I want it. . ." Keora blinks, returning to herself as she mutters curses under her breathe as a smile pulls at the corners of Bakura's lips. " You really don't like her. . .do you?"

" I hate her guts," snarls Keora, eyes sparking as Bakura just nods his agreement as Ryou watches them. " Well then. . .are you ready to return to your own reality?" Bakura and Ryou blink as they look at Keora, a sad smile trailing over the girls lips. " I'm sorry. . .but this is just a dream. . .it's not real. . .I'm sorry. . .Bakura. . .Ryou. . .none of this is real. . .none of it at all. . .it's all just been a dream. . .and you'll soon wake up. . ."

" But! Keora. . .if this. . .all of this has just been a dream. . .then. . .then that means that. . .Bakura. . .Bakura hasn't come back. . ." murmurs Ryou, a tear sliding down his cheek as Keora nods sadly. Bakura looks off to the left, head bowed as he takes in a sharp breathe of air, holding it for a moment and then letting it out. " Bakura-chan?" Bakura blinks, turning his head to look at Ryou as a sad light shimmers in the depths of the other boys eyes. " Even if this is all just a dream. . .all of it. . .you returning. . .our engagement. . .everything. . .I'd rather stay here with you. . .forever. . .then wake up. . .but. . .I guess. . .that's not how it's going to work. . .is it?" Bakura just shakes his head, head bowed as he bites his lip. " So. . .what Yami said about an alternate reality. . .is that all true?"

" It matters what path you now take Ryou," murmurs Keora, eyes drifting shut for a moment and then back open as a smile trails over her lips. " You need to follow your heart my friend. . .that's all I can tell you. . .will you make the same decisions you made in your dreams. . .or will they be different. . .the same goes for you Bakura. . .once you leave this dream. . .you will remember nothing of what you have seen. . .you will return. . .to that day. . .long ago. . .when the first decision of many set your journey. . .do you remember that decision?" Ryou nods as Bakura does the same as Keora smiles slightly. " What was that decision?"

" To stand up for myself. . ." murmurs Ryou, looking at Keora as the girl nods slightly. " To say what I felt. . .to help myself. . .instead of always hiding behind Yugi and the others. . ."

" Very good," murmurs Keora, eyes trailing over to Bakura as the yami fidgets with the hem of his shirt. " And your decision Bakura?"

" To do as he told me to. . .to leave," murmurs Bakura, head bowed as he just stares down at the ground. " To. . .to not bother him or hurt him anymore. . .to leave him be. . .my decision was to do as he said. . .to obey him."

" Certainly," murmurs Keora, hair falling into her eyes for a moment as she nods. " Yes. . .those were your decisions. . .well. . .now. . .we must part ways. . .it is now time to return you to the present. . .you have dreamed long enough. . .now it is time for you to live the dream. . .if that is what you want, if not. . .then it is your choice." Ryou and Bakura nod as their eyes drift shut, the world going black around them, the last words they hear being from Keora. " If your love in this dream was as pure as I believe it to be, then the tale should be the same. . .if not. . .then. . .well. . .it won't be the same. . .good luck."

Kanji: Wow! Shaina, you really tied that up really good! Is that the end!

Shaina: Well. . .chuckles Nope! This is the end of this part of the story though! I hope you enjoyed the first part of A Rose to Show My Love! I'm going to start writing the next part very soon! Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers! It's thanks to all of you that this story has come so far! Well. . .I know that it got a bit confusing in the end. . .but. . .the main jest of it is. . .that the night before the first chapter of the book. . .where Ryou stands up to Bakura. . .they both dream. . .about how their lives would be after what happens. . .they dream a VERY STRANGE DREAM indeed! giggles I think it ended rather well! So, now you all know. . .everything was a dream. . .the next part will start out on that day so long ago and we'll all get to see if they make the same decisions or not. . .grins If they don't. . .well. . .I'll really be writing more. . .and if they do. . .then all I'll have to do is skip ahead a bunch.

Nen: Well! Thanks again for reading 'A Rose to Show My Love' and stay tuned for part two ' Of Roses, Diamonds and Love'.


End file.
